


【影日】他在白晝等待的漫漫長夜中降生

by minihershiuh



Series: 2020影山飛雄誕生祭 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Hinata Shouyou, M/M, Top Kageyama Tobio
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 77,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minihershiuh/pseuds/minihershiuh
Summary: 飛雄生日快樂謝謝古館老師創造了那麼好的作品，那麼飽滿的角色，那麼好嗑的糧噗浪與Blogger連載時以倒數方式在每天晚上的9:10分更新，12月22日更新最終章。但AO3沒有預約功能就不踩點，很普通地隨日更新小虐怡情，整個篇章都有點甜甜虐虐的(自認為最後會華麗灑糖前面鋪陳較多所以會比較悶，還請包涵。另外這篇是全年齡
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: 2020影山飛雄誕生祭 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025409
Comments: 28
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

日向覺得頭好痛。

他完全不記得自己為何會躺在醫院的床上，旁邊的人吵吵鬧鬧，一直喊著他醒了，他沒事吧，日向覺得自己要說些話請他們安靜點，因為聲音太多太雜令他頭痛欲裂。

但很快地平靜降臨，他床邊坐著一位初老的男性，用手勢就讓房裡身穿運動服的學生們不再說話。他看著日向，用著沉穩的嗓音說道：

「日向，剛剛通知醫生了，他待會就會過來。另外先跟你說一聲，一開始送你過來時已經做過初步的檢查，沒有什麼大礙，大概明天就能出院了。」

他的聲音真好聽，這讓日向焦慮的思緒也安穩下來，不過……

「……抱歉，請問您是哪位？」

「……？！」

男性瞪大了雙眼，一臉不可置信，臉上的眼鏡似乎也掛不住了，剛剛沉穩的模樣瞬間垮了下來，開始慌慌張張地喃喃自語些什麼，日向只能聽到小部分的內容。

「總之、總之……先不要讓影山知道。」

「可、可是武田老師，我們在教練一進醫院就通知他了……」

「……啊……」

影山？聽起來有些熟悉。武田？這就完全沒聽過了……日向陷入了思考，就在這時，病房外傳來急促的腳步聲，下秒房門就被碰地一聲打開，高大的黑髮男性，頂著一張恐怖的臉，風風火火地快步到他的病床邊，劈頭就是一串謾罵。

「呆子！有人像你這麼不小心的嗎！還進了醫院！你知不知道我一路上有多擔心！呆子！」

來人邊罵邊朝日向伸手，他太兇了，日向以為自己要被打了，誰知道手卻輕輕柔柔地貼到了臉頰上，還磨蹭著他的耳際。日向才意識到剛才的謾罵其實飽含著關心，但親密的舉動仍讓他不太自在而縮了下身體。

「……呆子你怎麼了？」

對方一臉困惑，日向也很困惑，兩人面面相覷。

「飛雄你冷靜點聽我說。」初老的男性晃了晃黑髮男性的肩膀，但日向沒等到他們展開對話，自己就先忍不住脫口而出。

「……你又是誰？」

「……哈？！」

  
  
  


這臉看起來更恐怖了。

  
  
  


醫生在不久後來到了病房，房裡的學生們都暫時離開了，只留下那兩名成年男性。醫生從初老的男性口中得知日向可能有記憶障礙的問題，他先檢查了日向頭部有無外傷，接著才開始問診，但日向對環境太陌生了，即使平日再怎麼開放外向，這時也不免畏畏縮縮的，沒辦法很好地對話。

「爸媽說他們在過來的路上了。」

「你一開始沒連繫他們嗎？」

「有，但他們原本以為沒什麼問題，說有我在應該就夠了。」

兩名成年男性進行著對話，日向直覺內容有蹊蹺但聽不太明白。

「我們先確認你記得多少事情吧。你能不能回想你最後的記憶是什麼？」

醫生詢問，日向稍微想了一下，但頭有點痛，腦裡像是有一股壓力在阻止他進行回想，醫生讓他不要勉強，他只能斷斷續續地說出一些內容。

「我應該是……剛練習完然後……在騎車回家的路上……」

「你是學生嗎？」

「國三……」

「你有打過比賽嗎？」

「打過！」黑髮的男性一問，剛才還病懨懨的日向立刻激動起來，不只沒了之前怯生的樣子，還開始滔滔不絕：「一年級加入了三個學弟！朋友也願意湊數，好不容易有六個人了，終於能參加比賽……！結果第一場就輸了！好不甘心啊！而且還遇到令人火大的傢伙、那傢伙……」

日向說著說著，盯著剛才發問的黑髮男性，接著慢慢噤了聲。

「啊、啊啊、啊啊啊啊啊啊！」

然後指著對方開始慘叫。

「難怪！難怪我剛剛就覺得『影山』好像在那裡聽過！你你你！雖然長得不太一樣但我認得出來！你怎麼會在這裡！」

「吵死了呆子！」

「罵我！你罵我！哪有人像你這麼沒禮貌的！等等你剛剛、你剛剛……」日向想起『影山』不久前進入病房時對他那親暱的舉動：「你你你……你想對我做什麼！你剛剛在做什麼啊變態！」

「哈！？」

『影山』氣結，朝日向的頭伸出手，但似乎想到他是病人，伸到一半就停在空中。

「你剛剛想動手對吧！暴力狂！變態！笨蛋！」

「不管你就越說越過分了啊呆子！」

「笨蛋！」

「呆子！」

「病房裡請不要大聲喧嘩。」

「笨蛋笨蛋笨蛋！」

「呆子呆子呆子！」

「抱歉，可以請這位家屬先迴避嗎。」

「笨蛋笨蛋笨蛋笨蛋笨蛋──」

「呆子呆子呆子呆子呆子──」

「飛雄。」初老的男性帶著笑容，拍了拍『影山』的肩膀，用著溫柔的聲音說著：「你先出去一下。」

『影山』的身體瞬間僵直，鐵著一張臉，朝日向又看了幾眼後才滿臉不甘願地離開病房。日向也被氣氛影響，罵到一半的話硬生生吞了回去，一個字都不敢再回。

「之後再跟他回報就好了，總算安靜下來了啊。」

「真抱歉，他們平常就這樣。」

剛才的蹊蹺感又回來了，日向滿肚子疑惑，他有一堆問題想問，但頭又痛了起來。醫生再一次幫他做了初步檢查，並安排了斷層，出院時間也暫時延後。

在醫生也離開後，病房裡終於只剩下日向與初老的男性。男性拉了椅子在一旁坐下，眼鏡也重新戴好了，他先向日向做了自我介紹，說自己是日向「高中」時的老師，名叫武田。

他表示自己會清楚地解釋目前的情況，期間有任何問題都可以問他。至於日向的父母也很快就會到了，請他不用擔心。接著便緩緩道來他所知的一切。

日向總算明白了現在的狀況。

在他的認知裡，他仍然是一名國三的學生。但從武田的話裡，他得知了自己其實早已遠離那個年紀。他今年三十五歲，高中就讀烏野，打進春高三次，最好的紀錄是全國前四。他曾是職業球員，打過日本V聯盟，也打過海外聯賽，打過相當多次的世俱盃，參加過世界盃、世錦賽甚至是奧運。現在已退役一年半，回到了故鄉宮城定居，並擔任高中母校的教練。

武田老師所說的內容，就像是別人的故事，他毫無真實感。

日向毫無印象，簡直不敢相信……他的夢想他的人生他的誓言，在他睡了一覺後早已悉數實現。但這不只沒給他滿足感還只有無止盡的空虛──因為他什麼也不記得了。

為什麼會變成這樣？說來諷刺，居然是因為一顆不長眼的發球。場邊的學生練習跳發卻嚴重偏離，砸到了他的後腦勺上。他當場昏厥，被送到了醫院，躺了幾小時後醒來了，但卻成了現在這狀況。

「還有，『影山』。」

日向頭痛欲裂，但不知為何一聽到這名字就減緩了疼痛，這確實也是他目前最在意的事情之一。武田老師原本還遲疑不決，覺得由日向的父母來說會更好，但日向拒絕了，他說他現在就想知道，催促著對方直說無妨。

「『影山』，嗯。」

在日向再三表示一定會保持冷靜後，武田老師才願意開口。他深吸了一口氣，日向則屏住了呼吸。

「是你丈夫。」

「……」

「啊，日本今年通過了，同性婚，雖然你們之前就先領伴侶證明書了。」

衝擊的事實。

「……所以你們剛剛說的，聯繫爸媽。」

「是你爸媽。」

「……醫生說的家屬……」

「是丈夫。」

「回報也是……」

「因為是丈夫呢。」

自己的人生，在睡了一覺後，不只過了二十年，還實現了夢想，甚至已經結了婚，對象還是剛剛才被自己罵變態罵出去的，男性。

男。

有比這更惡夢的嗎。

日向的頭又痛起來了。

  
  
  


原本還期待著之後會來醫院的父母，但等父母真的來了後，反而讓日向再一次適應不良，因為與他記憶中的差太多了──父母的臉上佈滿皺紋，還有半白的頭髮。這讓日向更慌張了，幾乎想直接鑽進棉被裡頭不去面對。

好在父母一開口說話便令日向拾回了熟悉感，因為聲音沒什麼變，這讓一直處在陌生環境的日向終於安心下來。

緊繃的神經一放鬆，連淚腺也跟著無法控制，日向忍不住哭了出來。似乎是久未見到年長的兒子像個小孩大哭，父母一時沒也反應過來，過了幾秒才後知後覺地抱住他，安撫這個「十五歲的少年」。

會客時間很快就要過了，醫院裡的人也必須清空，只能留下一個人作陪。

「我留下吧。」

『影山』率先開口，日向的父母也點頭同意，但日向不接受。

「為什麼！我不要！」

「翔陽你一個人在醫院睡得著嗎？這是個人房喔？」

以為日向寧願一人留下，母親有些擔心。但日向瘋狂搖頭，表示他不能接受的是留下的對象。

「……雖然你們都說他是我、是我的──但總之！我不記得啊！這樣跟陌生人也沒差別吧！我沒辦法跟他單獨相處啦！」

終究還是沒把「丈夫」一詞說出口，這是他恢復意識以來最無法接受的事了，即使明白這樣的態度很傷人，但他就是沒辦法坦然面對。

「飛雄……」

「沒關係，那我今天就直接回去吧。」

除了自己外，父母也擔心著『影山』的狀況，但不知是強打起精神還是真的不在乎，『影山』對日向這樣抗拒的態度看上去並不介意。

他似乎原本就不是表情豐富的類型──和醫生與父母對話時臉部都沒太多變化。但不久前和自己鬥嘴時的情緒倒是生動得多。明明長得還不差，笑起來應該挺好看的──突然冒出了這麼一個念頭，日向嚇到了，不想被人發現，便窩進棉被裡掩飾。

父親隔天還要上班，今晚只能由母親留下。在看到年過半百的母親躺在不甚舒適的摺疊床上時，日向才明白『影山』之所以自願留下不完全是為了他，但人都走了也不能反悔了。

抱著自己怎麼這麼不肖的心思，頭又痛了起來，最後還是勉勉強強地睡著了。

隔天斷層的結果出爐，日向與父母一同仔細聆聽醫生的報告，『影山』身為家屬理當也能留在一旁，但或許是顧慮昨天種種的尷尬，他竟然自動自發離開了病房，父母想挽留他但被婉拒了。自己開口的話或許他會留下來吧──日向這樣想著，但最後還是沒說出口。

醫生向他們報告檢查的結果，日向不只沒外傷，在內部也看不到受損，可以說完全排除了腦部受傷的可能──記憶障礙不過是頭部突然受到重擊而引發的短暫現象，不用太過擔心。

「那什麼時候會恢復呢。」

即使醫生說了不用擔心，但為人父母怎麼可能真的放下心來。日向的母親詢問醫生，但醫生並沒有給她明確的答覆。

「這很難說，外部衝擊造成的記憶障礙有的人很快就能恢復，有時候是幾小時，有時候是幾星期。」他稍微停頓了下才繼續說：「雖然也有碰過好幾個月甚至好幾年才全部想起來的例子，但大致上都會慢慢地想起來。」

醫生說這些不像身體的外傷可以對症下藥，也沒有藥物能治療，通常會建議患者盡量過著和失憶前一樣的生活，畢竟自然情況下會一點一滴地恢復記憶。一開始大概會只有片段，之後漸漸地就會全面性地想起來了。

「……有可能完全不會恢復嗎？」

這會兒換日向發問了。雖然以他個人目前的心得而言，並不是很想回憶起自己與『影山』之間的關係，但二十年的人生要說放就放是不可能的，他還是很想把記憶找回來。

「……正常情況下是不可能啦。」

正常情況下。

所以，如果他的記憶障礙並非正常情況的話……

「心因性的話就比較難說了。」

「心……心什麼？」

「心因性，就是說記憶障礙的原因跟心理問題有關，如果潛意識裡不願想起來的話，那記憶或許會無法順利恢復。」

為了忘記那些讓他痛苦的事，像是碰到了什麼重大事故、或者受到了心靈的創傷等等──大腦為了自我防衛、不讓精神崩潰，便有可能將這些記憶竄改、或是壓制下去。

「……不過我是被發球打到後腦勺才失憶的欸？」

聽醫生的說法，這也要自己內心受到什麼打擊才有可能發生吧。但他是因為物理撞擊而失憶，跟心靈應該沒有關係。還是說，是剛才被趕到門外的『影山』對他做了什麼嗎？

……但看父母的態度也不像啊。

「那就不會是心因性了吧。」

醫生聳了聳肩：「但如果真的有疑慮的話，那家屬有頭緒嗎？」

被點到名的父母先是面對面望著，想了一會兒後一齊點了點頭，又搖了搖頭。

「這到底是有還是沒有啊。」

「就是……感覺有，但不知道是什麼。」

父親說了模擬兩可的答案，母親也再一旁附和。他們的態度欲蓋彌彰，那顯然就是「知道有什麼卻刻意不說」的模樣。也不愧是老夫老妻，互望了一眼就達成了共識。

「問飛雄應該會比較清楚。」

「對。」

……又是『影山』。

這個人到底是參與我的人生到什麼程度，甚至讓父母願意成為共犯？

「畢竟翔陽已經搬出去好幾年了，這幾年跟飛雄相處的時間還比較多。」

「所以要說有煩惱的話，是這段期間比較有可能嗎？」

「嗯……應該說……」母親有些欲言又止，為了配合先前的說辭，她還在建構語言：「翔陽成年之後就不太跟我們說他有什麼煩惱了。他剛去巴西的時候還被偷了錢包，但也是過了好幾年才突然提到──但一般來說這種大事，剛出國進修就碰到錢包被偷喔！這種大事至少會跟家裡講一聲吧，但他完全不講。」

「意思是說，就算有煩惱，也不會讓你們知道──是這個意思嗎。」

「對。」

「飛雄的話，因為住在一起所以可能會察覺到吧……但也不一定，飛雄雖然很細心，但比起翔陽要遲鈍得多。而且他也不擅言詞，就算察覺了大概也不知道要怎麼說。」

……那我到底是為什麼會跟他結婚啊。日向聽著聽著不禁產生了這個疑問。

「那你們還是再跟『影山』先生協調一些細節吧。」

無法介入太多私事，醫生說到底還是只能針對病狀做治療與建議，至少處理家庭與情緒問題並不是他這名腦科醫生的工作。

「雖然還無法確定是心因性，但如果有需要，我可以幫日向先生再安排心理科或精神科的醫生──腦科的部分一樣由我負責，如果後續有什麼疼痛或想起什麼事了，就直接掛我的門診吧。」

日向一家表示理解，今日的診療也到此結束。

『影山』在診療結束後才回到病房，父母有意不在他面前提起心因性的內容，至於『影山』，他在門外應該多少聽得到對話，但也刻意不說，三人只討論日向接下來的安置方案。

「讓他住老家吧，畢竟環境比較熟悉，我晚點拿生活用品過去。」

「但房間騰不出來啊……」

「那之後呢。」

「醫生說過盡量過著和失憶以前一樣的生活……我會再來接他去一些地方，也可以安排一些人跟他碰面，看看能不能想起什麼。」

「你也要工作吧，你不是剛換工作，這樣到處跑方便嗎？」

「應該可以改用顧問的形式先撐過一段時間……」

他們的對話日向有大半都聽不懂，只能乾坐在病床上等候處置。因為太無聊了，便摳起了手指頭，但他的指甲修剪得乾乾淨淨，沒得剝，原來二十年後的自己習慣有那麼好嗎。

這時他才注意到左手無名指上的戒指。

「……」

戒指戴在這代表的意義即使是國中生也能明白，日向將戒指拿下觀察，但沒多少見識所以判斷不出價格。材料也不曉得，有點金又有點粉紅，至少不是銀製品吧。至於形狀……看上去是兩條線纏在一起，應該不是太費工的設計。他又轉了轉戒指，看到內圈有小小的英文字……瞇起眼睛仔細看，裡頭刻著T. fly with S. 2029.12.22。

T.……是飛雄（Tobio）吧，S.就是翔陽（Shoyo）了……後面的是日期吧，應該是結婚紀念日。

fly……飛吧。

觀察得太仔細了，日向沒注意到『影山』與父母的對話已經結束，又回到了病床旁。自己還將戒指拿在手上，『影山』看到這幕時表情明顯不對，但他什麼也不說，逕自轉身走向門口，小聲說了句「我先回去準備一些日用品」就離開了病房。

日向愣愣地看著這樣的『影山』，胸口感到了疼痛，連手指也有些發麻。

為什麼呢。

「……翔陽。」

不太說話的父親叫了他，將他的意識拉了回來。日向將視線轉向了父親，只見父親一臉嚴肅地要求他：「把戒指戴上。」

這次日向不鬧任何脾氣，老實地將戒指又戴回了無名指上。

  
  
  


家裡的擺飾沒多少改變，格局不可能變，客廳、浴室與廚房仍是維持原本的模樣，就是比印象中的老舊了些。

但他的房間完全變調了。

「這是怎麼回事啊！」

原本應該是床鋪的位置多了好幾個直達天花板的櫃子，裡頭塞得滿滿的。書桌也不見了，堆了一堆紙箱。整個房間能通行的地方只剩下櫃子與櫃子間的縫隙，連牆壁都看不到。

「你都搬出去住十幾年啦這裡就變倉庫了。」

母親有些抱歉地說著：「你後來回家都直接睡客廳，最近就先睡小夏的房間吧。」

小夏的房間倒是沒太多變化，不過床比以前大……想想也是，都過二十年了，妹妹不可能還是以前那副模樣，床一定得買新的……不對。

「這是我的床跟書桌吧。」

「被發現了。」

原來自己的床跟書桌都直接讓妹妹繼承了。

「因為你都搬出去住十幾年了。」

母親又重複了一次剛才說過的話。

「但我不記得了嘛！」

雖然武田老師有跟他說過大略的情況，但細節一時半刻是不可能說清楚的。他能提供的頂多是在校與職業的概況，家庭與日常的生活還是只得由家人來告知。

日向不滿自己的一無所知，日向家為此只好進行一場一問一答的家庭會議。

他在畢業後準備了一年，就飛去巴西修練沙灘排球，整整兩年都沒回日本。

「……我真的去巴西了喔。」

「這裡有相片。」

父親將放在一旁準備好的相簿攤開，是幾張曬得黝黑的日向。

兩年後一回日本，在宮城還沒待上一個月就跑去大阪報考職業球隊。

「球隊的名字是MSBY黑狼。」

「……黑狼！是那個黑狼！？」

「是那個黑狼。」

父親又翻了幾頁，是身穿黑狼球衣的日向。

「……這些都是我的隊友嗎？」

他是裡頭最矮小的人，周圍的人都比他高，照片裡的他笑得燦爛，與隊友們勾肩搭背。日向繼續翻著相簿，看到了與身著白色球衣的『影山』的合照。

「欸，這個……」

「飛雄那時是斯懷登阿德勒的隊員。」

「……AD？那個AD？」

「是那個AD。」

_……我為什麼沒跟他同隊？_

這是很自然的疑問，但日向並沒有問出口，他在問出口前就知道了答案。

_因為我要打敗他。_

那之後又過了一年，日向與巴西的Asas Sâo Paulo簽約，又飛去了巴西。

「……我又去巴西了啊。」

相片裡的他身著紅色隊服，亞洲人的臉孔在一片西方人中格外明顯。

「之後你就一年只回一次家了，退役前甚至不太回來，一年待在家裡的時間都不會超過一星期。」

「……那我回日本的時候住哪裡？」

母親說的是回家，而不是回日本，那自己是住在什麼地方呢，總不可能一年只在日本待上不到十天吧。

「在東京。」

父親又翻了相片，大一點的小夏登場了，她與成年的自己和『影山』在沒見過的客廳合照。

「飛雄在東京有租房子，你們回國的時候會住那裡。小夏考上了東京的大學，所以就住你們那裡。」

不過那間房子前年退租了。

前年日向退役後，你們在宮城買了房子，日向現在就定居在那，即使回家也不會在家裡過夜了。

「買在這裡？宮城？」

「在市區，離我們家開車大概半小時吧，離飛雄家則近一點。」

日向又翻了翻相片，與『影山』的合照相當多，但他看上去都是同一個表情，根本看不出來在想什麼。

「因為他只要試著擺出笑容表情就會很可怕，所以你乾脆叫他面無表情給人拍。」

「噗。」

似乎回想起了一點畫面。

接著翻到了令他晴天霹靂的東西。

一張結婚照。

但不是他跟『影山』的，是小夏的。

「這是什麼！」

「啊，小夏結婚了，這是她女兒，簡直跟她小時候一模一樣呢！真可愛。」

「是哪裡來的混帳把我的小夏──什麼！連小孩都有了！我不承認！這種事我才不承認！」

「翔陽，都過二十年啦，小夏也快三十歲啦。」

「三、」

客廳那張相片的小夏看上去還有些稚氣未脫，並沒有讓日向過度反應，但直到母親這麼一說，日向腦海裡的加法終於開始運作，自己心裡那不到十歲的、小小的軟軟的妹妹……加上了二十年……

「……我要揍死那個男的！」

無法坦然接受事實，最後只剩下本能式的怒吼。

父母一聽，愣了下後便不顧形象地大笑。

「啊，真懷念，你當時也是這麼說的沒錯。」

「因為你都不回國，小夏也賭氣不跟你說結婚的事，幾年後她帶著老公跟女兒回家，你跟飛雄都在，你直接撲上去想打人。」

二十年後的自己做得好啊！

「不過飛雄早就知道你要幹嘛了，你一起身他就把你架住了。」

「……那個混蛋！」

「什麼混蛋啊，架得好欸，你要是真的打下去不怕小夏跟你斷絕兄妹關係嗎？」

「……」

不甘心，但說得有道理，日向像顆洩了氣的氣球整個人失去了氣勢。

當時『影山』也在場，不曉得那時是以什麼樣的身分待在他家裡的。已經是自己的丈夫了嗎，還是男友呢，或是說父母都還不曉得，以為只是朋友呢。可以肯定的是，他確實是父母與小夏都認同的人。

……他們真的不介意同性伴侶這件事。

這很奇怪吧，怎麼能夠那麼自然地就接受呢。這可是自己的兒子啊，是男的啊！

是『影山』太好了嗎……

……不對。

是因為自己喜歡他吧。

他的父母與妹妹就是能夠包容他一切的人。

自己體內的『日向』一定很喜歡『影山』吧。

「之後的讓飛雄慢慢告訴你也可以了。」

與其說是告一段落，不如說是刻意結束對話──父親落下了這句話後便闔上了相簿，母親也起身去準備晚餐，並交代日向去洗澡。

日向其實有感覺到父母在刻意關照『影山』，對他們而言算是第二個兒子吧，會關心他也是理所當然的。

父母又表示小夏已經接到了通知，這幾天就會過來看看日向──考慮到他的接受度，不會帶上妹婿，但會帶著女兒一起回來。日向雖然仍無法相信妹妹已經結婚生子的事實，但問他想不想見到妹妹，答案果然還是肯定的。多少有些期待。

懷抱著這樣矛盾的心思，日向推開了浴室的門。

這是他恢復意識以來第一次洗澡。站在鏡子前，看著明顯年長的自己，他還是不太習慣。身高高上不少，國三時自己才一百六出頭，現在……應該有一百七了吧。『影山』看上去快一百九……令人討厭的身高！

他又捏了捏自己的肌肉，覺得有些……硬，他從沒摸過人的肌肉，但他自己現在就滿身肌肉，夠他摸個過癮。但在全身上下都摸過一遍後，日向才意識到這行為有多詭異，趕緊洗淨身體後泡進浴缸，想把剛才愚蠢的行徑忘得一乾二淨。

「……唉……」

醒來才第二天。

要面對的事太多了。

二十年來的人生，結婚生子的小夏，老去的父母，不認識的朋友與隊友。

……以及『影山』。

日向在浴缸裡抱住了膝蓋，將臉埋了進去，浴室裡的熱氣，膝蓋與胸膛間的熱氣，薰得他幾乎喘不過氣，但他現在就需要這種麻痺自己精神的東西。

在無法呼吸的前一刻，他終於抬起了臉。

在朦朧的意識與水氣中，因為一直穿著衣服而沒能察覺到，日向這時才發現右膝蓋的側邊，有一道小小的疤。

「……嗯？」

一道有縫針痕跡的疤。


	2. Chapter 2

「翔陽，飛雄來接你了。」

母親朝房裡喊，但日向窩在房裡不肯出來。他昨晚睡得不算好，雖然是妹妹的房間，但二十年來的落差也讓這裡不再熟悉，像是睡在陌生人的家裡，他都不曉得繼續住在醫院是不是還相對好些。

雪上加霜的是，『影山』真的如昨天所說的來家裡接他了。

這算是公然綁架嗎！不，好像不算……

「翔陽，你還在睡嗎？」

母親又喊了一次，如果繼續裝睡下去，『影山』或許會直接進來房裡找他，日向最後只能死心離開房間。

來到客廳，看到『影山』坐在桌前，母親說翔陽還沒吃早餐，要再等等，他點點頭，占用桌子的一角寫起了一本破破爛爛的筆記本。

日向刻意在對角──離『影山』最遠的地方──坐下，安安靜靜地吃著早餐，他不敢與『影山』視線交會，只能用眼角餘光偷偷地觀察。在他的記憶裡，半年前遇到的那個影山很高，但不算壯，現在這個只看上半身也知道肌肉非常發達，昨天洗澡時自己也滿身肌肉，不曉得跟他比起來誰比較壯……手掌很大，手指很長，戒指……戴著。臉上還看不出皺紋，他也三十五歲了吧，但宣稱二十出頭大概也不會被懷疑，啊，我自己也不像三十五就是了……

不知不覺早餐也吃完了，到了不得不出門的時候了。『影山』向母親報告了行程，他們接下來會先去市區的體育館，傍晚時去烏野，晚上就會回來。

日向到現在還在掙扎，他實在不想跟『影山』單獨相處，但又明白由不得自己任性，腦裡不斷閃過各種藉口想盡辦法不要出門，但他什麼都還來不及說，就看見『影山』從他自己的包包裡拿出了一個再熟悉不過的東西。

「我給你舉球，要不要過來。」

「要！」

日向就這樣被一顆排球拐上車了。當他繫好了安全帶，車子開上了山路他才驚覺自己把自己賣了。但在車上哪都跑不了，最後只能緊抓著安全帶給自己一點安全感。

『影山』專心開著車，日向又偷偷觀察起他。只要不開口跟自己吵，確實是長得滿帥的啊……側臉也很好看……

想不通，實在想不通，就不提我了，像他這種打過奧運、又高又帥又多金的職業球員應該不缺女朋友吧，怎麼就偏偏選了一個男的……

……為什麼要選我呢。

開了十幾分後他們來到了市區的市民體育館，『影山』似乎已經打點好了，跟門口的人講了幾句，沒多久工作人員就直接開了空場地給他們。這裡租一天要花多少錢啊，日向不敢問，或許國手有特殊待遇也說不一定喔！他還在胡思亂想，『影山』就喊他趕緊去把衣服換好來暖身。

換好了運動服也穿上了護膝後，『影山』讓日向跟著他的動作，開始一個個暖身運動。明白暖身的重要性，日向乖巧地配合，但當做到伸展動作時他才驚覺不妙──伸展動作有不少項要雙人配合，這代表他將不得不與『影山』近距離接觸。

「轉過去。」

日向在心裡慘叫，但事到如今再裝肚子痛躲去廁所似乎也來不及了，他做好壯士赴死的決心轉身，打定主意只要『影山』一亂摸就直接往他臉上揍下去讓他再也不能靠臉吃飯。

但預期中的騷擾並沒有發生。

『影山』很普通地壓著他的背，並要他在感到疼痛時出聲。日向原先還有些緊繃，但身體似乎還記得如何放鬆，直到胸膛都貼到了地板上他也感受不到勉強，就像他本來就做得到那樣地自然。

「嗯……嗯嗯？」

「在醫院躺了兩天看樣子影響不大。」

『影山』的語氣聽上去稍稍鬆了口氣，他們接著又做了幾項伸展。日向的拳頭直到最後都沒能用上。

「你的右腳讓我看看。」

整組暖身與伸展結束後，日向對『影山』已經放下了大部分的戒心，指定的右腳，昨天看到有縫線疤痕的那隻腳，明白『影山』沒有非分之想，日向這次沒有猶豫就把腳伸了出去。

『影山』將日向右腳的護膝退到腳踝，接著與伸展時相同，叫他放鬆，並要他在感到疼痛時出聲，他對日向的膝蓋按摩、彎曲、拉直──厚實的大手對膝蓋溫柔又細心，日向光從這點就可以感受到『影山』有多重視他。

「……我膝蓋受過傷嗎？」

終於還是忍不住問出口了，父母刻意保留了一些內容沒讓他問，日向知道這是屬於他跟『影山』之間的事，所以只能由『影山』來說。

「對，動過手術。」

「……這是我退役的原因嗎？」

一年半前。

三十三歲，以排球選手而言仍未退高峰的年紀。日向不覺得自己只想打到三十三歲，那會退役就只有一種可能了。

「對。」

按摩膝蓋的手停頓了下，才又繼續按：「但你還能打球，你復原得很好。」

「我們明年還要一起去奧運。」

奧運。

日向突然覺得眼眶有點熱，胸口感到一陣疼痛。他知道這是他體內的『日向』在作怪。深深吸了一口氣，把這些心思壓了下去。

「戒指脫了，待會打球才不會影響。」

『影山』邊說邊把他自己手上的戒指也拔下，日向照做並遞給他，『影山』將戒指好好地收到小袋子裡並放進包包。事前準備至此總算是全都做完了，終於可以開始打球。

但日向表現得比他自己想像地還糟。

不論是奔跑、跳躍還是接球──他的動作與意識都配合不上。身體還記得那些基本動作與技巧，但就是跟不上。他會因為自己跳太高或跑太快而踉蹌，甚至被快速接球的反應嚇到。

但最可怕的還是『影山』的臉。

他還記得「半年前」的比賽，『影山』在隊友跟不上他的舉球、以及不去追球時也是同樣的臉。在自己被接球嚇到跌倒不曉得第幾次時，『影山』終於看不下去，大步走了過來。日向察覺自己命數已近，害怕地閉上雙眼。

但預期再一次背叛他，沒有謾罵，也沒有暴力相向，『影山』只是很普通地將他從地板拉起來。

「……我們從頭來過。」

他看上去有些無奈，語氣還充滿了不耐煩，但手上的動作卻與語氣相反，不厭其煩地替日向調整身體整體的協調。日向照著他的指示跳躍與奔跑，以及適度的休息，午餐則是事先準備好的飯糰，還睡了個短暫的午覺，下午又繼續同樣的事。

如此規律而機械式的模式理當感到厭煩的，但日向卻莫名地樂在其中，或許是因為這一切都與排球有關吧，『影山』也陪他耗。結果光是讓日向熟悉現在的跳高與速度，整個白天就過去了，轉眼間也快到了要離開體育館的時間。

身體狀態好不容易都調整好，體內的火已經被點著卻要將它捻熄，日向整個人躁動不安，不願意就這樣離開球場。他甚至想拋棄自尊去央求『影山』舉球給他，哪怕只有一顆也好──

但他一回頭，就看到『影山』站在遠處，手上有顆球。

他當下就明白了『影山』的用意。

『影山』並沒對日向做出任何指示，就將球穩穩地拋向空中──日向看準了軌跡，奔跑、起跳──抬手向下一扣。

碰！

一記漂亮的扣球。球打到了地面，發出清脆的聲響，並彈向一旁，滾落在地上。

日向看著自己發紅的手，扣球那瞬間的觸感似乎還遺留在那上頭，熱辣的痛覺幾秒後才跟上，爬滿了整個掌心。他最喜歡的扣球。最帥氣的姿勢。扣下去的那刻。好喜歡。好開心。好喜歡。他回頭，朝著『影山』大喊──

「『影山』！再一顆──」

_──影山！給我舉球！_

「……欸。」

好像閃過了什麼。

『影山』並沒有注意到日向的異狀，又從推車上拿了球。日向很快地就將剛才的事拋去九霄雲外，再一次扣下『影山』舉給他的球。

他們後來又打了好幾顆，直到時間真的再也不允許為止。

「你那時候明明對隊友兇巴巴的，但其實人還滿不錯的嘛。」收操時日向酸溜溜地說道：「上午的時候我也以為自己要被你罵了，結果沒有。」

應該是埋怨的內容，但『影山』聽了後表情並沒有多大變化，只是輕描淡寫地回應。

「國中的時候態度的確不好，我沒顧慮到隊友。」他稍微停頓了下，才又繼續開口：「但後來讓我學到這些的就是烏野的大家……還有你。」

最後那幾個字的聲音很小，日向知道這是在害臊，就不窮追猛打，只是這些話的語氣太過溫柔，還是讓他不太自在。

「……明明可以好好說話的啊，怎麼對我一見面就講那種話。」

「那種話？你是指『你這三年到底做了什麼』嗎？」

「……你記得挺清楚的嘛。」

他們已經做完了收操，也換回了衣服，為了不耽誤時間便快步走向停車場。

「但那時候我的確是滿火大的。」

「哈？要火大也應該是我才對吧。」

我還被你罵到哭了──想起了不堪的回憶，日向惡狠狠地咬牙，但『影山』接下去的話卻讓他嚇到差點掉了手上的運動包。

「我在氣你把自己埋沒了。」

「……欸。」

「你不論是跑步的速度、跳躍的高度、追球時的反應以及綜合反射神經都非常優秀──但基礎卻完全不行，明明有那麼好的天份與素質，國中有整整三年可以磨練卻什麼都不做，什麼都沒發揮到，當然會生氣。」

這，這到底是在誇他還是損他？日向陷入了混亂，但毫無疑問的是『影山』對他的評價確實不低。但還不只這些，他總覺得這些話──

──很熟悉。

這應該是，第二次。

『影山』第二次跟自己解釋那句話的意思。

_──笨蛋！這種事應該好好說出來吧，講成這樣誰都會覺得是在罵人好嗎！_

「這──這種事！應該好好說出來啊，講成這樣誰都會覺得是在罵人啊！」

等意識到的時候，已經循著記憶裡的回應一齊脫口而出。『影山』愣了下，似乎也注意到回應與「以前」如出一轍，整天下來沒什麼情緒波動的『影山』這時也激動起來。

「……你想起什麼了嗎！」

「欸不是、」

『影山』整張臉湊了過來，日向嚇得退了幾步，看到他這樣『影山』只好又拉開距離。

「只是突然……閃過一些……」

他又想起今天扣球時一閃而過的什麼東西，便伸手做出了扣球的姿勢：「今天扣球的時候也是，突然就……想到一些什麼……要你舉球給我什麼的……」

「……」

『影山』臉上是藏不住的失落，但很快就收斂起來，又回到面無表情的模樣。

「醫生……醫生說過，盡量讓你過著和以前一樣的生活。」他開了車門，將日向趕去副駕駛座上：「今天打打球就讓你想起了兩件事，那之後再多打一點吧，或許可以想起更多。」

日向點點頭，看著『影山』坐到駕駛座上。但『影山』並沒有立刻就發動車子，以為他還沉浸在剛才的情緒裡，日向想著那就稍微等等吧，才注意到影山手上拿個一個小袋子。

他遲疑了一會兒，終於下定決心，拉了拉『影山』的袖子，『影山』沒料到一旁的日向會主動碰他，嚇了一跳，整台車都在震動。等車也穩定下來後，日向將左手朝『影山』伸了出去，但他刻意別開了臉，不想讓『影山』看到他是什麼表情。

反正一定紅得不像話吧。

「……」

『影山』小心翼翼地牽起了自己的手，帶著微微地顫抖，將戒指再一次套到他左手的無名指上。

  
  
  


車開大約十幾分鐘就到烏野高中了，與在市民體育館時相同，『影山』與門口的警衛說聲後校門就大方地開啟讓他們進去停車。走去校內體育館的途中，日向止不住好奇心四處張望，畢竟是他崇拜的高中啊！雖然是他讀了三年的地方，但果然一點印象也沒有。『影山』怕他走丟，在日向離自己太遠時會喊一聲讓他回來，走走停停了好一陣子，終於來到了校內的體育館。

他們在市民體育館耗掉太多時間了，排球社的練習也已經進入尾聲了。

「是教練！還有『影山』先生！」

應該是隊長的學生率先發現在門口的他們，日向有些怯生，躲到了『影山』背後，但『影山』直直地走進館內，他只好也跟著走進去。

「你們比想像中的還晚來啊！」

除了學生外，館內還有個中年人，他染了一頭金髮，眼神兇惡，第一眼看上去有些難以親近，但從態度來看應該也是他倆熟識的人。

「在市區的體育館不小心花了太多時間。」

「是打得太開心了吧哈哈！」

「不好意思，還讓您臨時代班。」

「沒問題沒問題！這點小事幹嘛見外。啊，讓我看看日向啊，別躲在後面啊，真的失憶了嗎？」

中年人伸直了身子看向『影山』後方的日向，日向無處閃躲，只得僵在原地不動。

「啊──這下真的麻煩了，飛雄你也辛苦啦。」

這名中年人對日向介紹自己，他是日向就讀烏野時排球社的教練，烏養繫心，武田老師也是他的舊識。

「小巨人的教練是他的爺爺。」

『影山』總是能很簡單地就抓到日向的重點，就像今天能用一顆球把他拐出門那樣，一聽到小巨人，日向雙眼都放光了，明明上一秒還覺得眼前的人很難相處，這下那些恐懼全都拋諸腦後了。

「小巨人！」

「啊、對對，日向你後來也有讓我爺爺指導過啊，高一的時候。」

「真的嗎！小巨人的教練啊，好想去看看──」

「日向。」

『影山』突然打斷了自己的話，日向又回頭看了看烏養，他露出有點無奈的笑容，日向對人的情感很敏銳，即使不說大多也能明白，雖然課業不好，但卻不笨，很快就理解了話題必須打住的原因。

是啊，他的時間已經過了二十年。

「教練會好起來嗎？」

學生們收拾完東西後都圍了過來，其中一個眼眶都紅了，日向猜到他應該就是把發球打到自己後腦勺上的人。

「沒事啦！醫生說很快就可以想起來了！裡面外面都沒事，真的！」

日向拍拍自己的頭顱並開朗地說著，這不是演出來的，雖然還有些不安，但他確實有在慢慢地想起一些事。以及，雖然與『影山』相處仍讓他感到尷尬，但也漸漸地拾回了一些信賴感──那是即使他一直言不由衷不去面對，但還是打從心底無法忽視的東西，是他體內的『日向』在告訴他的東西。

所以他沒什麼好怕的。

  
  
  


可能是整天的活動消耗了他的體力，日向在這個夜晚睡得比昨晚還好，甚至還做了夢。

> 每天來到烏野都要騎很長一段山路，如果想參加晨練，那就要更早起。我來到車棚將車停好，還看不到其它車，雖然排球社也只有我是騎腳踏車，但那麼早，我應該是第一個吧！
> 
> 我踏著輕快的腳步開始走，這時後方卻傳來了奇怪的聲音，一回頭就看到影山用驚人的速度跑了過來，並越過我往社辦的方向跑去。
> 
> 這是要跟我比跑嗎！我也追上去，但他還是早我一步踩到了往上的樓梯。
> 
> 一大早就全力衝刺讓我整個人都癱在地上，影山在這時對我說──

──說了什麼？

日向在這時醒了過來，與『影山』跑步的影像都算清楚，但樓梯下的對話卻很模糊，他當時說了什麼？

「翔陽，飛雄來接你了喔。」

與昨天早上一樣的對話，日向默默下了決定，這次不等母親喊第二次，他就走出了房門。他看到玄關的『影山』正要脫鞋進門，似乎沒料到日向的動作那麼快，影山加速了脫鞋的動作。

但日向卻反其道而行衝向玄關，穿了拖鞋就跑出門。

「翔陽！？」

母親的驚愕聲落在身後，隨後是重重的腳步聲──他知道『影山』把鞋穿好追上來了。初秋的清晨已有些許涼意，他穿著睡衣就跑出來了，跑著跑著覺得有些冷，但這不妨礙他繼續加快速度。他知道自己的速度不只這樣，他應該還可以更快──再更快──

「……咦、」

腳跟不上了。

像昨天適應不了自己的速度那樣，他腳步一個踉蹌，就要直接摔向地上──

「你這個呆子！」

『影山』怒吼，穩穩地接住了他。兩人雙雙摔向地面，但做好了受身動作的『影山』沒讓他倆受任何傷。他被『影山』抱在懷裡，日向自知理虧，不敢再動，直到兩人呼吸都恢復順暢後，『影山』才用一臉兇惡的表情質問他到底在想什麼。

「呆子！你這個呆子！在想什麼啊呆子！」

「剛剛做了夢……」

「啊？！」

「夢、夢到跟你……比跑步？但後面就想不起來了，所以想著是不是跟你比一下啊就能想到什麼……」

「是那個啊……」

你不要老是做出讓我擔心的事啊……『影山』一邊碎念，一邊站起身將日向從地板上拉了起來，確認日向站穩後才放開了手，兩人慢慢走回家裡去。

他說兩人競速不是只有一次，幾乎是天天都在比，想起跑步沒什麼大不了的──但日向沒告訴他，自己真正在意的不是跑步本身，而是夢中跑完後『影山』在「樓梯下」說了什麼，他有預感那才是最重要的東西。

重要到應該是改變了他人生的東西。

  
  
  


「你想跑的話那我們就慢跑過去吧。」

『影山』將車停在離烏野高中附近一間空屋的停車格裡，他解釋這裡是烏野的運動社團集訓時會借用的地方，現在因為是學期開始的平常日，也就沒人使用。

「雖然從這裡出發會有點遠，但畢竟我們今天也會來一趟烏野，停這裡挺剛好的──你應該沒問題，雖然路線不是從這裡開始。」

「出發？路線？」

日向聽得一頭霧水，但『影山』已經開始做暖身了，日向只好跟著他做。

「我們有次去谷地同學家，呃，她是我們的經理，要回去的時候正好碰到白鳥澤的隊長，就跟著他跑回他學校去，今天跟他說好了，會過去一趟。」

「白鳥澤？」

「宮城的強校，我們高中跟他們打過不少次。」

「嘿──」

只說這樣日向還是無法連結到「很強」是怎樣的概念。

「隊長也是國青的成員，我們三人有一起打過奧運。」

「奧運！那麼厲害！那間學校有那麼強嗎！」

一聽到關鍵字立刻就反應過來了，日向不禁感慨『影山』確實很明白怎麼與他對話，認識了二十年果然就是不一樣啊。

他倆做好暖身後便開始慢跑，與快跑不同，日向不太需要重新適應自己的手腳與速度，他很快地就進入狀況，調整好呼吸，跟在『影山』的身邊慢慢地跑著。跑了不知道多久後，終於來到了陌生的校門口。

『影山』向警衛揮了揮手後就跑進校內，日向也跟著進門。他們一路跑過各式驚人的設施，甚至還看到了馬──馬！？一般校內有馬！？但日向沒空停下欣賞馬匹，雖然『影山』不可能會把自己丟下，不過要是分心沒跟上他也免不了一陣怒罵，『影山』生氣的臉早上剛領教過，他可不想再看第二次。

來到體育館時正好有年紀與他們相仿的人走了出來，他一看到『影山』便朝他點了點頭，『影山』停下了腳步原地緩跑，也朝他點頭。

這位大概就是當初白鳥澤的隊長了。

「雖然不是初次見面，你好，我是牛島若利。」

「呃，你好，我是日向翔陽……」

名為牛島的人伸出了手，日向也伸出了自己的與他握手。根據『影山』的說法，他們在高中時肯定也與他對峙過，奧運時是隊友……但果然一點印象都沒有啊。

「你真的什麼都不記得了。那排球呢，排球還記得多少？」

「回到了國中時的狀態，這點你就別期待了。」

明明問話的對象是自己，卻是由『影山』幫他回答了，但因為『影山』說的是實話，所以自己也只能咬牙切齒無法提出異議。

「那真是太可惜了。」

牛島也跟『影山』一樣，屬於表情變化不多的類型，但說這話時看上去確實有幾分惋惜：「畢竟你是一個優秀的選手，如果把這些全都忘掉了，那對排球界將是一大損失。」

這是再高級不過的讚美了。

……但日向卻感到了些許違和感。在他的「記憶」裡，牛島應該是更──

_「優秀的幼苗要在與它相符的土壤中成長，貧瘠的土地結不出卓越的果實。」_

_「如果青城是貧瘠的土地，那我們豈不是混擬土之類的嗎？」_

「……你明明說我們是混擬土……」

「不？混擬土是你自己說的。話說你記憶恢復了嗎？」

「大概是又突然閃過什麼了吧。」

牛島還記得當年的對話，連混擬土是日向說的也記得，日向的記憶確實在一點一滴地恢復，但都只有片段，他隱約感覺這段記憶中『影山』也在他身旁，應該就是不久前他說過的，兩人一起來到白鳥澤時所發生的對話。但除此之外，什麼都想不起來了。

牛島退役後回到了白鳥澤當起了教練，也因此『影山』才得以安排今天的行程。他們進到了白鳥澤的體育館，與烏野的不同，白鳥澤的體育館是排球隊專用的，相當大，館內還有分區。日向的狀況特殊，多少需要一些隱私，白鳥澤的體育館便能做到這一點。

他們接下來將進行一局三對三的小比賽。

「或許讓你跟以前的對手打幾局可以回想起什麼事。」

這是『影山』的用意，只有一局則是考慮到日向的膝蓋──沒有比實戰更寶貴的經驗了。昨天不過是在市區體育館打了幾球就恢復了零星的記憶，如果是強度又較高的比賽，那或許對記憶的刺激會更有效吧──這是很正確的考量，事實上日向並不只回想起兩件事，畢竟他當晚還夢到了一些片段。

不過『影山』千算萬算卻偏偏少算了一件事。

「……我肚子痛。」

「喂。」

現在的日向對比賽的經驗就只有國三那一次，『影山』並沒有忘記日向曾有賽前緊張到拉肚子的毛病，但沒想過失去記憶後竟然也能完整重現當時的狀況，不可置信地看著抱著肚子瑟瑟發抖的日向。

「牛島學長抱歉你再等一下我們待會再回來！」

「喔。」

牛島不疑有他，看著『影山』拉著日向跑向通道。

日向肚子會痛只是緊張引起的，倒不一定非上廁所不可，『影山』將他帶到通道上後試圖緩解他的緊張，但他能想到最有效的方法也只有那個了。

「日向，看我，喂。」

「唔唔……」

「呆子，轉過來看這裡。」

『影山』不得不捏住日向的下巴，強迫他看向自己，確認日向有在聽他說話後，『影山』才放開了手並接著說了下去：「你還記不記得後腦勺發球？」

「……你說把我打到失憶那顆？我怎麼可能記得……」

「不是，我是說，你高一的時候曾經發球失誤。」『影山』說到這，用手拍了拍自己的後腦勺：「把球發到我頭上去，我說的是那個。」

我。

把球。

發到『影山』頭上……？

「咿！」

「想起來了嗎！」

「沒有！我不敢想！」

他光想像就毛骨悚然！雖然現在這個『影山』很溫柔，但如果是高一的『影山』，跟國三的時候也沒差多少吧，那時候的自己如果把球發到他頭上，會是多恐怖的一件事，他真的是想也不敢想！

「不行！你得給我想！」

「我不要！」

「你自己說過的！沒有比這更恐怖的事了！緊張的時候就想一下把球發到我頭上的樣子！就沒有什麼好怕的了！」

比把球發到『影山』還恐怖的事……

好像還真的不存在。

「沒辦法模擬嗎？那我做一下那時候的表情──」

「不用！不要！我完全可以想像！我好了！」

日向的緊張確實緩解了。

自己高中的時候居然是用這種方法讓自己不再緊張的……他對『影山』半是感激半是恐懼，但也越發不明白他們到底是怎麼走到結婚這條路上的了。

日向亦步亦趨地跟著『影山』回到了球場上，牛島也已經做好了準備等著他們。小比賽是為了日向的復健而進行的，所以也以他為中心去組隊──日向攻擊、『影山』舉球，並有一個白鳥澤的正選輔舉。

「『影山』先生！日向先生！請多指教！」

「咿！」

「啊，不用敬語沒關係，尤其現在這裡面是國中生。」

「我知道了！日向先……日向同、同學！一起加油吧！」

「好的！不對、喔……喔喔！一起加油吧！」

在場為數不多的學生都被告知過日向的狀況，但突然要他們對職業選手不再拘謹並不可能。而對現在的日向來說，即使明白實際年齡是他比較大，但他的認知裡眼前的人就是比自己年長的高中生，當然也不可能將他們當平輩，更遑論後輩，結果就是兩邊都緊張得要命。雖然『影山』試圖緩頰，但成效有限。所幸都是熱愛排球的人，一打起球來就不再介意這些小事，日向沒多久就發揮他高度的社交能力與白鳥澤的輔舉打成一片了。

在『影山』昨日的調整下，日向今天的表現好多了，起碼身體有較為協調。雖不至於回到職業的水準，但至少比國三時好上那麼一點。

但打著『影山』的舉球，日向總感覺有哪裡不太對勁。『影山』的舉球很棒，配合著他的高度與速度，明明各方面來看都是無可挑剔的舉球，但日向就是覺得，不對。他知道的，是體內的『日向』又在作怪了。明明頑強地不肯恢復記憶，卻又留戀於『影山』的一切，叫囂著『影山』給他的才不只如此──

_「因為我除了相信你別無他法。」_

他感受到了至今為止恢復的記憶中，最為強烈的情感。

「……『影山』。」

「？」

「舉球給我吧。」

「……」

日向不明白該如何表達他心裡的那份悸動。

但他卻明白『影山』肯定懂他。

看，那眼神不一樣了。

他本能似地跑動，用著自己最快的速度，最高的跳躍，在網前高高躍起，毫不猶豫地伸手向下一扣──

碰！扣球落地的聲響迴盪在空曠的館場內。

白鳥澤的學生們都看傻了眼，牛島也微微睜大了眼睛，那眼神中帶著驚喜。他們看過國家隊的影片，知道『影山』與日向的快攻速度有多驚人，但並沒有親眼見識過「怪人快攻」最初的版本。

日向站回了地面，睜開緊閉的雙眼，他看著逐漸滾遠的那顆球，又看向望著他的『影山』。他知道不夠，遠遠不夠，他心底的悸動還未消退──

_「我不想要再閉上眼睛了。」_

_「你剛剛妥協了對吧！」_

_「不可以放棄啊！影山！」_

_「不打嗎。」_

日向彷彿看到了那不偏不倚在他眼前落下的舉球。

吶，『日向』，這就是你無法忘懷的東西對吧，既然這樣，又為何不肯從睡夢中醒來呢。『影山』在等著你不是嗎。

他頭痛欲裂，看到『影山』朝自己跑了過來，臉上滿是擔憂。

日向最後昏了過去。


	3. Chapter 3

  
  
  


是冷氣房的味道。

這是日向在病房醒來時第一個開始運作的感官。

「……」

第二個則是從手上傳來的熱度。

『影山』握著他的手，趴伏在床邊沉睡著，高大寬闊的身體此時此刻像是縮了一圈，看上去比平時更加瘦小。

日向忍不住伸出另一隻手摸了摸『影山』的頭髮，輕柔地，緩緩地，怕驚擾了他，就像昨天他為自己戴上戒指時那樣地小心翼翼。撥開了蓋在臉上的頭髮，看到他連眼眶都紅了，我讓他哭了嗎，胸口又痛了起來。

但當他的手指再繼續往上時，有什麼突然闖進了腦海中。

_──不可以再看了。_

有什麼在阻止他，是『日向』在阻止他。

_──不可以再看下去了。_

我才不聽。

雖然他仍無法接受自己有一個「丈夫」、雖然他仍害怕著他的「丈夫」──但他想回報才短短兩天就能感受到的，滿溢而出的溫柔。

我想為了『影山』把『日向』找回來。

日向忽視了心底的那份抗拒，將頭髮再往上撥──然後看到了額頭側邊上，靠近髮線的地方有道小小的疤。

「……」

病房太安靜了，靜到呼吸聲也聽得到，靜到連日向自己的心跳聲也聽得清清楚楚。

「……日向？」

或許是額頭的觸感太過明顯，『影山』醒了過來，日向趁著『影山』剛睡醒意識還不太清楚，趕緊把撥著劉海的手又往後挪了些，這樣看上去就像是在搖著頭叫人起床，或許多少能掩飾一點。

『影山』似乎沒注意到，拉了拉筋骨，趴著睡的姿勢太容易讓身體僵硬了，日向還聽到了骨頭摩擦的聲響，『影山』喃喃說著他去找醫生，便離開了病房。

日向慶幸著自己還未平復的心跳並沒有讓他察覺。

  
  
  


「昏倒前的事還記得嗎？」

醫生與上次是同一位，進門後便開始進行例行性的問話。日向抬頭看了看『影山』，明白了他的意思，『影山』走出了病房。又把他排擠在外了。日向覺得對不起『影山』，但有些事並不想讓『影山』知道，至少現在還不想──他剛才無視了體內『日向』的警告去碰觸了一些敏感的東西，而現在自己還未做好面對的準備。

日向老實地告知了昏倒前的狀況。他在白鳥澤的體育館打球，但或許是賽前暖身的氣氛影響了他，讓他稍微想起了一些事情──於是頭痛欲裂，接著就昏了過去。

「想起的事有很多嗎？」

他搖了搖頭，說只有兩件，都是跟打球有關的事。醫生告訴他恢復記憶時因為腦在快速運作，所以確實有可能感到疼痛，甚至痛到昏倒也不是什麼少見的情況。

……但日向其實對頭痛的原因有個底，也不如醫生表面上多得簡單，這也是他將影山趕出去的理由。

「醫生你之前說過，記憶無法恢復，有可能是心因性的嘛。」

日向嚥了嚥口水，深呼吸後才又接著往下說：「……我現在可以肯定這確實跟心理問題有關了。」

「你有頭緒了？」

「……有的時候，有這種感覺。」

即使口齒伶俐如日向也很難解釋得好，他試著把這三天來的感覺表達清楚，莫名的心絞痛，不自覺想靠近但又在下一刻遠離，以及腦海裡的聲音。而每當恢復的記憶中帶有對『影山』強烈豐沛的情感時，他的頭便會痛起來──但如果『影山』在他身邊，頭痛反而又會減緩。

說這些話的當下他的頭又開始在微微刺痛。

「說實話我還是很怕他。」

日向抓緊了床單，手心盜汗，布料沾染了溼氣而顯得悶熱。

「這樣說或許很傷人，但我對他沒有任何感覺……目前恢復的記憶跟……跟戀愛結婚一點關係也沒有，反而讓我更不懂到底是怎麼走到一起的。但看到他難過或者明明覺得委屈卻什麼都不說的樣子，胸口又痛得不得了。」

他覺得自己被分割了。

毫無疑問愛著『影山』的『日向』是他，對『影山』沒任何依戀的日向也是他。他窺看著恢復的記憶，卻完全沒有帶入感，就像個旁觀者在欣賞一部第一人稱的電影，清晰卻不真實。記憶當下的情緒會流到他心裡，卻流不進他心裡，他無法產生共鳴。

二十年的空白變數太大，日向一方面期望早些恢復記憶，一方面又害怕會不會讓自己不再是自己。

「你給自己太多壓力了。」

在聽完日向一串不著邊際的話後，醫生這樣告訴他。

「不過你的記憶還是有在慢慢恢復，代表目前影山先生帶著你四處走走是奏效的？既然這樣那或許可以再觀察看看。」

日向這時才想起來，他的主治醫生負責的是腦外科，工作內容並不包含傾聽他的煩惱，但醫生還是留在病房內好好地聽他說完了。

「……這是我自己的意見，你聽聽就好，我認為你們之間……應該是你，對影山先生有一些心結。」

「……」

「至少我聽下來覺得、」醫生指了指日向的胸口，日向明白這不是在說他，而是在說『日向』。

「你對影山先生抱有一定程度的罪惡感。」

罪惡感嗎。

聽到這詞的瞬間，日向茅塞頓開。他一直無法總結這幾天來的情緒，被醫生一說，確實就是那樣的感覺。

但罪惡感，『日向』到底是為什麼對『影山』抱著罪惡感呢。他想起了額頭上那小小的傷口，以及當時腦海中企圖遏止他的叫囂，他有預感，當他願意面對傷口的由來時，他所有的記憶便會一併恢復。

醫生的問診結束後『影山』才得以進入病房，明明是家屬卻被當事者拒絕，日向一想到便有些苦澀，但與第一天時不同，『影山』並沒有一副不甘不願的模樣。

果然是笨蛋，如果覺得那是為了『日向』好，便會義無反顧地接受並堅持下去。不閉眼快攻時是這樣，為了他練落下舉球時也是這樣，再之後看了星海學長的起跳後將它帶回來交給自己時還是這樣，『影山』總是這樣。

……

星海學長？誰？

似乎是恍神的表情太明顯了，『影山』有些擔心地在日向的眼前左晃右晃，但又不好意思直接開口，日向回神時發現這些小細節，覺得實在太蠢了，忍不住噗哧一聲笑了出來。『影山』倒抽一口氣，看上去有些惱怒，並把手往日向頭上伸了過去，但隨即想到此日向非彼『日向』於是又硬生生停住，這讓日向笑得更大聲了。

「呆……日、日向，真的沒事了？」

「你是不是差點對我人身攻擊。」

「……沒有。」

「你知道你心虛的時候會停頓一下才開口嗎。」

「……才不會！」

逗『影山』玩實在太有趣了，雖然對他仍是沒有長輩或友人以上的情感，但日向或多或少明白了體內的自己為何會喜歡上他。如果跟『影山』在一起，那肯定每天都不無聊吧。

  
  
  


這一昏讓『影山』嚇壞了，把日向送回家裡後就禁止他再出門，日向覺得自己沒那麼嚴重，還想再多打一點球，而且照原定計畫他本來還要去趟烏野的。但母親與『影山』威嚇的視線太過嚇人，最後也只能安分地留在家裡。

『影山』離開前表示他明天要處理工作的事，不會來接他，但小夏已經排好了時間，明天會過來陪陪日向。他又再三交代絕對不准偷跑出去，也不准在家玩球，而且一定要好好按摩腳──『影山』嘮叨個沒完，日向眼看著去烏野的時間都快到了，趕緊將對方推出門。

送『影山』出門後，日向在意起兩件事，小夏的事以及『影山』工作的事。日向仍是難以想像快三十歲的小夏，也不敢去想，決定把這件事丟到明天見到本人再去面對。至於『影山』的工作，他剛才確實說了明天要處理工作，他原先以為『影山』也是烏野的教練，但後來想想不對，失憶那天他是後來才到病房，擔任烏野的教練這件事應該只是幫自己代班而已，那他的工作到底是什麼呢。

沒工作嗎？不然怎麼能在平常日幫他代班……說起來前天在醫院似乎有聽到『影山』剛換工作……

「媽，說起來，『影山』是做什麼工作的？不然怎麼有時間載我整天跑來跑去還幫我代班啊。」

日向百思不得其解，他內在畢竟還是國三的學生，對成年人工作的運作並不是很了解，最後還是忍不住發問了。

「怎麼了？終於對老公產生興趣想打聽了？」

「……才不是！算了！我不問了。」

但才說沒幾句母親就把話題引導出去，又來了，雖然早明白父母刻意把一些問題保留想讓他自己去問『影山』，但太過赤裸反而令他產生抗拒。日向賭氣不再發問，但也閒得發慌，家當都已搬了出去，雖然身在老家但沒幾樣東西是自己的，根本沒辦法打發時間。

「啊，翔陽，我都忘了，電視旁邊有個紙箱，裡面的東西你可以拿來看。」

「……什麼？」

「飛雄拿來的。」

「……」

完全沒有興趣。

但他沒本錢耍賴，聊勝於無，比起在地上打滾還不如勉強瞥個一眼看看，就一眼！但一開紙箱，那些糾結立刻拋去了九霄雲外。裡面有至少五年份的月刊排球，還有日本國際賽的錄影。考慮到日向的時間還停留在二十年前，年份也是從二零一一年開始。

對這些東西心花怒放，日向對『影山』的好感度立刻上升了不只一個等級。他在此刻終於有了『影山』果然是他另一半的實在感──『影山』實在太了解他了，仔細想想，『影山』昨天還只靠一顆球就能把他拐上車，確實很有手段。

  
  
  


昨天翻舊雜誌翻了很久，睡了個好覺，但等早上起床時，日向才想起自己把某件事忘得一乾二淨了。

今天小夏會來。

快三十歲還已經生了一個女兒的小夏。

他還沒做好準備去面對啊！

「翔陽，小夏來了喔～」

「啊啊啊啊啊！」

不行！他心理建設都還沒蓋完啊！日向衝向門口先一步將門鎖上，又鑽回被窩裡當起了鴕鳥，任憑外頭的人怎麼喊都沒開門的意思。快三十歲的小夏，年紀比自己大的小夏，不行！真的不行！雖然很對不起妹妹，但哥哥我真的沒辦法接受啊！

「哥哥！」

……

嗯？

「哥哥！開門嘛！」

……是小夏的聲音？

他不會聽錯，這軟綿稚嫩的聲音，毫無疑問屬於他的妹妹日向夏。難道自己逃避現實到出現幻聽了？日向離開了床舖，如履薄冰地開了門，但門口沒人──他又聽到「哥哥！」一聲呼喊從下方傳來，便低頭一看，接著竟然真的看到──

──看到小一號的日向夏。

「……」

「哥哥開門了！哥哥開門了！」

小一號的日向夏，暫且稱她為小小夏吧。她甚至不及日向的膝蓋，走路還搖搖晃晃的，一邊喊著口齒不清的句子，一邊跑向客廳。日向跟著她走進了客廳，便看到母親，小小夏，以及另一名女性。

「哥哥！」

……啊，這個才是小夏。

雖然身高抽高了，聲音有些變了，臉也拉長了，但這語氣，這笑容，確實是他的小夏。

「哥哥！哥哥！」

而現在趴在小夏身上的小小夏，應該就是她的女兒了吧。回想起來，回到家第一天翻著相簿時母親確實有說過小夏的女兒跟她幾乎一模一樣──看著與記憶中的小夏幾乎沒有差別的小女孩，確實是這麼一回事啊。

「翔陽啊，說小夏不是以前小小的軟軟的樣子他就不喜歡了，一直吵著不想看到長大的小夏呢……」

「什麼嘛！哥哥怎麼差勁！過分！」

「過分！」

「我沒有我不是不要亂說！」

母親故作心寒地編造了一段日向根本沒說過但也沒偏離原意的話，小夏配合著母親的演出數落了日向，至於女兒，根本聽不懂大人的話，只能複誦著小夏的語尾。

「我只是還不能接受小夏長那麼大了！因為我的小夏明明就還小小的會跟前跟後喊哥哥很可愛的──」

「所以現在就不可愛了？這不就是不喜歡了，哥哥只喜歡小夏小時候，跟小孩子養寵物一樣嘛，長大了就覺得不可愛了，沒那麼喜歡了不是嗎，這樣的哥哥，我也不想喜歡了。」

日向慌張地辯解，但聽上去只是越描越黑，小夏鼓起臉頰，別過頭去表達不滿，這讓日向徹底慌了，雙手在半空亂揮。他想開口解釋但又怕再說錯話，而且也不能閉嘴讓誤會持續下去，開口閉口好幾次都說不出一句完整的話，最後只能發出一陣陣的嘆息，無力地趴倒在榻榻米上。

「……噗哧、」

大概是日向的模樣太有趣，小夏終於笑了出來。

「開玩笑的開玩笑的，哥哥你別當真啊。」

「小夏──」

「真的真的，才沒有不喜歡哥哥啦，一直都最喜歡哥哥了！」

「最喜歡哥哥！」

看著小夏的笑容，聽著她女兒天真的童言童語，日向終於收回了初見時的不安，放鬆下來，自此才開始天南地北的閒聊。

日向首先就問了相簿看到的事。小夏說得比日向前天得知的內容又更加詳細。『影山』高中一畢業就成為職業選手了，一開始是住宿舍，一年後搬出去到外頭租屋。日向回國後如果有東京的賽事、或者不在賽季時為了方便都會住他那裡。

至於小夏，因為高中畢業後考上了東京的大學，學季與賽季大致重合，少有互相干涉的月份，『影山』不在國內時房子也是空著，她便順理成章地住了進去。

這越聽越覺得父母也太寬心了，即使那時候家人們已認識『影山』一段時間了，但畢竟還是外人啊。日向雖然也住那個家，但大部分時間根本不在。小夏不說，連父母都敢讓小夏住進可能會與外人男性獨處的地方，到底是對『影山』有多放心啊。

「因為，那時候爸媽其實就已經察覺你們兩個的事了。」

「……」

但在聽日向這麼說後，母親卻不慌不忙地回應。她邊說邊翻著相片，除了客廳那張，還有許多日向兄妹與『影山』三人一同出遊的相片。

「高中的時候就知道了，只是怕給你們壓力，所以不說。」

「我也有發現喔，都住進去了怎麼可能沒注意到。」

小夏也接著母親的話。她指向了其中一張相片，笑容滿面的她挽著哥哥們的手，日向笑得靦腆，『影山』則板著一張臉。日向記得，母親確實說過『影山』不擅長刻意露出笑容，所以日向便要求他乾脆面無表情。

「我喜歡哥哥，也喜歡飛雄，所以覺得，很好。」

我重要的人有了重要的人，那人對我也很重要，而他們也彼此珍視。這高興都來不及了，又怎麼可能去反對呢──小夏平靜地坦白，畢竟她也是從哥哥升上高中起，就一直聽著、看著『影山』的事，也與本人相處過。於她而言，說「影山飛雄」是她的第二個哥哥都不為過。

大學畢業後在那又住了大約一年，直到工作穩定後才搬出去。

「那時候也滿辛苦的。」

她說這句話時流露出一種特別的情感，但很快地收斂起來，日向無法參透那代表的意涵，這話題也到此結束。

「今天看到哥哥精神很好，總算讓我放心了。」

小夏是抽空回宮城的，沒能留在家裡過夜，一到傍晚便要趕回外縣。在門口送行時，她帶著微微的笑容對日向說著：「前天接到電話時原本還非常擔心，但今天看到哥哥果然還是哥哥就放心了，想想也是嘛，十五歲的哥哥跟三十五歲的也都還是哥哥啊，根本沒變過。」

但接著的話，語氣間就滿是語重心長了。

「所以呢，現在是飛雄比較需要擔心了。」

「……小夏在擔心『影山』嗎？」

「嗯。」

小夏此刻的表情，與先前說到畢業搬家時差不多，兄妹倆個性如出一轍，在家人面前不太藏得住心事，也不喜歡拐彎抹角，但此時卻顯得難以啟齒。

前天接到電話時就覺得飛雄的狀況不太好──她喃喃說著。但這話即使小夏不說，日向也能明白。另一半突然失憶，不只不願意承認伴侶關係、還赤裸裸地展現排斥與敵意──『影山』雖然沒講什麼，但肯定不太好受。日向聽著心虛，不過沒半點記憶的他確實還做不到與影山自然相處。

「雖然覺得，是飛雄的話一定沒問題的，但果然還是會擔心啊。」

「……」

「本來還想跟他說說話的，但飛雄不在呢……」

> ──哥哥，飛雄呢？
> 
> 在巴士站時，來為我送行的小夏看了看四周，沒找到她熟識的人後便抬起頭來問我。我摸摸她的頭，告訴她飛雄不在，他──

「哥哥？」

日向突然陷入了回憶──準確來說是恢復了記憶──便恍神起來，妹妹投以擔憂的眼神，日向趕緊說自己沒問題，只是突然想起一些事。

「……小夏，妳還記得嗎？以前是不是有在車站問過我『影山』為什麼不在……」

「嗯……啊，有，是說哥哥要搭夜巴去成田機場那時候的事吧。」

夜巴……一聽到這詞彙，日向隱約感覺記憶在一點點地填入腦海裡。夜巴，成田機場，送行……我要去巴西了。人生最重要的時刻之一，但『影山』不在。他在哪裡呢。頭又痛起來了，只要一回想起跟『影山』有關的事，他總是頭痛。但為了不讓妹妹擔心──也為了自己，日向強裝鎮定。畢竟他還沒能想起『影山』對自己說過的任何一句話，不論是樓梯下的對話、還是快攻時的溝通。『影山』到底說過什麼，他連一句都沒能想起來啊。

就像水壩破了一個小口後就會潰堤，如果想要恢復記憶，一定會需要許多突破口。他二十年來的人生既然與『影山』掛勾，那回想不起『影山』的事便如同回想不起自己的事，即使『日向』再怎麼想逃避，他也要循著線索將回憶一一翻掘而出。

「剛剛稍微想起了一點點，但還是不太清楚……妳知道『影山』為什麼不在嗎？」

日向問話時幾乎要頭痛到昏厥，他知道這是『日向』在搞鬼，但他有預感如果撐過了這次，那『日向』之後就會放棄再用同樣的手段干涉他──自己的個性就是這樣，從不示弱。『日向』既然就是他自己，那肯定也明白。

「知道喔，飛雄那時候去鹿兒島了。」

「鹿兒島……」

或許是先前已從『影山』那得知日向記憶會時有閃現，小夏對日向的提問並不感到疑惑，不只回答了問題還將更詳細的內容通盤托出。

「為了準備二零一六年的里約奧運。」

奧運。

就在這一瞬間，日向也想起了剛才對話的後續，頭痛在同時消失地無影無蹤。

_「他選擇了奧運而不是我。」_

不，還不只這些，他記得的，在樓梯下時說了什麼。

_「你會一直與我站在同樣的舞台嗎？」_

_「那當然！」_

_「即使那是日本的頂點，是世界也一樣嗎？」_

終於想起了關於他的事，即使並不多，但也幾乎是最重要的了。

『影山』總是走 **在自己面前** 。

_「我先走一步了。」_

在自己剛出發去巴西時，『影山』已經為了奧運在做準備了。在自己終於回到日本後，『影山』又出國去挑戰海外聯賽了。

他曾經為自己開闢道路。

_「為攻手打破眼前的高牆，舉球員就是為此而存在的。」_

他曾經帶自己看到頂端的風景。

_「飛吧，我會把球送過去。」_

他無條件地信任著自己。

_「只要有我在，你就是最強的。」_

為了彼此的堅持而大吵過。

_「這個快攻不需要你的意志。」_

但也為了與自己更上一層樓而付出過。

_「在我的舉球還有失誤的期間，是沒辦法和你一起練習的吧。」_

他即使看著別人也想到自己。

_「你還能跳得更高。」_

只有他知道如何讓自己振作起來。

_「這次，也是我贏了。」_

_「你來了。」_

雖然不甘心，但在國三那次的比賽中，日向的確被『影山』在球場上的實力所吸引。上了高中後，兩人合作無間，競爭與信賴相輔相成。日向在此時此刻完全明白了『日向』在排球一事上對『影山』該有多著迷。

……與『影山』打球確實很快樂，這幾天來的相處讓日向對此毫不諱言。

但那也只是對排球的熱忱。

對『影山』的感情又是何時昇華成了愛戀，日向仍未能知曉。

  
  
  


「翔陽～你該起床了，不要每次都讓飛雄等啊。」

生理時鐘並沒有隨著記憶障礙而失去作用，日向其實每天都在六點準時清醒──只是為了做足心理建設才不出房門。但失憶都第六天了，對適應力高的他來說也差不多能好好面對現實了，反正失憶都已經是最糟糕的情況了，總不可能再發生比這更糟的事吧？

才這樣想，母親便狠狠打臉了五分鐘前的自己。

「對了，翔陽啊，你今天要不要回家住。」

日向才剛就位開始吃早餐，口中的熱牛奶都還沒喝下去，母親這一句話讓他嚇到嗆了一口，頻頻咳嗽。這裡說的家肯定不是指他現在住的家，而是『影山』跟他的家。

「欸，怎麼咳成這樣，難不成感冒了？」

「不、不是……我只是嗆到……」艱難地吐出反駁的話，日向終於順過了呼吸後才緩緩開口：「為什麼要我過去？我繼續住在家裡不行嗎？」

「是沒關係啊，只是……」

母親看著日向欲言又止，日向不明白住在自己家這件事有什麼好讓母親困惑的，就算他都三十好幾了（雖然現在內容物才十五），畢竟還是家裡的一份子吧，哪有不能住在家裡的道理！

「……只是什麼？」

「只是……我跟你爸今天不會在家喔。」

「哈？」

「之前就安排好的了，我們要去泡溫泉，今天中午前就會出發，要好幾天後才會回來。」

「旅途愉快！但你們出外旅行跟我住在家裡應該不衝突吧……等等！你們難道是擔心我一個人在家沒辦法照顧自己嗎！」

「對。」

「別這樣！我年紀都多大了！」

「十五，還需要法定監護人的年紀。」

「對……也不對啦！不過就算我真的只有十五也沒問題吧！是怕我一個人在家開伙會把廚房燒了嗎！」

國中時也有過父母出於臨時而將他留在家裡的經驗，那時也沒出過什麼狀況，日向不明白怎麼這次就讓母親那麼不放心，是因為他失憶了嗎。

「我一個人沒問題，真的。」

「……」

「真的！所以我才不要過去跟他住！不要！絕對不要！」

「……翔陽，你反應會不會太大了？」

面對日向張牙舞爪的拒絕，母親的態度倒是很淡然，她一臉狐疑地看著兒子，被看的人渾身不自在，縮了縮身體，但還是努力表達自己的不滿。

「我才想問，留我一個人在家會擔心，怎麼我去跟那傢伙一起住就沒關係。」

「別說那傢伙，飛雄是你老公耶。」

「就是這件事啦！」

如果今天『影山』只是他普通朋友，日向還不會表現得那麼抗拒──但他才不只是朋友，是法定伴侶！什麼是伴侶？就是像他父母親一樣建立了親密關係的人，像路上成千上萬對的夫妻與情侶那樣的人，他完全有權利以伴侶的身分強逼他就範，而且他們還有體型上的差距，自己絕對沒得跑。

日向把這些擔憂一股腦兒地全說出來，母親靜靜聽他說著，但臉色也越來越難以言喻。

「我都不曉得你在想這些事……」

「我才驚訝原來你們都沒想過這些嗎……」

母親嘆了口氣，抬頭看了下掛鐘，應該是在確認『影山』什麼時候會到吧，之後才又回頭與日向對看。

「……就算現在的你還不算認識他吧，但對媽媽來說，已經認識他很久了，真的很久了。」或許是在醞釀情緒，她停頓了幾秒後才又開口：「他不是你說的那種人，他不會作出任何強迫你的事，絕不。」

母親都說到這份上了，再繼續堅持下去就顯得是他在無理取鬧了。母親對『影山』的認識確實比現在的他要來得深，既然能這樣保證，那肯定是對『影山』的人格有著絕對的信賴。自己與『影山』相處了好幾天仍疑神疑鬼，但父母親對『影山』的態度甚至可說是視如己出。

「……或許他是演給你們看的啊。」

這是最後的掙扎，但才說出口就連日向自己都覺得說得太過分了，沒想到母親聽了後卻一改先前嚴肅的態度，不只不生氣，反而笑了出來。日向不明所以，不解地看著她。

「飛雄才沒那麼聰明。」母親止住了笑，拍拍日向的肩膀：「他表裡如一啊，是個傻孩子。」

他是個傻孩子啊。

母親又重複了一次最後那句話。

不是錯覺，她露出了與昨日的小夏一樣的眼神，而日向也想起來了，那與五天前父親叫他將戒指戴回去時，也是一樣的眼神。

  
  
  


不久後『影山』來接他了，母親站在門口目送，對自己說了太多過分的話有所自覺，也為了不給母親難堪，日向今天便不鬧事老實地上了車。

「……今天要去哪裡啊？」

雖然是駛向市區，但並不是朝市民體育館的方向，甚至不是烏野的方向，這讓日向焦慮了起來，他努力回想著母親說過的話想讓自己不那麼害怕。

「我要去工作，所以載你去見你老朋友，下午會去接你，我們再一起去烏野打球。」

去烏野打球。

莫名地，聽到了這些突然就不再害怕了。這是第幾次？『影山』只用一句話就能讓自己對現狀感到安心。他明明是更不擅言辭的人吧。

『影山』載著日向來到了一間家庭餐廳，兩個大男人走進這樣的地方讓日向有些彆扭，但『影山』處之泰然，店員也沒對他們抱有異樣的眼光。明白這已不是二十年前，日向也稍微端正起自己的態度，他必須跟得上時代才行。

他們往裡面一點的座位走去，座位上有兩個人，他們注意到人來了，朝日向與『影山』揮揮手。日向這下也看清楚了他們的臉，但有些難以置信，也同時明白了『影山』在車上為何會說出「你」的老朋友，而不是「我們的」老朋友。

「……是小泉跟……幸治嗎？」

看著眼前的兩人，有些面生，又有些面熟，日向不太確定。二十年的時間能讓一個人的外表完全改變，也能沒多少差異。日向心底覺得就是他們兩個，但又不敢保證是不是而有些怯生。

「小翔也太無情了！我們明明上個月才剛碰過面！」

「不對不對，『這時候』的小翔應該還是天天看著我們吧？」

「對耶。」

真的是他們兩個。

日向立刻紅了眼眶，朝他們撲過去。這動作以國中生來說挺常見的，他們當年也沒少碰過，但畢竟都是二十年前的事了──泉與幸治並沒料到日向會來這一招，來不及反應，反而是『影山』似乎早有準備，先一步把人攔腰架住，才沒讓日向直接往桌上倒去。

「咕欸。」

日向被這一抱發出了詭異的叫聲，但還來不及提出控訴，『影山』就適時地鬆開了手，並與泉和幸治談起話來，日向頓時失去了插嘴的餘地。

「那你們聊，我傍晚再來接他。」

「辛苦了。」

「小翔就交給我們吧。」

「麻煩你們了。」

「不會啦，就放心過去吧。」

日向沒料想到『影山』可以與他的兒時玩伴侃侃而談，說完話後，『影山』急匆匆地快走離開了餐廳，看樣子是真的挺忙碌的。說起來他的工作到底是什麼啊。

「……你們看上去還滿熟的嘛。」

「嗯？對啊。」

「畢竟高中就認識了嘛。」

他們會認識，是自己牽線的嗎？日向隨即想到，自己失憶也不過是這幾天的事而已，但『影山』卻有辦法短時間就聯繫到他們兩人，還約出來讓他碰面，如果不是非常熟識，是不可能做到這種事的。

尤其泉與幸治也不是當年的國中生了，已經是在工作的成年人了，更不可能說約就約吧……他想到昨天回家的小夏，明明在他住院當天就知道了消息，卻還是要等幾天過後才能回家一趟，連留一晚都沒辦法。如果連家人都這樣，那遑論友人。

「……總覺得很抱歉。」

一想到這突然覺得有些抱歉，自己失憶給大家添了麻煩，還為了他讓不少人奔波勞碌。等日向回神時也已經將道歉的話脫口而出，但泉與幸治一臉不以為然。

「小翔有麻煩怎麼可能放著你不管啊！」

「要說給我們添麻煩的話，當年一直吵著要給你托球還死命拜託我們湊人數讓你參賽，那時候才是真的麻煩吧。」

「啊啊啊啊啊啊！」

對日向來說那不過是幾個月前的事，但他沒想到會硬生生被刨出來講。雖然泉與幸治也不是真的覺得這事很麻煩，只是想開個玩笑讓他輕鬆一點──但日向一想到當時的自己有多麼地纏人，還是羞愧得想找個地洞往下鑽。

「不過現在想想，幸好當時有去。」

「真的。」

「……？」

沒地洞最後只好趴在桌上，一聽到友人這樣說，讓他又抬起頭來。那場比賽不算多美好的回憶，但他們卻說「幸好有去」，為什麼呢。

泉和幸治聽了日向的疑問，互看了一眼後異口同聲地回答──

「因為這樣才能遇到『影山』啊。」

「……」

他們答應湊人數，日向才得以參加比賽──並在第一場遇上了『影山』所在的北川第一，一切都只是偶然，但那次偶然毫無疑問是他人生的轉捩點。

以當年的他來看，日向吃了那場敗仗後開始認真思考如何變強。以二十年後的今天來看，那次相遇讓他們最終走到了一起。即使沒有記憶，周遭人的態度也不斷地在提醒日向──『影山』對他有著多巨大的影響。

「說到這，小翔你剛剛不是道歉嗎，那對我們是沒必要啦。」

「但如果真要道歉，應該是對『影山』吧。」

「咕欸。」

日向再度發出幾分鐘前被攔腰阻止時發出的怪聲，他明白這句話的意思，心虛地又倒回了桌上。泉與幸治知道日向在想什麼，一人一手拍他的肩一手摸他的頭，日向被拍了摸了個夠本後，才意思意思一下抬起臉，下巴都還壓在桌上，說起話來悶聲悶氣的。

「我也知道我很過分，但真的沒辦法嘛……」

換作是你們，能接受一覺醒來突然跟你說，嗨，這裡是二十年後的世界，你已經五十五歲了，還指著一個高大的男人說這是你老公，你們要好好相處喔──

「這誰能接受啊！你們不要笑啊！」

日向自認他的敘述滿是血與淚的交織，但青梅竹馬們反而很不給面子地抱著肚子狂笑。

「抱歉抱歉，沒關係啦，又不是要你立刻就跟他相親相愛──」日向一聽到相親相愛立刻變了臉色、咬牙切齒，這讓好不容易止住笑的幸治又笑了出來。笑著實在無法說話，泉只好接著他的話繼續說下去：「但『影山』也沒強迫你吧，至少先自然一點，自然一點嘛，嗯？」

強迫……日向想起了母親今早說過的「他不會作出任何強迫你的事」。父親也好母親也好，妹妹與友人也好，每個人都那麼地信賴著『影山』，就自己還在神經兮兮的，這讓日向相當不甘心。

「……我有一種被丟下的感覺。」

這次泉與幸治沒再取笑他了，收起了戲謔的態度認真聽日向說著。

從醒來後就一直是這樣。二十年，以人的一生來說相當長的一段時間，但卻被他跳過了。不認識的老師與同學，蒼老的父母，長大成人的妹妹，不再少年的友人。社會的開放與變遷也令他難以適應，他是活在二十年前的人。

周遭的一切既陌生又熟悉，壓得他喘不過氣。

「但醫生也說了，記憶會慢慢恢復，你也真的有在想起一些事不是嗎？不要給自己太多壓力啦。」

「說是這麼說……」

有時對家人說不出口的話，對友人就敢放心訴說。他將前天與醫生的對話全盤托出，指出自己記憶障礙可能沒辦法那麼簡單就痊癒，原因無他，正是「他自己」在妨礙他。泉與幸治的表情很豐富，他們先是瞪大了雙眼，皺緊了眉頭，最後兩兩互看，然後商量著要由誰開口。

最後是由較能言善道的泉來負責發言。

「或許是『你』覺得以前衝太快了，現在需要 **停一下** 看看？」

「……停一下？」

「我也說不上來，就是……啊、對了，小翔你還記得時間膠囊吧，我們國小時玩過的。」

日向記得，他們三人在小學三年級的暑假，放了一些「寶物」在鐵製的餅乾盒裡，並約好要在國三時義起把他挖出來──在「他的記憶裡」，他們在上個星期把膠囊挖出來了。

裡面有甲蟲的脫殼、幾顆彈珠以及手指偶。國三的他們看著這些「寶物」，都露出了複雜的神情。小三時的他們到底為什麼會覺得這些是寶物呢。

那泉提這個是什麼意思呢。

「國三的我們不懂小三的我們，明明都是我們啊。就像小翔，十五歲的你不懂三十五歲的你，明明都是你自己。 **不同的年紀看法就會不同** 吧。」泉用手指敲了敲日向的胸口：「或許是三十五歲的你想要用十五歲的你來看一些事也說不一定。」

「……」

回歸初心。

如果說二十年後得自己對『影山』心存芥蒂，抱有罪惡感──那就交給仍一片純白的、十五歲的自己來檢視吧。不是以認識二十年的眼光來看『影山』，而是重新與『影山』認識嗎。

能跟泉與幸治聊過太好了，日向寬心了不少……同時也感謝『影山』安排了這次會面，即使他仍無法將感謝的話語說出口。

  
  
  


下午時『影山』依約來接他了，日向與友人們依依不捨地擁抱，『影山』也不催，就在一旁靜靜地等著。來到烏野後，『影山』像之前那樣盯緊了日向讓他確實做完了暖身，接著才允許他與學生們一起加入訓練。

日向曾接受過『影山』整整一天的調整，之後又與白鳥澤打了幾顆球。即使未回到全盛時期，也有了高中加入排球社後第二個星期的水準──這是『影山』的評價。『影山』對排球的要求嚴苛又精準，如果他那樣說，那肯定就是那樣，但「兩個星期」這種過於具體的敘述還是令日向感覺彆扭。

社團活動結束後，時間來到了傍晚，眼看也到回家的時間了──日向這時才想起來母親一早問過自己的話。

「你今天要睡哪？」

「……睡！」

「睡？」

「……那個，我是想，我還是先睡自己家好了……」

「喔。」

就在日向下意識要強烈地表達意見時，他想起了父母、妹妹與友人對『影山』的態度，也想起了『影山』對自己的呵護。不要過度拒絕了，自然一點，自然一點──雖然『影山』看上去沒什麼變化，但對日向而言，這是偉大的一步。

但『影山』在將日向送回家後，卻沒有直接離開，而是把車停在車棚，一起下車。這讓日向心中的警鈴大作，但又不停地拿著母親的話說服自己，沒事、沒事──他不會作出任何強迫你的事，就算你不相信他，也要相信自己的母親啊，對吧。

母親的擔保後來被證實了。『影山』走進家裡後直接朝廚房走去，準備好了一人份的晚餐與明日的早餐，便要直接離開。

「我手機都開著，有什麼事就直接找我。」

「……好。」

為幾分鐘前都還在懷疑『影山』的自己感到羞愧，以往『影山』離開時日向連看都不會看一眼，但這會兒為了彌補，他到了玄關替『影山』送行。

「有事真的要找我，你可以直接打電話。」

「……我知道，你也趕緊回去了。整天工作應該很累了，要早點休息。」

「嗯。」

這不是虛情假意，他是真的在關心『影山』。眼前的人眉毛稍微抬高了些，似乎對這份關心很是受用，這也讓日向的愧疚感減緩不少。

「那明天見。」

「……明天見。」

『影山』走出玄關，看似毫無留戀，但日向注意到了，他其實手有悄悄地抬高，卻又停住，這小動作甚至不足一秒，但日向還是注意到了。

他下意識地想碰碰自己，但忍住了。

_他不會作出任何強迫你的事。_

日向覺得胸口有些悶，想擺脫這種感覺，他趕緊去洗澡，洗完後按照『影山』事前的指示做好伸展，確實地按摩過膝蓋，之後再回到廚房去拿保溫起來的晚餐。

生雞蛋蓋飯跟幾盤菜，還有幾片煙燻鮭魚皮給他當配料。

很簡單的東西，但情報量卻很多。『影山』知道他愛吃什麼，知道這些東西放在他家的哪裡。或許他的一切『影山』什麼都知道。

「……我開動了。」

日向雙手合十，心懷感激地吃完了晚餐。

  
  
  


就寢時他總算明白了母親為何會擔心他不能一人留在家。不是怕他照顧不了自己，更不是怕他把廚房燒了。母親怕的是自己無法一個人過夜。

入秋後風勢逐漸大了起來，窗戶被吹得喀滋作響，像極了人在窗外拍打的聲音。穿廊風越過門板下的縫隙吹進房裡，發出呼呼的聲響，宛若有人在低語。前幾天的他不會介意，但一旦意識到整個房子只剩自己一人，日向便害怕起來。

如果房間還是二十年前那樣子，那他肯定不怕，自己又不是沒經歷過父母與妹妹都不在的夜晚。但他現在睡在小夏房裡，而即使家具是同一組，位置與方向卻完全不同，這與睡在陌生的地方沒有差別。

他想著去拿毛巾之類的東西塞住門縫，或者用膠帶將窗戶黏緊。但沒停過的聲響讓他怕得離不開被窩，棉被裡築起來的空間是唯一可以安心的地方，但他仍在裡頭瑟瑟發抖。

不只母親，『影山』問他要睡哪時大概也預想到這個可能了。有什麼事就直接找我。『影山』這樣說過。但現在已經過了午夜了，而且找他就會跟他獨處，他還是心存芥蒂。

_──他不會作出任何強迫你的事。_

_──絕不。_

「……嗚……」

晚餐的生雞蛋蓋飯啊，請給我勇氣吧！日向將手伸出被窩，又迅速地收了回來。在初秋的空氣中凍得冷冰冰的手機一下就被他拿到發熱了，日向打開螢幕，螢幕的光太過刺眼，他趕緊將亮度調到最低才能夠勉強睜開眼睛，看到通知欄顯示著『影山』有傳郵件給他。

將手機解鎖，打開訊息框。『影山』問他有沒有好好做伸展，問他天氣變冷了膝蓋會不會痛──很普通的內容，卻讓日向有點想哭。 _有什麼事就直接找我_ 。日向顫抖著手敲了一句話，並按下送出。

「如果我現在才說想過去你那裡你會不會生氣」

發出的郵件連一分鐘都還沒過就回傳了，『影山』手機不只開著，可能連靜音模式都沒設定，為的就是能第一時間收到日向的通知，哪怕吵醒他的可能不是日向，而是其它的垃圾廣告，『影山』還是把手機維持在有聲的狀態。

他也只回了一句話。

  
  
  


「等我」

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

  
  
  


感動可以很多次，但心動只要一瞬間。

這幾天與『影山』相處下來，他總有許多小細節惹得日向心裡發癢，只是日向頑固地不肯承認。

但就這麼一句話，打破了他所有心防。

等待的時間並不煎熬，日向明白，這是因為他確信著『影山』一定會來到他身邊的關係。在看到回覆那刻，他總算收回了對『影山』的所有成見，現在他打從心底認同『影山』總是能帶給他最強烈的安全感。不論是在球場上，還是在伴侶上。只要待在『影山』的身邊，他的心就能獲得平靜。

大約半小時後，日向聽到了車子行駛進庭園的聲音。玄關的拉門被打開了。「日向！」是『影山』在喊他，剛才連將手伸出被窩都感到害怕，這會兒日向毫無顧慮地跳下了床離開房間，走廊燈火通明，他跑向走廊盡頭的『影山』，並抱了上去。

『影山』的身體瞬間僵硬，他完全沒料到日向會主動碰觸他。日向不曉得是體內的他還是他自己想這麼做，但確實行動先於思考──而且抱上後也不後悔，光是將臉埋在『影山』的胸口，聽著『影山』的心跳，就讓他內心的安全感幾乎滿溢而出。

「……」

『影山』有些戰戰兢兢地回抱住日向，但在他環過日向的背的那瞬間，日向又想起了什麼──

  
  
  


> 「……我喜歡你！」
> 
> 我沒能忍住，對影山脫口而出。我每天都在想他，今天卻不曉得哪根筋不對而說了出來。明明就不是什麼浪漫或者很有氣氛的場合啊，我們只是在收拾場地而已！
> 
> 影山愣住了，我也立刻後悔說了這些話，男生被男生喜歡果然讓他覺得很奇怪吧，就算沒覺得怎樣，影山這傢伙也對人類興趣薄弱、根本只喜歡排球，或許也沒把我當成搭檔或朋友過──被不感興趣的人類開口告白，沒當場洗臉就不錯了吧。
> 
> 「不是啦其實我是說、」
> 
> 「你說的喜歡，是哪種喜歡。」
> 
> 但正當我想蒙混過去時，影山卻回了引人深思的話。他盯著我看，卻不是瞪我。與球場上我失誤時對我發怒的表情不同，也不是困惑，他像是在探詢，在查證著什麼。
> 
> 「……不是朋友的那種喜歡。」
> 
> 鬼使神差地，我竟然嘗試著再吐露一點訊息，想看看他的反應。
> 
> 「嗯。」
> 
> 影山並沒有多做反應，仍是站定在那淡然地看著我，他手上還拿著收到一半的球網，換作是平常早就吼著要我動作快一點了。這態度壯大了我的膽子，讓我又繼續試探下去。
> 
> 「也不是搭檔那種喜歡。」
> 
> 「嗯。」
> 
> 「……那你知道是哪種喜歡了嗎？」
> 
> 「……我不敢確定。」
> 
> 影山在排球上挺有自信的，但換作人際關係就畏畏縮縮，他被月島嘲諷時也回不了幾句話，雖然大概跟他笨也有關係……我們一年級為了快攻大吵大鬧時，這混帳也是狗嘴吐不出象牙。不只那次，就算知道他沒在瞧不起自己，但聽上去就不開心。
> 
> ……但就喜歡上了，有什麼辦法。
> 
> 「平常有那麼膽小嗎小山山！說出來啊！」
> 
> 「你……！那也應該是你說吧！先說喜歡的人不是你嗎！怎麼就變成我要替你解釋了！」
> 
> 「唔！」
> 
> 雖然笨，但偶爾能回得一針見血，他沒說錯，應該坦白的人是我才對，但要打開天窗說亮話說果然還是──
> 
> 「……那，那你待會不可以躲喔。」
> 
> 「哈？」
> 
> 「你不可以躲喔！」
> 
> 「……等等、你想做什麼──喂！」
> 
> 說出一句喜歡已經是我的極限了，剩下的我只能用全身全力去表達了──我丟下手中的球網，朝影山跑去，影山似乎察覺我想做什麼了，趕緊把球網也丟下。我在他面前起跳，撲向他，他已有準備而沒被我撞倒，穩穩地抱住了我。
> 
> 「是這種的！」
> 
> 「呆子！你不知道這多危險──」
> 
> 「給我抱緊一點！」
> 
> 我也不知道哪來的膽識去命令影山，但影山居然被我的氣勢壓過去了，不再回嘴，真的照我所說的抱得更緊了一些。
> 
> 「……我也是。」
> 
> 「嗯？」
> 
> 「我也是。」
> 
> 影山悶悶地說了什麼，我聽不清楚，於是他又說了一遍。這次我聽明白了，笑著笑著就哭了，他一看到我哭便手忙腳亂地用袖子去擦掉我的眼淚，問我是不是跳的姿勢不對哪裡在痛，笨蛋，我才不是因為這樣才哭的，影山大笨蛋──

  
  
  


「……日向？」

回憶的時間應該不長，但突然間沒了反應還是讓『影山』查覺到了異常。日向放開了『影山』，『影山』也隨後收回了手，他問日向有沒有什麼行李要帶過去，日向搖搖頭，他在這個家真的沒多少東西可以帶走。

前往「家」的路程並不算遙遠，路途的風景在進入夜晚只餘路燈後也不再熟悉，他們最後停進一處有管理員的公寓大廈，電梯連著停車場，過卡後便來到了他們居住的樓層。

日向的腳自己動了起來，他知道是體內的自己在引導他，跟著『影山』進門並開燈環伺了四周後，明明對此時的日向是第一次來的地方，但卻給他一股懷念感。

想想也是，自己已經一周沒回「家」了，當然會有些懷念。客廳乾淨俐落，是『影山』的風格；或大或小的玩偶與牆上五顏六色的壁貼，是日向的作風。與客廳一體成形的廚房，稍微望過去就能看到櫥櫃中從馬克杯到餐盤都是成雙成對。

但屋裡也稍嫌凌亂，沙發上堆著收進來但還沒摺好的衣服，已經沒電了被塞到角落去的掃地機器人，斷了一個掛勾還沒補上去的窗簾。日向知道『影山』不是個會放著家務不做的人，應該是沒餘力去整理吧。

……而自己在他應該休息的時間把人叫了起來。

如果傍晚時自己就決定在這住下，也不需要讓『影山』在大半夜來回奔走，日向覺得愧疚，但『影山』似乎明白他在想什麼，催促著他趕緊到房裡去睡。

日向來到了房間後，不意外地只看到了一張大床──在他傳郵件給『影山』時已有預期。 _他不會作出任何強迫你的事_ 。但日向明白，現在的他假使『影山』真的提出了什麼要求，他也不會有太多抗拒了。

但『影山』再次刷新了日向對他的好感，日向爬上床後，『影山』並沒有立刻進門，而是去抱了另一床被鋪攤在地上。

「……『影山』。」

「什麼？你還需要什麼東西嗎？」

「不是的，那個……」其實你跟我一起睡也沒關係的──他想這樣對『影山』說。但『影山』眼下淡淡的黑眼圈讓日向將這句話又吞了回去，他決定不該再給『影山』更多的刺激，現階段最重要的是讓他好好休息，最後只吐出了一句話：「……晚安。」

「晚安。」

『影山』也不曉得有沒有發現他的心思，道晚後便將床頭燈熄滅。日向還有些睡不著，但沒過幾分鐘床邊就傳來沉穩的呼吸聲，『影山』很快就入眠了。

好好休息。

日向低喃了一聲，將棉被蓋過鼻樑，裡頭的味道讓他感到安心，沒多久後也沉入了夢鄉。

  
  
  


> 「影山！」
> 
> 「……幹嘛。」
> 
> 母親那邊的爺爺家裡臨時有事，必須回去一趟，父親也陪同，小夏還小當然也被帶過去，就留我一人在家。這機會太難得了，我把影山騙來家裡過夜，他直到進了我家玄關才知道今晚家裡沒大人，他本來想直接開門回家，但被我以「晚上會有野豬出沒」為由逼了退堂鼓。
> 
> 我沒說謊！真的有野豬！我擋著門，一邊說著一邊指著玄關記事板上釘著的社區傳單。我為了這天，仔細地保留了那張紙好幾個月，就是為了用在這一刻！諒他看了那白紙黑字也不敢亂來，果然只能死心留在我家。
> 
> 那天晚上睡前我就把他推倒在床鋪上了。
> 
> 影山很緊張，哪個人被戀人推倒還不緊張的，何況是影山這種對相親相愛完全沒轍的人種──我們可是交往了整整半年才接吻！半！年！啊！還是我主動的！如果他沒偷偷勾我小指頭我都要懷疑我們是不是真的在交往了，你不來那就換我過去。
> 
> 「別緊張！雖然我現在在上面但我比較想當下面那個！」
> 
> 「你在說什麼我聽不懂！」
> 
> 「我懂就好了！我可以教你！我東西都準備好了！」
> 
> 「不需要！你現在從我身上滾下來──不要拉我褲子！」
> 
> 遭受到了相當激烈的反抗，但我是不會死心的，而且我為了今天，早已在腦裡模擬過了各種狀況──這還在預期內！來硬的不行我還能來軟的──
> 
> 「……果然只有我一頭熱吧。」
> 
> 「哈？」
> 
> 我鬆開了手，影山立刻脫身，提起褲頭衝下了床，但他沒有離開房間，只是警戒地看著我。我一抬頭看他，他原先盛怒的臉刷地一下變得慌張，跌跌撞撞地跑回床邊。
> 
> 「喂……喂！你哭什麼啊！別哭啊！」
> 
> 「嗚、嗚……」
> 
> 「有必要這樣就哭嗎！別哭了啊！」
> 
> 「你都不碰我啊！」
> 
> 「哈！？」
> 
> 我聲淚俱下地泣訴交往以來少有來自影山的碰觸，連接個吻都費盡心思，這樣跟普通朋友有什麼差別，影山是不是根本不喜歡我──對，我在情緒勒索。
> 
> 我知道影山只是害羞過頭了才比較消極，他也不是毫無興趣，從擁抱與接吻時紅透的耳根與顫抖的睫毛就能知道這點，所以這種程度的逼迫對他來說剛剛好。影山這方面比較被動，確實需要由我主動一些。
> 
> 「不是，不是這樣，我只是……你知道、我只是……」
> 
> 「你都不說也不做我最好是會懂啦！笨蛋山講不了話我知道但起碼行動表示一下啊！為什麼接吻的時候還要閃啊！為什麼想求個抱抱還要被推開啊！」
> 
> 「不要叫我笨蛋！」
> 
> 「你重點只有這個嗎！」
> 
> 雖然演出成分比較多，但我也確實有些上火了，這腦袋也太難敲醒了。
> 
> 「你不要再哭了！你──嘖！」
> 
> 影山突然抓住了我的手腕，並用嘴堵住了我的哭鬧，我逮到了機會，趁機將舌頭伸了進去──我們還沒有過法式熱吻的經驗，影山顯然嚇到了，愣了一瞬間，但他沒退開，回神後也將舌頭伸過來回應我。
> 
> 明明很難開竅，學習力卻很強。我很快就被吻到缺氧，影山放開我時我不斷地大口呼氣，但他看上去除了耳根稍紅外，各方面都比我還游刃有餘。
> 
> 他問我東西在哪，我知道他指的是什麼，同時也在心裡宣告──這次真的是我贏了，還拿到了獎品。

  
  
  


這可能是失憶以來最糟糕的早晨了。

日向感慨著體內『日向』之惡質──『日向』會阻礙他恢復記憶，但如同前日意識到的，一旦有了破口那『日向』也只能放棄阻攔，說到底原本『日向』的控制權就沒那麼大。『日向』應該有著無論如何也想守住的底線，例如自己膝蓋與『影山』額上的傷疤，但這之外的記憶便無法干涉太多，一旦自己回憶起一些，相關的事便會不受控制地回到他的腦海裡。

昨日之前的他還對『影山』毫無戀慕，故想不起半分親密的回憶。但午夜時他才動心便回想起告白，到家願意更進一步就回想起初夜。他有預感當他想主動吻上『影山』時，應該也會想起初吻的事。

他完全回想起初夜時的自己是多麼地如狼似虎了，但對『影山』還只有動心的階段，連談戀愛都稱不上，那份記憶太過腥羶刺激，導致現在他完全不敢看向『影山』的臉。

「日向？你還不起床嗎？」

裝睡也快到極限了，日向將自己悶在棉被裡扯謊，他說昨天跟青梅竹馬聊得太開心想起了很多事，頭有些痛，還在適應，但不要緊，『影山』如果有事趕緊先出門吧，不用擔心他──此地無銀三百兩，『影山』肯定知道自己在隱瞞什麼，但畢竟身體沒有大礙，那『影山』就沒道理逼他離開房間。

「那我先準備好早餐跟午餐，你熱了就可以吃。」

「嗯。」

「這裡也是你家，什麼東西都可以用。」

「喔。」

「真的要出門的話備用鑰匙在玄關，記得拿，手機不要離身。」

「好。」

「有事就給我電話。」

「我知道了。」

「不舒服記得叫我，我送你去醫院──」

「你上班是不是快遲到了。」

「……我出門了。」

前幾天就領教過『影山』嘮叨起來的功力，今天再次見識到果然還是不同凡響，直到日向提醒他，『影山』才匆匆忙忙地出門。

聽到玄關大門鎖上的聲音後日向才敢鑽出被窩，好習慣讓他將棉被摺好疊好，稍微在家探險了一下才找到洗手間，盥洗時看到衣架上有準備好的居家服，他換下睡衣。日向不禁困惑，記憶中的『影山』感覺上沒那麼擅長照顧人，甚至還挺霸道，果然二十年的時間可以讓一個人學會那麼多事嗎。

早餐也吃完後日向才開始思考今天整天要如何消磨。他有些技癢，想出去打球，但也知道自己隨時都可能會因為頭痛而昏倒，他可不想再給『影山』增加幾條眉間的皺紋。

他最後決定來整理家務，煩惱著要做什麼而在家裡晃的日向找到了幾件塞在角落沒洗的衣服，房子的邊邊角角也落了不少灰塵。可見『影山』的確光忙他倆的事就焦頭爛額，雖然還開不了伙，但只是打掃可難不了他──畢竟自己可是經常照顧妹妹、為母親分擔煩憂的哥哥呢！日向捲起了袖子，著手進行大掃除。

忙了一整個上午後，日向滿意地看著自己的成果。堆在洗衣籃裡的衣服已經全洗好晾在外頭了，地板前前後後掃了好幾次也拖了好幾次。MIKASA（掃地機器人的名字，日向看到上面有張手寫的標籤，這麼醜一定是『影山』的字）也充好了電，正精神飽滿地在客廳裡悠哉移動。他還把浴室與洗手間都刷了個晶亮，拍過了棉被，整理過陽台，給盆栽澆了水。

『影山』回來應該會很高興吧。發現自己居然期望著『影山』的稱讚，頓時一陣害臊，即使沒人看見還是對著沙發打了幾拳來掩飾情緒。

但吃完午餐也午休過後，日向就真的沒事能做了──早知道就應該先問過『影山』雜誌與錄影放在哪個櫃子裡，日向抱著球躺在客廳的地毯上望著天花板。就算『影山』說過什麼都能拿，日向還是對直接開櫃子有些許抗拒。

實在太無聊了，他開始觀察屋內的擺設。

日向先看起了櫃子裡展示的獎盃、獎牌與獎狀。日文的他還看得懂，英文的就有難度了，而且有些看起來也不是英文……是巴西文吧……巴西是說巴西文吧？嗯，就當是巴西文好了，反正都看不懂……這樣說起來，『影山』是去哪個國家打球呢。

走廊其中一面掛滿了相片，日向昨天就有注意到牆上似乎有什麼東西，但直到現在才仔細看。相片牆，他是有聽說過外國人有這習慣，但日本人比較沒有……因為他與『影山』旅外多年所以也把一些外國的風俗帶回來了吧。相片的數量不少，大多是合照，有跟隊友的、也有跟『影山』的。他有認出黑狼與阿德勒的隊服，以及之前在家裡的相片也看過的紅色隊服，『影山』則一直都是白色的隊服。

「Roma……羅馬，是義大利嗎？」

日向拼讀著『影山』隊服上的字母，並在此時又想起了一些片段。

> 二零二二年世俱盃的決賽在義大利的羅馬，飛雄站在網的對面，我終於又能與他一決勝負了。
> 
> 「今天也是我贏。」
> 
> 我們倆同時宣告，並相視而笑。

每當看了一張相片，相關的記憶便會恢復一點。他想起自己回國的出道戰上被『影山』追發。他想起自己在巴西的夜晚與民眾一起打了沙灘排球。他想起剛加入黑狼時根本還沒人認識他，粉絲會時直接冷場，木兔學長便跳出來為他聲援。他還想起『影山』在阿德勒的隊友有前幾天遇上的牛島學長，與他在醫院時稍微想起來的星海學長。

每筆記憶的量都不多，負擔不大，但如果他覺得頭痛了，就會休息一會兒才繼續。前天自己昏倒時『影山』朝他奔來的表情仍歷歷在目，他不敢想像『影山』回到家後看到自己倒在走廊會是什麼感受。 _他必須照顧好自己_ 。

然後，他站定在一張相片前。

那是與『影山』的自拍合照，他們穿著便服，背景的建築與路過的行人臉孔讓日向明白這不是日本國內的相片。是哪裡，巴西還是義大利？但或許是其他國家也不一定。他手指滑過相片上的日期，二零二二˙十二月，是哪一年的世俱盃嗎。

  
  
  


> 「我們結婚吧。」
> 
> 二十六歲的冬天，飛雄 **再度** 向我求婚。
> 
> 今年的世俱盃較晚，結束後沒多久就會接到聖誕連假，所以各國的俱樂部都很有志一同地提前結束了年末的賽程，讓假期長一些，這當然也包含了我跟飛雄的。
> 
> 我們留在主辦的波蘭，打算觀光個幾天後再回日本。而飛雄便是在回國的前一天跟我提了這件事。波蘭的聖誕市集熱鬧而又盛大，他站在被裝飾得璀璨華麗的聖誕樹前悄聲向我求婚。我的心中一陣悸動，眼眶有些發熱，但說出口的話卻冷冰冰的。
> 
> 「……不行。」我還是拒絕了，跟 **幾年前** 一樣拒絕了：「還不行。」
> 
> 「……我知道了。」
> 
> 飛雄回應地很輕描淡寫，但我曉得他在難過。我沒有牽起他的手，小聲地跟他道歉，他也小聲地回我，他才不要我為根本沒做錯的事道歉。

  
  
  


日向在相片前哭泣。

他並不知道二十六的自己拒絕『影山』的理由，但『影山』被拒絕後的表情令他心碎。

「……你真的很惡質。」他抽泣著對體內的另一個他腹誹與諷刺：「與其搞這種凌遲，乾脆一點全想起來不是更好嗎……也難怪嘛，你挺狠心的，都讓他露出那種表情了，你根本不在乎『影山』會傷心難過吧。」

話才說完，日向的胸口便一陣劇痛，痛到他甚至穩不住身體、跪倒在地上。疼痛持續了十秒後才暫緩，太陽穴被逼出了冷汗，更多的淚水都滴到了地板──日向還以為自己會痛到昏厥。他乾笑了幾聲，還知道會心痛啊，沒關係，我會慢慢把你拖出來。

『影山』回來時按了門鈴，日向前去應門，他沒錯過『影山』在看到他時眼神閃過了一絲雀躍。

「你打掃過了。」

「你發現了？『影山』小弟弟是不是應該感謝一下日向哥哥啊？」

「嗯，謝謝，幫大忙了，不然這幾天我都沒時間整理。」

日向已經想起高一春高的第一場比賽，所以有自信『影山』絕對會發現自己做了大掃除，畢竟『影山』對環境十分敏感。沒有辜負他的期望，『影山』果然一踏進門就注意到了。

他還故意語帶嘲諷，但『影山』並沒有伸手對他家暴，只是很普通地道謝，這讓日向有些小失望。

我去準備晚餐，『影山』這樣說著，去洗手間與更衣室迅速地處理好一身風塵後便一頭鑽進廚房。日向是希望他能休息，但自己確實還分擔不了什麼忙──他於是自告奮勇可以幫忙煮鍋飯，如果今晚會用到白米的話。『影山』點點頭，讓日向從冰箱裡拿出米罐幫忙煮飯。

日向打開冰箱，米罐的存在感太強了，一眼便能看到。『影山』叫他順便把醃漬好的肉拿出來，日向沒有困難地找到了容器，也將它拿了出來。肉泡在醬汁裡，不太能看出是什麼肉。他又回頭確認下影山買回來的食材，馬鈴薯、胡蘿蔔及洋蔥──

「你真的很愛吃咖哩都不會膩耶。」話一說出口，『影山』愣了一下，日向也跟著愣了一下，但他們很快地就有了「『日向』又藏不住小事了」的共識。日向低頭看了看手上的醃漬肉，有些不太肯定地說了：「豬排？」

『影山』堅定地點了點頭，這讓日向提起信心，他又拿起了一旁的悶燒罐，喊了聲溫泉蛋！但罐子打開卻是空的。日向有點失落，『影山』看著這樣的他忍不住笑了出來。

「是溫泉蛋沒錯，只是還沒做。」

「啊，說的也是。」

畢竟他們才正要開始準備晚餐，怎麼可能一打開罐子就有已經做好的溫泉蛋呢。失落感沒一會兒就被沖散了，但取而代之的是看到『影山』的笑容後加速的心跳與發燙的臉頰。日向趕緊把生米處理好並放進電鍋裡煮，藉口要先洗澡就逃離了現場。

昨日因為『影山』一句「等我」便讓日向止不住心動，加上早上那過於煽情的記憶，日向花了整整一天才做好了讓自己能再次面對『影山』的心理準備──結果『影山』這一笑又讓他所有的努力付諸流水。

日向很清楚，這是他自己與體內的他雙倍加成下的效果。不論是原本就愛著『影山』的『日向』，還是越來越喜歡『影山』的自己，兩份愛意疊加讓他對『影山』更加著迷。

意識到這件事比他預期地更令人害臊，日向把半張臉都埋進了水裡，看著嘴裡吐出的泡泡一個個冒上水面。

「日向。」

「噗啊咕、咳、咳咳！」

「你怎麼了？沒事吧？」

「沒、咳、沒事！只是被水、咳、嗆到！」

『影山』突然進入更衣室並叫了日向，這讓正努力進入賢者模式的日向嚇到被洗澡水嗆了幾口還發出了怪聲。

「你怎麼笨成這樣，連洗個澡都會被嗆到。」

「你有什麼事啦！」

「來放衣服啦呆子，你什麼都沒拿就衝進去了。」

「……」

對耶。

「不要叫我呆子！」

雖然『影山』很自然地喊他呆子讓日向覺得挺開心的，但還是得反抗一下。

洗完澡後『影山』要帶他做伸展與按摩，但這幾天下來日向已經完全能靠自己做了，他把『影山』推到沙發上要『影山』稍微躺一下，他嚷嚷著『影山』的黑眼圈完全沒消腫，運動員怎麼能不充分休息。

運動員一詞似乎打進了『影山』的心，他聽了日向的話小憩片刻。日向做完操也按摩完後，起身去準備餐具，將晚飯添好，並打上溫泉蛋。一切都就緒後才把『影山』叫醒。

「我開動了。」

「我開動了。」

兩人雙手合十，異口同聲，做足了禮儀後才開飯。看著『影山』放鬆地吃著飯，日向總算發現這是他失憶以來第一次與『影山』在餐桌上共進晚餐。

難怪今天吃咖哩。

『影山』煮了他自己最喜歡吃的食物，作為能與日向一起吃飯的小小慶祝。

_他表裡如一，是個傻孩子。_

母親的話言猶在耳。

  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

  
  
  


晚飯後日向說他會負責收拾，就把『影山』趕去洗澡。全部整理好後『影山』還沒出來，他又沒事可做了，這才想起他回家後還沒向父母打過電話，但通話後才從母親口中得知原來『影山』早就向她報備過了。

「那你住得還習慣嗎？」

「應該還算不錯。」

「你擔心的事也都沒發生，對吧。」

「……」

「翔～陽～」

「……對啦，妳說得對。」

母親毫不留情地提醒日向前天的他是如何把『影山』視為洪水猛獸。日向已經徹底悔改了，不如說記憶裡比較想把人吞吃入腹的反而是他自己，而不是『影山』。

……雖然母親應該不知道他倆的床笫之事。

「那飛雄還好嗎？」

「『影山』嗎，我也不曉得……但今天吃咖哩，大概還滿開心的。」

「啊，那是真的很開心了。」母親在電話另一頭停頓了幾秒：「你能過去真是太好了。」

畢竟除了你自己，對你失憶這件事壓力最大的人就是他了──母親說的是日向也很清楚的事。國三相遇，高二交往，他們已經相處了二十個年頭，其中有十八年是作為戀人度過。十八年，人的一生中能有幾個十八年，又有多少人十八年都不見得能遇到一個愛自己的人，而『影山』已經愛他愛了十八年，日向也肯定這時間還會繼續增加。

光是能和自己一起吃飯就讓他高興得不得了。

好傻，太傻了。

他怎麼能傻得這麼可愛。

「你能跟我講講這幾年的事嗎？」

『影山』洗完澡後，日向站在走廊上堵人，手上還拿著下午掃地時找到的吹風機。他必須找個理由讓自己面對『影山』時不會太尷尬，但付諸執行後反而更蠢了。

「……喔。」

被堵的人連眉頭都沒皺一下，頭頂著毛巾自動自發走到沙發前的地毯坐下。他回頭看了日向一眼，困惑地歪了歪頭，日向才回神這是就定位了，正在等著人過去。

日向小跑步過去，爬到沙發上，雙腳自然地放在『影山』身體兩側並開始幫他吹頭髮，他吹著吹著感覺到『影山』的身體在逐漸放鬆，似乎沒多久就會睡著。日向很清楚『影山』是對身體管理要求相當嚴格的人，不可能剛洗完澡就去睡覺，而且明明不久前才小憩片刻，這都沒過多久就昏昏欲睡，可見幾天來的確累壞他了。

但如果他真的就這樣睡去，或許也不壞，讓他好好休息吧。日向這樣想著，手上撥弄著頭髮的動作又輕柔幾分。但吹風機一斷電，『影山』就立刻解除了瞌睡的狀態，坐直身體，像個機器人一絲不苟。

「你想聽什麼？」

「……」

『影山』醒來後將身體往後倒，靠著沙發，並仰起頭來詢問日向，明明是再平常不過的小動作，但一個將近一百九十公分的大男人做這動作就有點過分了，日向覺得自己似乎心臟漏了一拍，但很快又鎮定下來。

「我……我今天看了一下相片牆想起了不少事，不過都只有一點點。」

「像之前那樣只有一部分嗎？」

「嗯。」

「嗯……」

『影山』低下頭，或許是在考慮要說些什麼，而日向則可恥地注意到──自己竟然為了這角度看不到對方的臉在感到可惜。

「那你要不要看看自己的比賽？」

「欸。」

「如果看相片就能想起來的話，錄影或許可以想起更多？」

「……有可能？」

說完，『影山』便起身走向電視櫃，日向也跟了過去，他看著『影山』拉開下方的櫃子，裡頭除了和排球相關的錄影與紀錄片外，也有不少電影的光碟，但上面標示著他看不懂的語言，顯然是直接從國外帶回來的外語片。

「你說我跟社會太脫節了。」注意到日向的視線，『影山』便向他解釋：「所以除了排球外，也要接觸一點其它的娛樂，這些是我從義大利帶回來的。」

自己並不是在困惑『影山』的生活方式，畢竟現在的他對『影山』可說是名副其實的一面之緣，即使已恢復了不少記憶，也不算很了解他。但從這段話便可以得知『影山』的娛樂內容有多貧瘠──似乎除了排球外就沒多少額外的活動了。而且未來的自己對這件事還很有意見，所以才說了這些話。

令日向真正意外的是，『影山』竟然把有將這些建言聽進去，並確實執行。『影山』在這二十年來逐漸圓融，已與初見時截然不同，或許有大部分是肇因於自己的調教嗎。

「你想先看哪個？」

「嗯……」

日向一時拿不定主意，和『影山』一大一小蹲在電視櫃前將光碟盒一個個翻來翻去。根據標籤上的日期，錄影最早可追溯到高一春高縣預賽決賽，『影山』一說這是與牛島學長的比賽便立刻讓日向提起了興趣，馬上就想放來看，但『影山』表示每看完一片就要開一次櫃子太麻煩了，不如先多選幾張再慢慢看──於是他們又接連選了不少，直到腳邊的盒子堆了十幾公分高才停手。

挑了一堆的結果，誘因太多了，與白鳥澤的比賽還是被排到了後面，日向決定先看他職業賽的出道戰。那是跟『影山』說好的──會成為他的對手，哪怕是日本的頂點，世界的舞台，再那之後六年──自己實現了諾言的第一場比賽。

正如前天夢境後自己的直覺，那確實改變了自己的人生

如果說，商店街看到小巨人的英姿影響了他的人生，那麼與『影山』相遇這件事本身就是構成他人生的一部份。

影片裡的他與『影山』隔網握手，並衝著對方展露出雀躍與戰意十足的笑容。他們自相遇以來便期待著的對決，終於在成年後兌現。

日向簡直不可置信影片中那追著球跑，接起一顆又一顆刁鑽扣球與發球的人是他自己。他也注意到，自己雖然沒能成為扣球最多的人，但卻樂在其中。他仍然跳得高，仍然跑得快，但這些「武器」並不只用來得分，更多的是為隊友製造一個又一個關鍵的機會。

他在場上不是王牌，而是最強的誘餌。

王牌。

多令人嫉妒的稱號啊。

_「即使如此，你也還是覺得自己的角色一點都不帥嗎！」_

_「如果有人要給我稱號，那我想要最強的誘餌。」_

日向悄悄瞄了一眼坐在身邊的人，這個人，早在自己還未有鋒芒時就看出最適合他的任務是什麼了。當他還欣羨著他人擁有的體魄與力量，甚至遷怒於『影山』時，『影山』卻毫不在意他瘦小的身軀，眼裡只看到他的可能性。

這份單純的信任轉化為日向鞭策自己的食糧，最終讓他自己也打從心底認同這項稱號。

_「新！球場上的國王，誕生！」_

沒關係，自己也幫他取了一個呢，而且不是嘲諷，是真的很帥氣的國王喔。

這場出道戰最後以黑狼的獲勝作結。他們又回到了網前，日向終於將小夏拜訪那天他想起的事聯結起來，此刻的他並不是在螢幕前，而是身在其中。

_──你來了。_

_──我來了。_

我終於能與你並肩齊步。

『影山』在螢幕裡外都滿臉不甘心，但日向也看出那不甘的眼神中還夾帶著滿溢的自豪，那是對日向最高級的讚美與肯定。最為期待的對手終於能與自己勢均力敵、一分勝負，做為一名精益求精的求道者，還有比這更令人振奮的事嗎；而對方同時是自己的戀人，還有比這更令人驕傲的事嗎。

「你讓我等太久了。」

「我覺得三年已經很超進度了喔！？」

『影山』在播放過程中一語不發，直到影片結束才出聲，但果然一開口就沒好話。

日向埋怨著自己也是很努力提升實力才能站在他面前的，怎麼就不鼓勵一下。但說歸說，即使他再怎麼渴望『影山』能誇他一句，『影山』這死彆扭也不可能說出口的。所以埋怨也是表面上。

「因為我每天都在期待你能早點來見我。」

「……」

但無論有無失憶，日向總是會忽略掉一件事──『影山』是不擅長刻意給人誇獎，但不自覺地捧人倒是很在行。

「你回日本時我也一直想著怎麼還不快跟我打一場，結果賽季都打到年末了才出來。」

「這不是我能決定的吧！」

『影山』肯定不是在說情話，但卻引人害臊，每說一句就讓日向的臉越發熱燙，而造成這一切的當事者卻對此毫無自覺，還在持續發揮他天然撩撥的功力。但他自己其實也很清楚，『影山』是真的相當期待，所以才刻意去堵他……

……嗯？

「我們在比賽前就見過面了吧？在體育館的哪裡……」

「嗯。」對『日向』時不時閃現而過的記憶已習以為常，『影山』將話題接續地行雲流水：「在廁所前。」

……

怎麼又是廁所啊。

「因為你大概又會去拉肚子。」

「才不會！」

「前幾天在白鳥澤的時候不就跑廁所了。」

「……那個時候跟這個時候不一樣！」

「所以你是承認這個時候的自己會了──痛！不要捏我！」

「你對一個病人回手試試看啊！」

「唔！」

『影山』的手已經反射性地朝日向伸了，但被這一提醒又縮了回去。被『影山』無自覺坦率的話給弄得難以招架，好不容易扳回了一成，而且難得立於絕對不敗之地──這讓日向有點得意。他很清楚，正因為『影山』在乎他所以自己才能擁有這項優勢，只要『影山』願意，就會任由他予取予求。一想到這些，日向就止不住心底的竊喜，他原先以為自己對『影山』的戀慕不過剛剛萌芽，但現在絕對是暈船了。

「不過我承認，我那時候確實比較容易緊張啦……一點點，就一點點。」日向決定稍退一步維持他們的公平競爭，但『影山』卻毫不留情拆了他的檯：「你的一點點是指扶著門連站都站不住嗎？」

「不要說！而且你也記得太清楚了吧！」

雖然對日向來說那不過是幾個月前的事，但對『影山』而言這可是二十年前的事了，怎麼會連細節都記得清清楚楚！他不相信二十年後的自己會拿這麼丟臉的事跟『影山』侃侃而談，即使知道『影山』的記性其實很好，但這也太好了點。

「只要是關於你的事我都記得很清楚。」

「……」

完了，日向總算察覺自己根本不需要退一步，或許他根本沒佔過優勢，不知第幾次後悔開啟了『影山』的各種開關，心裡的悸動才逐漸平息，但接著又要開始升溫了。

「記得很清楚？這聽起來根本是對我一見鍾情了吧。」

但日向還不死心，他不是個會輕易屈服的人。『影山』有天然撩撥的本事，他也不打算單方面地挨打──呆、呆子！說這什麼亂七八糟的話！『影山』的話，一定會這樣滿臉通紅地回應吧──日向這樣判斷，但幾秒後，他便知道自己太天真了，他甚至感受到連『日向』都在笑他，笑說如果是二十年後的自己才不會做這種軟弱的反擊呢。

「一見鍾情嗎。」

被調侃的人低語著這句話，像是在細細品味它。『影山』的對愛情的詮釋隱匿而內斂，但此刻他卻露出了一抹微笑，眼底是藏不住柔情與細緻。

「或許吧。」

他並沒有回頭看向日向，但日向卻覺得自己被視線給鑿穿了。

日向最後還是投降了，並試圖掩飾尷尬，催促著『影山』趕緊撥放其它比賽。他們又看了多項國際賽的影片。有奧運、世界盃與世錦賽。而由於待在冠軍後補強隊的關係，更是幾乎每年的世俱盃都會碰頭。

對於自己在海外打球這件事還是沒什麼真實感，畢竟他連英文都稱不上好，而螢幕裡的他則能說上一口流利的外語，不只他，『影山』也是。他看到自己跟『影山』隔著網在爭論什麼，兩人的隊友指著他們哈哈大笑。

「這裡是在吵什麼啊？」

「……你笑我最後一次輪發時不小心手滑了，手拍下去前還露出完蛋了的表情，結果打在了邊線上，然後一臉賺到了的樣子。」

「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！」

「不要笑！」

日向笑到抓緊了抱枕，『影山』氣急敗壞地嚷嚷著要他住口。早在翻譯的時候就該知道自己會笑他了吧，但『影山』還是老實說了，這人也太有趣。

「那、那你回了什麼？」

呼吸好不容易平順下來，日向又問了一次。但這次『影山』卻不似前次那樣忸怩，反而露出壞心的笑容，日向暗想不妙，剛想讓他住嘴時已覆水難收。

「你跑過頭角度沒算對，直接用額頭接球才好笑。」

「啊啊啊啊不要說！」

『影山』一說，日向立刻想起來了，而且該死的是那顆球他還沒接成功，直接撞到網上去！甚至連觀眾席都爆出笑聲。不過『影山』笑歸笑，那天比完賽後他倆雙雙排假，晚上時『影山』替他敷藥的手可溫柔了。該死，又想起令人害臊的事了。

堆了大片地板的影片最後還是沒看完，十點以現代人而不算晚，但對他們來說已經是需要就寢的時間了。自己也就罷了，『影山』還有工作要做，不能占用到他的休息時間。還有的是機會慢慢看，今天是一定得休息了。

日向爬上床，還未鼓起勇氣邀對方同床時『影山』已經熄好了燈並在地舖上躺下了。這讓日向有些懊惱。不知道能不能再想起一些事啊，日向暗暗期待，最後不敵生理時鐘模模糊糊地睡著了。

  
  
  


> 「不要忘記登機的時間！」
> 
> 「嗯。」
> 
> 隔著時差，我們能講電話的時段有限，而且還不能讓隊友注意到，都得偷偷摸摸的。老實說這樣很累，但每次聽到飛雄的聲音還是讓我覺得一切都很值得。飛雄上屆的賽季結束後忙著俱樂部的宣傳跟代言所以根本沒空回日本，上次碰面都去年的事了，所以今年聖誕連假說什麼都不能放過。他也對沒能陪我這件事感到愧疚，便計畫由他飛來巴西找我。
> 
> 「你有沒有什麼想去的地方！」
> 
> 「沒有吧。」
> 
> 「沒有嗎？這是你第一次來巴西找我耶！」
> 
> 「去哪都沒差，你在就好了啊。」
> 
> 「……」
> 
> 飛雄又來了，交往都十年了我還是經常被他這種毫無自覺的直球給弄得渾身不對勁。啊啊可惡，好想見他，飛機為什麼要明天才飛，又為什麼要後天才到啊。

  
  
  


「……」

還不錯的早晨。雖然混了一些雜質進去，但尚且算是甜蜜的回憶。他從被窩裡探頭，時鐘顯示六點十分，距離起床還有一些時間，他沒安排任何事，是可以再睡個回籠覺的時間。『影山』還沒醒，安穩的呼吸聲從厚重的棉被裡一陣陣傳出。『影山』怕冷，冬天時總是將棉被蓋過頭，日向從這角度只能看到一小搓髮絲遺落在枕頭上。他就這樣盯著那幾絲柔軟，直到六點半的鬧鐘響起。

「我開動了。」

第一次在這個家一起共進早餐，日向堅持不能讓『影山』一個人準備所有東西，有任何能幫的忙他都想幫，最後他烤了麵包與熱了牛奶，而生菜沙拉、水果與蛋則由『影山』準備，兩人吃了豐盛的一頓。

「我正在安排長假，十月份之後可以帶你出國晃晃。」

「嗯？」

「海外，巴西跟義大利。唔，也有其它國家。」

話題開啟得太突然，日向一時沒意會過來，直到『影山』說出了國家的名字才讓他回過神。

「你是說，之後要待在國外嗎？」

「就以前去過的地方到處走走吧，可能會花不少時間。」

出國……十五歲的日向沒出過國，那對他而言是太遙遠的話題，『影山』說得太自然，他有些期待但也有著不安，比起日本這個相對舒適的環境，國外是個完全陌生的地方。即使知道待在『影山』身邊就能保障他的安全，日向還是有些怯懦。

「可是我連英文都說不好……」

「沒關係吧，聽醫生說，一旦恢復到一個程度，會的東西也會很普通地就跑出來了。」

「不要把外語講得好像在打隔好嗎。」

「這什麼爛比喻。」

「你行你講啊。」

「……Piccolo sciocco.」

「喂你這是犯規！你說了什麼！你是不是在罵我！那是在講呆子對吧！」

「……不是！」

「你心虛了！你剛剛心虛了！」

「我們要出門了！」

「……你給我記住！等我想起來那是什麼你就完了！」

時鐘不會騙人，『影山』雖然企圖蒙混過去但也確實到了該出門的時間了，日向咬牙切齒卻拿他沒轍，只能老實地收拾餐盤，『影山』則溜進房裡去準備外出的東西。

自己不需要什麼準備，換好了『影山』的給他的衣服後就算著裝完畢了。上了車後日向才意識到，自己早已不抗拒與『影山』單獨出門了，之前都還要母親好多歹說或者『影山』提出誘因才能將他拐上車，日向明白從今天起這些步驟將不再需要了。

「今天帶你去見一些你高中後才認識的人。」在車上時，『影山』向他告知今天的行程：「不過我得傍晚才能來接你。」

「你今天特別忙嗎？」

「周末，烏野那裡不用去，但教室那裡得待整天。」

「……教室？什麼教室？」

父母先前刻意不告訴他關於『影山』的情報，是希望他可以自己去發掘，或者以此為話題與『影山』多一些交流。不曉得『影山』對父母的這層用意知不知情，但只要不是互相怨懟，他對日向提出的話語向來有問必答。

「之前帶你去過的市民體育館，我在那裡開設的排球教室當老師。」

「……啊。」

那也難怪他可以輕易地借到場地了，畢竟是內部人員嘛。

「欸，所以你現在不是職業選手了？」

「年初的時候退役回國了。」

好歹打了三年的排球，相關的資料也查了不少，即使是他也知道國外俱樂部的賽季大多從九月就開始了，他原先以為『影山』現在打的是日本的聯賽，賽季還沒開始，所以才能常常載他東跑西跑。

「啊，所以爸媽才說你換工作了……」

「醫院那時候吧，原來你有聽到。」

那時候的話也不是對他說的，日向自然有聽沒有懂，但如今相關的事情都釐清了，回想起來也差不多都能明白了。

這次是和先前不同的餐廳，但看起來高級一些，至少是他身為學生時絕對不會進去的店。『影山』帶著他進到裡面一點的獨間，今天的「舊識」已經到了，有三人，一看到他們進門便熱情地打招呼。

「日向！影山！好久不見！我好擔心你！聽到消息都要吃不下飯了！影山沒趁你失憶了就欺負你吧！」

「欸、欸？沒有！」

「什麼居然沒有嗎──」

三人當中最瘦小的一位表情最豐富，開場就說了一堆話，還幾乎撲到日向身上。

「喂你嚇到他了！」

「冷、冷靜，先冷靜下來，日向，不用怕，我們不會對你怎樣的。」

「咿。」

「你這樣才真的會嚇到他！」

另外兩人，其中一位雖然穿著時髦但又高又壯，面龐還有些凶狠，說出口的話甚至頗有黑道在哄小孩的氣勢，讓日向忍不住往『影山』身後躲了躲。而最後一個則周旋在這兩人之間忙個不停，看上去是最能溝通的正常人，感覺挺可靠的？

「這是我們入學時三年級的學長們。澤村學長、菅原學長、還有東峰學長。」『影山』不慌不忙地向他介紹：「菅原學長是老師，所以只有周末才有空，澤村學長是警察，今天排了假。東峰學長在東京當設計師，今天是特地過來的。」

「喔……」

「那我先去工作了，傍晚會來接你。」

「喔……欸。等、等等──」

似乎是真的很忙，『影山』說完人就跑了，日向沒想到自己都國三了還能體驗像是被父母丟包的感覺。但也代表『影山』是真的對這些人很放心才會乾脆地離開吧。

「日向！不要理那個負心漢了！別難過了我今天可以帶你回家──」

「菅。」

「對不起，我不該亂說話。」

澤村一句話就讓還處在興奮頭上的菅原安份下來，東峰則從頭到尾插不上話，短短幾分間日向便明白食物鏈的排列順序了。

到了傍晚，『影山』敲響了獨間的門，依約好的時間來接他。在和學長三人道別後，日向牽起了『影山』的手，讓『影山』嚇得差點把手甩開。但日向早已預料到這樣的反應，一開始就握得緊緊地沒讓『影山』甩成功。

「……你……你又想起什麼了嗎？」

「很多。」

「喔……」

『影山』認定日向會那麼主動一定是因為又想起了什麼，才會又拉近兩人間的距離。他的判斷也確實沒錯，日向和學長聊過後想起了不少事，至少開學初兩人重逢後到春高打完後的事幾乎都想起來了，那是幾乎是整整一年份的記憶，雖然仍是只有片段、並未連貫，但也足夠了解自己是如何建構而成的了。

對日向來說，最鮮明的一段記憶，是自己高燒而不得不退場時的那天晚上。那晚『影山』偷偷來房裡看他，並坐在被鋪旁沉默。當時他醒著，但『影山』並沒有注意到。日向那時的意識不是很清楚，還以為自己在作夢，夢到了『影山』來看他的美夢。

那時候我已經喜歡你了。

其實你在那時候也已經喜歡我了吧。

因為想到了這些，日向才按捺不住心裡的悸動，一見到『影山』便想碰觸他。如果不是在外頭還需要注意些形象，他甚至想直接抱上去。

如果對『影山』說「我喜歡你」，他會露出什麼樣的表情呢。

他們又一起去公園打了一會兒球，過了過日向的球癮，天色暗到不得不離開後再去超市買晚餐的材料。分工準備好了晚餐，輪流去洗澡，開飯，一起看錄影。

隔天，又回到了周一平常日，『影山』一大清早就出門了。他在前一天晚上就告知過今天沒有任何安排，日向必須自己度過。當日向說那他想自己出門時，『影山』雖然看上去不太放心，但在日向再三保證一定會把手機帶在身上後，『影山』還是給他了家裡的鑰匙。

「我到目的地後會給你電話！放心吧！」

「嗯。」

日向循著隱隱約約的記憶來到市區，輾轉換搭了不少交通工具，最後是徒步，來到了一間體育用品店的門口。他深呼吸，慢慢地開門，輕聲說著打擾了，小心翼翼地望向裡頭。

「歡迎光！臨……」

與戰戰兢兢的他不同，店員的招呼很有精神，但一轉頭看到他，臉立刻垮了下來，似乎下秒就會嚎啕大哭。

「田中學長，好久不見。」

他來到了田中夫婦經營的體育用品店。

不能總是等著『影山』幫我安排，他能自己找的人他就應該自己去找──日向抱著這樣的心情，第一站就決定是田中學長與前清水學姊所在的店鋪了。

「抱歉！我本來是第一時間就想過去找你的！但碰到新學期開始實在忙不過來──」

「沒關係啦，我知道大家都很忙。」

已經有太多人為了他刻意撥出時間了，如果忙不過來，那就由他去看看大家吧，一方面也是希望能多少減輕點『影山』的負擔。一想到這，他才想起來自己還沒跟『影山』報過平安，便急急忙忙打了通電話。

看著與『影山』通話的日向，潔子露出了微笑，年近四十仍是相當美麗的她，這笑容讓日向跟她丈夫都看傻了眼，但她對此不為所動，和當年一樣沉穩。

「跟『影山』相處得還好嗎？」

「呃，嗯。很好喔。」

通話結束後，她才開口詢問，但日向總感覺她的問題並不如表面上單純，而是藏了什麼更深層的東西。

「加油喔。」

「……？我會的。」

果然還是讓人摸不著頭緒。

日向後來又去了醫院，找到了緣下學長。他還順便幫日向看了下膝蓋，笑著說復原的情況很好，看上去沒有任何後遺症了。日向點點頭，但當他說了『影山』之前還說過明年要一起去打奧運後，學長接著說的話都帶了點哽咽。

之後他也找到了木下與成田學長，度過了匆忙而又充實的一天。

「……好。」

但今天的行程還沒結束，他還有一個地方要去。他又搭了車，轉乘各項交通工具，最後徒步，來到了市民體育館。

他沒告訴『影山』自己要過來，門口的人認得他，日向請他們不要通知『影山』，在工作人員的指路下來到了『影山』所在的場館。他在門外窺看，看見『影山』正低下頭來與一群小學生解釋些什麼，一些孩子們點點頭，拿著球跑進球場，一些孩子們似乎還不明白，又纏著他問了些什麼。記憶中的『影山』從來都不是擅長應付小孩的人，但此刻他卻富有耐心地與孩子們相處。

──如果他有自己的小孩，也是一個好父親吧。

莫名地，日向突然閃過了這麼一個念頭，胸口也突然疼痛起來。也是這麼一個閃神，讓他沒藏好自己，眼尖的小孩立刻就注意到了門口有人。

「是日向選手！是日向選手耶！」

發現日向的孩子像是發現了寶物那樣不顧形象地指著他大吼大叫，『影山』一聽也立刻朝孩子手指的方向望過去。他的眼底發著光，這是日向與他視線對上後的感想，他很高興自己來找他。

為了掩飾自己的窘迫，日向跑進場內隨手抄起了地上的球，一邊喊著給我舉球！一邊往場地裡跑。『影山』沒預期到日向的行動，愣了幾秒後才氣急敗壞地怒吼：「呆子！你還沒暖身啊！」一句呆子響徹整個館內，惹得館內的人不分男女老少都哈哈大笑。

「我今天去了很多地方！」

在車上時，日向對『影山』炫耀，但他一到一個地方便立刻給『影山』報備，所以其實『影山』早就知道他今天去了哪裡，又做了什麼。但日向還是想親口對他說，而『影山』也樂得聽他說。

隔天『影山』排休，他們又像上星期那樣一起度過了整天，然後在傍晚去烏野。想起高一記憶的日向已經可以下場和學生們打得不分勝負了。一開始的笨拙已不復見。

『影山』仍是說他還差得遠，但日向一想到這話反過來的意思就是指他的實力才不只如此，就也不跟他計較。

接下來的日子過得平順，日向的記憶也一點一滴地在恢復。他所認識的、還留在宮城縣的人也都看得差不多了。有時是他自己去找，有時是『影山』替他安排，青葉城西的，伊達工的，甚至連其他學校裡的人彼此關係牽一牽都來湊熱鬧了。『影山』依舊忙碌，但排休的日子會陪他打整天的球，沒打球的時候則在公園散散步。

住得遠的人也用視訊一個個都碰到面了，像是仍在國外壯遊的西谷學長、黑狼時期的隊友，與東京集訓時認識的他校友人。

「徒弟啊！你不要死啊！」

「師傅啊！我還活得好好的！我很健康！」

「那就太好了！」

「這什麼奇怪的對話。」

木兔在螢幕前誇張地哭吼，在日向回應後又誇張地精神抖擻。佐久早忍不住插話，但下一刻他倆又被擠出螢幕，看到了宮侑嚷嚷著怎麼能把他排擠在外。

「小翔陽！飛雄沒趁著你失憶欺負你吧！」

「學長你不要亂說，我才不會。」

之前菅原也說過一樣的話，但『影山』當時對菅原可客氣了，才沒像這樣回嘴，宮侑明明也是學長，『影山』這會兒卻毫不猶豫地回應，這之間的反差讓日向忍不住笑到在沙發上打滾。

偶爾也有特別的訪客。

「打擾了。」

「研磨！請進！」

研磨的職業較特殊，不太需要排班，但他沒第一時間就來找日向，顯然是考慮到他情況還未穩定，所以等了一個多月後才前來拜訪。

日向從以前就覺得研磨與音駒的綽號一致，像極了一隻貓。他肯定不是第一次來日向家，一領進門就熟門熟路地找到洗手間洗好手，然後窩上了客廳的沙發，發出了舒服的呼嚕聲。

「……你是覺得我們家的沙發很好躺嗎。」

「嗯。」

看樣子是真的很滿意，家裡的沙發是特大號的Ｌ型沙發床，研磨即使在上頭躺平，剩餘的空間還是不小，日向便在另一邊坐下。

「翔陽剛剛說，『我們家的』呢。」

「……啊。」

研磨的言下之意他立刻就明白了。

「已經完全接受『影山』是老公了吧。」

「呃、不，把那個詞說出來還是有點……」

但日向確實無法否認，他已經接受自己有一個伴侶這件事了。他們雖然還是分床睡，日向總是錯過時機邀請他。但回到「同居」狀態的這一個多月間，日向有在嘗試著增加與『影山』的接觸。上次他主動牽手，後來他會在一起看影片時靠上對方的肩膀，擁抱的次數也增加了。『影山』也逐漸沒了一開始的膽怯。

自己在失憶後對『影山』過度展現的敵意與防衛心，狠狠地傷害了『影山』、讓『影山』主動拉開了距離。在日向的努力下，這份距離終於慢慢地消弭了。

而他明白促使自己做出這項改變的，是因為對『影山』日漸升溫的情感。

「翔陽。」

研磨在他們家度過了悠閒的一天，送研磨到車站時，他突然叫住了日向，並說了一句饒富意味的話：「加油喔。」

「……？我會的。」

之前潔子學姊也說過一樣的話，日向察覺這同樣並不如表面上地那麼單純。但研磨似乎不打算解釋──也有可能是不能解釋，等著他自己去發現什麼嗎？日向最後什麼也沒問，揮揮手為他送行。

在失憶快滿兩個月後，日向盼到了一個他一直期待著的日子──今天與排球社同年級的月島、山口與谷地約好了，終於排到了一天他們三人都有空的時間！雖然『影山』送他去會合後就會忙著去工作，不太算全員到齊，但也讓日向期待夠久了。

「日向嗚嗚嗚嗚我好擔心你嗚嗚嗚嗚──」

「別哭啊谷地！衛生紙、哪裡有衛生紙──」

「小矮子是不是太慌張了。」

「不要叫我矮子混蛋月島！」

「……」

「國王怎麼安靜成這樣，有點噁心。」

「別叫我國王！」

「啊，就是這種感覺，真懷念。」

五人一碰面就熱鬧得不得了，立刻引起了不少人的注意。為了不被圍觀，才又降低了討論的音量。

「那我一樣傍晚來接你。」

「好，你路上小心。」

「嗯。」

日向揮揮手與『影山』告別，並看著他走出門口。等他回過頭來時才注意到三人的表情都不太對。谷地同學摀著臉，山口笑得有些尷尬，至於月島……日向有股不好的預感，那張嘴待會一定會說出什麼讓他寒毛直豎或怒髮衝冠的話──

「你那眼神，完全就已經是愛上國王陛下了啊，記憶真的還沒全部恢復？有差嗎？」

「愛、」

即使是研磨說話也沒那麼直接，月島一點出那承載著厚重份量的詞彙，日向立刻刷地紅透了臉，講話也結結巴巴起來。

「不是、那個、還說不上……呃，我還只是……那個……」

「嘿──我還以為以你的個性，應該早就把人吃乾抹盡了。」

「不要胡說八道啊！」

月島的一席話讓他又想起了那段如狼似虎的記憶，忍不住大聲斥駁，雖然他的確是──他承認──他確實有打算──但也不該是由這壞心眼的傢伙說出口！雪上加霜的是，一想到這些，各種親密的記憶又灌回了腦袋裡，這讓日向直接發出無聲的慘叫。『日向』！你不該在這時候讓我想起這些事！為了掩飾，也因為思緒實在無法再負荷了，日向一頭撞上了桌面，動也不想動。

「月月你就別再玩他了，日向都快沒辦法說話了。」

雖然給予他最後一擊的不是月島，但山口說得好，現在就讓我靜靜吧，我打從心底感謝你。

「呃，抱歉？我還以為你已經恢復到可以接受這些話題了？」

「我才覺得奇怪你應該是對這種事沒半點興趣甚至還一直嫌棄我們的人吧怎麼突然就說這麼多啊──」

「要讓你恢復記憶的話再噁心的內容也得配合一下吧。」

「那還真是謝謝你喔──」

月島、山口與谷地三人之前接收到的訊息就只有「日向失去了十五歲之後的記憶，雖然已經恢復了不少，但還不全面」，故對日向具體而言究竟想起了哪些事並不清楚。對同級生更加沒有顧忌，日向老實地交代，一來一往間又想起了不少事。

「所以其實你也沒想起太多跟國王的愛情故事嘛。」

「可以請你不要用這種說法嗎。」

雖說老實交代，但日向刻意隱瞞了床上的事。

「也就是說，就是……」在說到其他的話題時都還能正常對話的谷地，一切換到戀愛的內容時，也跟日向一樣彆扭：「就是……可以這樣說嗎？日向，在想起自己喜歡上『影山』之前，就已經喜歡上『影山』了，是這樣對嗎？」

「……」

「啊啊啊啊對不起我是不是說錯話了我想太多了這裡有一杯水我立刻用它來冷靜一下腦袋──」

「谷地妳冷靜點──不！不要真的用那杯水！」

「妳沒說錯話啊！我不是那個意思啊！」

山口趕緊將水杯拿開以免她真的做傻事，日向也手忙腳亂地表示自己之所以沉默並不是在否定她。

「……谷地說的沒錯，確實是這樣……」

大概是明白這話題會給自己造成心靈傷害，月島立刻藉口短暫離席，而日向也不是很想跟他討論這些，就隨他去。他對留下的谷地與山口一五一時地坦白，早在自己對『影山』還帶有偏見時，就經常對他的一些小舉動而心跳加速。而日向對『影山』獲得爆發性的好感，無疑是留守家裡向他求救時，那句簡短而又強而有力的回覆。

「我覺得你們這樣好好喔。」谷地說這話時臉頰還有些紅通通的：「因為是『影山』，所以無論如何都會喜歡上他的感覺呢。」

「是這樣嗎……」

日向其實也有些在意，自己是不是受到了『日向』的影響才對『影山』產生好感，但他左思右想，『日向』目前為止對他的干涉大抵上是關於罪惡感，而不是好感。而且，如果『日向』的好感藏不住，那他一開始對『影山』根本不該有那麼強的敵意。由此可見，『日向』並沒有連他的心意也一並掌控。

他確實是基於自己的意志才「又」喜歡上『影山』的。

「我覺得不管重來幾次，不管以什麼形式相遇，你們都會再一次彼此相愛，你們給我的感覺就是這樣。」

谷地最後下了結語，並在說完後才意識到自己說了多害臊的話，這次嚷嚷著要用冷飲裡的冰塊給自己冷靜一下，然後又被山口阻止。至於日向，則在細細地品味著那句話。

不管重來幾次，自己都會喜歡上他。

快樂的時光總是過得特別快，轉眼間也到了傍晚。他們一起走到了門口，日向要在原地等著『影山』來接他，三人便對日向揮揮手道別。

「對了，日向，這件事不知道你有沒有想起來……」但谷地在離開後，卻又急忙回頭：「你還記得高三的時候你曾經跟我討論過與『影山』交往的事嗎……」

面對谷地的疑問，日向仔細回想了下，但並沒有在腦海裡搜尋到相關的內容。

「……應該還沒想起來。」

「……這樣啊。」

她看起來欲言又止。日向知道， **又來了** 。同樣的態度在潔子學姊、研磨身上都出現過。如果是同一種狀況，那她接下來大概什麼也不會解釋，只會說一句話──

「……那你加油喔！」

「……嗯，謝謝妳。」

預感成真，日向的心情複雜。如果是谷地同學，大概套一下話就會說溜嘴了吧──但日向最後還是什麼都沒問，只是簡單地道謝，並第二次向她道別。

又只剩下他一個了。

十月中了，宮城的天氣都只剩下十多度，入夜之後溫度更低。日向的鼻間有些涼，他拉高了圍巾，然後想起了自己曾向『影山』撒嬌過要他給自己戴上圍巾。

『影山』一邊喊著呆子連個圍巾都不會繫，一邊溫柔地替他繫上圍巾。繫完後還用手指輕輕摩擦過他的耳垂，而自己則趁著路上沒人，墊起腳尖吻了對方，還丟下了滿臉通紅的『影山』逃離現場。

今天就邀他同床吧。

日向下了決定。

沒有要做什麼，只是一起睡覺而已，我只是想聽著他的心跳、聞著他的味道入睡而已。就像以前那樣。

然後，然後，如果可以的話。告訴他。再一次好好地告訴他。

我喜歡你。

我愛你。

我想告訴他我最喜歡你。

一想到這，日向的臉便燙得不行，他拉著已不能再拉高的圍巾試圖遮掩，並努力平順呼吸與心跳，要在『影山』來接他時就恢復正常才行呢，才不想被他調侃。羞紅的，害臊的，這項工作留給『影山』就好，自己在這方面向來比他成熟呢，可不能輸了啊。

不久後，一輛車停在了日向的面前，但並不是他們的車。這車看上去有點眼熟，但他一時間卻無法聯想是在哪個地方看過。直到車窗搖下，他看到了駕駛座上的母親才意識到這是他家的車。

「媽？妳怎麼在這裡？」

「飛雄他不會過來了，你今天先回我們家。」

「欸？」

「你先上車，這裡會擋到路，我在路上跟你說。」

路上臨停不能太久，日向即使滿肚子疑問也只能先上車，但母親卻沒如她所說、上了車後再解釋，反而沉默著不發一語，是在斟酌著如何開口嗎，日向並不遲鈍，他很肯定『影山』發生了什麼事，所以才沒辦法來接他──『影山』怎麼了？

就在他按捺不住想詢問時，母親才終於開口。

「飛雄昏倒了，現在在醫院。」

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

  
  
  


捎來通知的是排球教室的人員，下午的時候『影山』突然昏倒，在場的人立刻將他送醫，並連繫登記為第二緊急連絡人的日向母親。

「他沒事，只是有些過勞。」

「……」

母親很清楚日向的性格，不可能會接受自己先回家，於是便載著他一起去醫院，這段期間告知了『影山』的現況。她收到通知後趕到醫院，醫生告訴她『影山』雖然昏倒但並沒有大礙，其實在送到急診室時就已經恢復意識了──醫生囑咐他必須好好休息，以防萬一留個一晚觀察，但待在一般病房就好了。日向跟著母親來到病房時，『影山』正安穩地在床上沉睡，他的身上還掛著點滴，臉上有紗布，或許是昏過去時摔到的吧。

過勞。

日向仔細回想與『影山』朝夕相處的這兩個月，確實沒看他好好休息過。而自己還愚蠢到現在才意識到──『影山』可是兼了兩份差啊。

他從日向失憶後就幫日向代班。

烏野與排球教室都要去的日子，他會一大早就先去烏野兼職教練，晨練後才抽空去載他找舊識。接著趕場去排球教室，當整天的老師。傍晚時再早退去接他，然後一起去烏野。而排球教室休假的日子在平日，所以烏野還是早晚都得去一趟，除此之外的時間也陪著他在外待上整天。

從八月底開始，過了接近兩個月這樣忙碌的日子，即使被稱為體力怪物的他也撐不住了吧，何況還有著來自心理的壓力。

為什麼我沒注意到。日向不停地自責。為什麼我明明知道他很忙，每天看上去都很累，一沾到枕頭就睡──我明明都看在眼裡，為什麼卻完全沒留心過他的時間表。如果我有注意到，就會察覺那根本不正常。如果我有注意到，在排球教室休假時就可以把他留在家裡讓他好好休息。

為什麼我沒注意到。

『日向』呢，你有發現嗎，你比我更了解『影山』不是嗎，你應該知道『影山』愛逞強，與自己有關的事時尤其是這樣，影山飛雄只要是為了日向翔陽就 **不能** 輕易示弱，一旦他將脆弱的那一面表露出來，便代表著他已經到達極限了──你應該要在走到這一步之前，就查覺到的不是嗎。

> 「影山今天請假。」
> 
> 緣下隊長對我說，因為我在車棚遲遲等不到影山，其他社員們都陸續到了，卻還是沒看到影山。隊長說影山傍晚時就有點著涼了，晚上回家後就開始發燒，今天一早更加惡化，高燒不退，母親於是幫忙打電話請假。
> 
> 難怪昨天他發球時頻頻失誤──但其實也只比平常還要多個幾次──可是，那對影山而言，是不正常的失誤率。我昨天明明有發現他的異常，為什麼還察覺不到呢。影山為什麼不說。不，他不會說，他可是影山啊。可是，怎麼連我都沒注意到。
> 
> 男友失格。
> 
> 更難過的是他連對我都不肯好好說出來。
> 
> 我昨天說想要去屋頂吃午餐，影山一把門打開就吹到了強勁的冷風，後來只好又回到了平常吃飯的中庭。但他確實，在那時，吹到了冷風，而且 **只有他** ，因為 **他站在我面前** ，所以我沒被風吹到。
> 
> 他一定是怕我會覺得這是我的責任，所以才不說。
> 
> 結果連我也沒注意到。
> 
> 我太差勁了。

不只這些，還有其它的， **他知道還有其它的** ，但頭又痛了起來──非常劇烈的，『日向』在阻止他回想，欲蓋彌彰，他已經知道一旦對『影山』產生罪惡感，頭就會痛起來──

他 **應該** 要記得的， _在公園，『影山』背著光，而他自己則說了什麼_ ──他的頭在此刻幾乎痛到快昏厥，日向瞥了一眼躺在床上的『影山』，不行，不能再讓他擔心了……他立刻放棄了回想，頭也在當下停止疼痛。

「……膽小鬼。」

他在心中腹誹。

「飛雄他每天都有跟我說你今天的行程。」或許是看到自己鬱鬱寡歡，母親開口劃破寂靜：「所以教室裡的人一通知我，我就知道要去哪裡找你……」

即使臨時有事，日向也有人看顧，『影山』事先做好了所有準備。但他寧可這種準備永遠都不要用上。

日向不知該怎麼回應，他除了盯著床上的人外什麼也不想做，病房的門在此時打開了，進門的是武田老師，是母親通知他的。

「……老、師……」

「烏野那由烏養教練過去了。」武田很迅速地解釋了狀況：「飛雄還好嗎？」

「醫生說沒有大礙，睡一覺就差不多了。」日向一喊老師才發現自己連話都說不好，所以這段話是母親說的：「但明天學校跟教室大概都不能過去了……」

「沒關係，學校那裡我會再想辦法安排……」他看上去也挺愧疚：「原本就不該讓他兩邊跑，我也疏忽了，他沒怎麼猶豫就一肩扛起所以我也沒注意到……」

如果是更早一點的『影山』，狀況不好時其實很容易就能發現。因為他不會藏，會遷怒，會亂發脾氣，所以才被稱為國王──但他懂得顧慮後反而藏得太深了，他已經學會了不波及他人， **卻沒學會如何求救** 。人際這種事不是一朝一夕就能學有所成，尤其他天生對此就不太擅長。

對這件事最了解的理當是日向自己，就算不是『日向』，日向在恢復了不少記憶後，即使還不算全面，也應該要能懂『影山』是一個怎樣的人才對。總歸是太年輕了，過於天真了，沒能將成人的、社會的運作套用到他目前可見的生活上，所以也沒能覺察。

「翔陽。」

「……」

「翔陽。」

「……什麼？」

陷入了沉思後便與外界隔離，母親喊了好幾次他才讓他回神。

「……我們差不多要回去了。」

「我想留下來。」他還盯著躺在床上的『影山』，沒半分猶豫就回應了母親：「……拜託妳。」

醫院與病房，結束探視與留守。和兩個月前一模一樣的狀況，只是當事者反了過來。那時他不願『影山』留下，如今他自己選擇留下──要是『影山』醒著，肯定也會把他趕回家，但既然他現在睡得不省人事，那要怎麼做就由我自己決定。

「……醫生跟我說，飛雄在睡著前交代過，如果他丈夫有來，請不要讓他留下來。」

「……」

「但我知道你不會聽。」

日向終於抬頭，母親正看著他，那是無奈而又寬慰的笑容。

「我先回你們家一趟，帶一些你會需要的東西過來，你就留在這裡陪飛雄吧……一個人真的沒問題吧？」

「……嗯」他又轉過頭看向床上的人：「我不是一個人。」

母親離開後，武田老師一時之間還沒要走的打算，但日向明白他是看出自己已恢復了冷靜，正需要一個可以聊聊的對象，他對此很是感激。雖然兩人在烏野時沒少說過話，但像這樣安安靜靜地聊天是失憶以來頭一遭。

「看著你坐在病床旁，讓我想到了高一的事。」

「您是說我發高燒而退場那次嗎？」

「你想起來了？」

「嗯，不過不連貫。」

『影山』有偷偷來房間看我──日向對武田說道，不知為何，一說到這件事，武田老師立刻紅了眼眶。

「老、老師！？」

武田拿下了眼鏡，明明一把年紀了卻還是像個孩子那樣掉淚，日向拿過床頭的衛生紙給他，他接過後誇張地擤了擤鼻子。

「那天其實是我放行的。」老師說話語帶哽咽，但還算清晰：「你也知道飛雄個子那麼大，怎麼可能偷偷摸摸不被發現，他在門口的時候就被我看到了，苦苦哀求我讓他進去看看你。」

他跟我保證會戴好口罩，不會有機會被傳染，也不會打擾你休息，就只是想看看你，一眼也好。

「他很自責。」說到這，老師又抹去了斗大的淚珠，轉眼間衛生紙都快抽去半包了：「你發高燒，他覺得自己也有責任。」

「那是我自己沒管理好身體──」

「對，但他說他明明有注意到，卻沒留意，就像今天這樣，不是嗎？」

「……」

前一天就注意到日向過於亢奮，比賽途中察覺他會恍神，擊掌時溫度異常──這兩個月來注意到『影山』工作忙碌，在家時察覺他非常疲倦，就寢時一躺下就立刻睡著。

這些都是徵兆，但他們都沒聯想到。

那之後的事日向還沒能想起來，但武田告訴他，不記得是正常的，因為那時日向幾乎都是昏昏沉沉、沒什麼意識的狀態。即使沒有失憶，他或許也是直到今天才知道回宮城的路上都是『影山』在顧著他。

『影山』在照顧他。

突然地，他似乎看到了坐在病床旁的『影山』──但他頭抽痛了一下，這段影像也稍縱即逝。

  
  
  


> 「我們結婚吧。」
> 
> 二十四歲的時候，影山突然向我求婚了。
> 
> 「……欸？」
> 
> 我當時正在收拾要去巴西的行李，他站在行李箱旁，手上拿著一個小小的絲絨盒，裡頭裝著一枚戒指。不是在什麼浪漫的場合，或者很有氣氛的時刻，那語氣跟「今天晚餐要吃什麼啊～」一樣地自然，自然到他又說了一次我才終於意識到他說了什麼。
> 
> 「我們結婚吧。」
> 
> 「……啊。」
> 
> 「你答應了！」
> 
> 「……不對！你怎麼從一個語助詞去得到這種結果的！我才沒答應！」
> 
> 「嘖。」
> 
> 「你這是跟人求婚的態度嗎。」
> 
> 影山沒動我的行李箱，輕輕撥開了一旁的東西，在地板正座，把戒指和放在我面前，他雙手握拳，分放在兩旁的大腿上，對我深深地一鞠躬。
> 
> 「我們結婚吧。」
> 
> 「……」
> 
> 好喔，態度是吧。
> 
> 然後我拒絕了。
> 
> 他似乎早有預期，還低著頭，從我拒絕後就維持著同一個姿勢不說一句話。我不曉得他是不是哭了，但確實散發著一股悲涼的氣息。我也動彈不得，實在沒法在這種氣氛下繼續準備行李，兩人就這樣進行無聲的僵持。
> 
> 「呃，那個……」這時候果然還是應該由我開口吧，但一講話我就知道，我自己的聲音也說不上好，就算影山沒哭，我也有可能說著說著就會哭出來：「我只是……你也知道……」
> 
> 我稍微停頓，讓自己的呼吸得以平順。仔細想想，影山這時候最不需要的便是理由，因為 **他很清楚理由是什麼** ──我有其它應該要說的話。
> 
> 「……我只是沒打算結婚。」影山的肩膀動了一下：「我還是，呃……」
> 
> _我還是很喜歡你，沒打算和你分開_ 。這句話高中時的我可以說得害臊但毫不猶豫，長大後反而難以啟齒了，嘴巴開開闔闔說不出口──影山在這時終於抬起頭來，我與他視線交會，我剛看清楚他的眼角確實有些發紅，下一秒就被撲倒在地上。
> 
> 「欸、欸？」
> 
> 「這樣就好。」
> 
> 「……」
> 
> 「這樣就好。」
> 
> 我被他壓在地板上，並緊緊地抱在懷裡，說實話挺重的，但我並不想推開他。我將手環過影山的背回抱他，並將鼻子往他領口蹭了蹭。
> 
> 影山的味道，還有心跳。對不起呢，我在心底向他道歉，並貪婪地汲取著他的溫柔與包容。

  
  
  


醫院的摺疊床並不好睡，日向比平常還早醒來。這是他第二次夢到『影山』向他求婚，時間應該比上次夢到的還要早──他不只一次，拒絕了『影山』的求婚。發紅的眼角是那麼地清晰，聖誕樹下的神情也依舊歷歷在目。他的胸口又痛起來了，連帶著指尖發麻。為什麼，為什麼你要讓他難過呢，『日向』，你明明就會感到心痛，為什麼還是一次又一次地傷害了他呢。

無法克制，日向現在就想碰觸『影山』，就像在夢中緊抱住他那樣，還有那在聖誕樹下沒能牽起的手──他爬起身，扶上床緣，握住了『影山』的手，比自己的還要大上不少，修長又骨感分明，安心的、信賴的、指甲修剪得乾乾淨淨的手，他對著還在沉睡的『影山』低下了頭……

砰！

病房的門被用力甩開，日向掩著嘴逃離了病房，他趁人之危了，但隨即給自己找了藉口，那是他丈夫，有什麼好不能碰的。他無可救藥地感到狂喜，他碰到『影山』了，他碰到他最喜歡的『影山』了──

好喜歡他，『日向』也喜歡他，最喜歡的，不是嗎。既然這樣，既然這樣，又為什麼要拒絕他？明明就那麼地喜歡他不是嗎？一個人可以拒絕另一個人的求婚幾次呢，二十四歲與二十六歲的我，會因為他求婚而悸動，會因為拒絕他而悲慟，那到底為何要拒絕他，有拒絕不可的理由嗎。

日向想不通，他不明白，但他們最後還是結婚了──影山飛雄現在是他丈夫，所以求婚終於成功了，是吧，既然結果是好的，那就不用去深究了──真的是這樣嗎。如果他們長跑的結果很美滿，那父母欲言又止的態度是怎麼回事？小夏為何會有那種表情？潔子學姊、研磨與谷地那語帶保留的加油打氣，醫生點出的罪惡感，以及最重要的──

──遲遲無法恢復的記憶。

他們依然相愛，依存著對方，共享著同一份心碎與心痛，無法割離。但現況存有的一切都在在顯示著他與『影山』之間存在著芥蒂與矛盾。日向即使尚未拾回所有的碎片，也已經相當清楚原因是出在他自己身上，但他仍然毫無頭緒。

『日向』，你到底在逃避什麼。

  
  
  


> 「氣象預報根本不準！」
> 
> 我大聲地埋怨，早上的預報明明說了今天降雨機率是零！所以我才不帶傘的！結果居然下了個傾盆大雨！
> 
> 「果然應該依照以往的經驗乖乖帶傘的……」
> 
> 影山跟我的情況都糟透了，天色變暗到下起雨來根本沒多少反應時間，公園也沒什麼能遮蔽的東西，樹下躲不了這種媲美颱風的暴風雨，最後我們是連滾帶爬的跑進了遊樂器材的空水管內躲雨。
> 
> 雖然淋了一些雨，但影響不大，應該是不會感冒。比較尷尬的是水管裡頭實在稱不上舒適，我還好，只是這對影山來說實在太窄了──這玩意兒原本就不是設計給高中生玩的，何況影山還比一般高中生要來得高大，他幾乎沒辦法坐著，只能躺下，連手都伸不開，安放在自己的肚皮上，這姿勢實在是有點像……
> 
> 「你敢說出來我就一星期不給你舉球。」
> 
> 「我還什麼都沒說！？」
> 
> 「你果然想到那個了對吧！混帳！呆子！」
> 
> 「我明明沒說！不講理！國王！笨蛋！」
> 
> 我跟他幾乎就要在水管裡打起來，但兩人手一舉就差點撞到壁面，要是受傷就不好了，最後又雙雙安份下來。雨看上去沒有要停的意思，我們有一搭沒一搭地閒聊，後來我也膩了，索性跟著躺下，要他往斜面再挪一點好讓我能躺在他旁邊，不過影山並不領情，一直推著我的背不讓我靠過去。
> 
> 「擠死了不要過來！」
> 
> 「唉呦不要這樣嫌棄自己的男友嘛。」
> 
> 「……」
> 
> 「……你該不會是害羞了吧……痛！你竟敢用額頭撞我！」
> 
> 「呆子！呆子！」
> 
> 「不要罵我呆子！」
> 
> 我們真的是隨便一件事都能吵起來──但影山抗拒成這樣，倒是讓我想起有件事我實在不滿很久了，這下新仇舊恨加在一起，今天我不想忍了！
> 
> 「你離我遠一點、太擠了──喂！你想幹什麼──唔、」
> 
> 我利用位置的優勢，誰讓影山根本沒辦法起身呢──壓住了他的手臂，以迅雷不及掩耳之勢低下頭吻他。但稱為吻嘛，為了搶得先機我根本無法控制力道，所以說是撞上去還比較準確。影山完全沒預料到我會有這個動作，第一秒時全身僵直，到了第二秒才想到要掙扎，但太窄了根本難以動彈，一切抵抗都是徒勞無功，我很清楚自己是趁人之危，但過了這個村沒了這個店，這種千載難逢的機會不曉得還要等上多久才有，我並不想輕易放過。
> 
> 「呆子你、唔、」
> 
> 只有一次並不夠，畢竟這是交往了整整半年才得到的吻啊。我又低頭吻他，但初次嘗試還是沒膽太過開放，只有輕輕啄著影山的嘴唇。影山似乎放棄反抗了，原本還緊繃著的身體終於放鬆下來，隨我予取予求。
> 
> 不曉得親了幾次後，我才心滿意足地放開他，我居高臨下地看著影山，他的臉頰整個紅了，我對我的傑作十分得意。全世界只有我能夠得到他的寬容，全世界也只有我能讓他露出這種表情。不是別人，只有我。
> 
> 「你真該照照鏡子。」
> 
> 「欸。」
> 
> 我正得意著，影山卻說了這麼一句。下一刻，我全身沒了力氣，癱軟在他身上。我這時才注意到自己正在發燙，並不是發燒，而是──
> 
> 「你整張臉紅得跟煮熟的章魚沒兩樣。」
> 
> 「……」
> 
> 真的假的。
> 
> 啊，突然想吃章魚燒了。

  
  
  


日向曾預期過，如果有天他想主動吻上『影山』，或許就會恢復有關初吻的記憶。他的假說被證實了，為了掩飾難堪及整理思緒，他一路飛奔到樓梯間，窩在樓梯上時便想起了這段青澀的過往。自己正如記憶裡的那樣滿臉通紅，現在回去或許還會被關心是不是要去檢查治療，日向將臉埋進了膝蓋間，等待著臉上的熱度與心中的餘韻退去。

等他回到病房時，『影山』已經醒了，護理師正在幫他換上新的點滴袋。『影山』瞪大了眼睛，顯然對日向出現在病房感到訝異，這樣的態度讓日向稍微不是滋味，但畢竟疏離感還未完全弭平，這也怪不得人。

護理師離開後，日向又坐回摺疊床上，『影山』的眼神閃爍，不太敢看向他，日向明白這是在心虛，『影山』正為了過度逞強把自己弄到住院這件事感到心虛。『影山』和他都一樣，一旦鬧起彆扭就難纏得很，日向有自信『影山』可以耗上整天都不跟他說一句話。這種時候總是需要有一方進行破冰，這陣子、或者是在更久之前──他欠『影山』的實在太多了，毋庸置疑的，此刻必須由他邁出那一步。

「……你還記得高一我發燒的事嗎。」

日向開啟了話題，但『影山』只是一臉困惑地看著他。這他不意外，他原本就沒指望『影山』能一聽就明白──『影山』的遲鈍會特別體現在對人際的聯想上，如果不直接一些是敲不開的。

「昨天武田老師也有來看你，我們聊了不少……」日向觀察著『影山』的表情，在他說到武田老師時，很明顯出現了變化：「……我現在的心情跟那時候的你是一樣的。」

話說到這，『影山』也明白了。他一臉慌張，知道武田已將那天的事跡全盤托出。也曉得了日向話中的意思。事已至此彆扭再鬧下去也沒意義了，他最後坦誠地對著日向道歉。

「……我很抱歉、我……」

「我不要你為根本沒做錯的事道歉。」日向將記憶中『影山』曾說過的話原封不動地還給他：「你如果真的懂了，就應該要知道越道歉只會讓我越難過。」

「……」

『影山』確實懂了，老實地噤聲，但也僅只如此，以他的口語能力實在沒辦法再說其它的話了。與自己口齒伶俐不同，他向來不擅言辭。

日向從摺疊床上起身，『影山』的視線隨著他移動。只見他坐上了床緣，將手疊上了『影山』沒打點滴的手。

「我只是希望你能告訴我。」早已預期到『影山』會嚇到抽手，所以日向早一步按住了他：「說什麼都好，不管是累了想休息，想睡覺，肚子餓了，什麼都好。」

只要你別一個人默默承擔所有事就好。

日向靠上了『影山』的肩膀，接下來的這句話只能低著頭悄聲訴說，絕不可以讓他看到自己現在的表情。

因為他知道一旦說出口，肯定會脹紅了臉。

「……畢竟我們都結婚了啊……」

「……」

『影山』的肩膀在那句話後震了一下、並瞬間僵硬……但隨即漸漸舒緩。日向聽得到耳邊的呼吸由急促、停頓到平順，最後傳進耳裡的是一句細如蚊蚋的「喔」。

還掛著點滴的手注意著不扯到上頭的管線，小心翼翼地抬起，輕撫上日向的頭。『影山』有多久沒這樣摸摸他了？這是失憶以來『影山』 **第一次** 主動碰他。日向有點兒想哭，是心酸也是欣慰，他知道最近一直懸在『影山』心裡的石頭，這一刻總算是完全擊碎了。

會客時間時，有意想不到的人來探病了。

「影山！你太不夠意思了！學長不就是為了給學弟依靠，才能被稱為學長的嗎！」

田中學長的爽朗與死氣沉沉的病房格格不入，但這樣的作風確實一掃肅殺的氣氛，注入了一股暖流。

「你一定很意外為什麼我會知道你進醫院了。」田中拿出了手機，將螢幕遞到日向與『影山』的面前：「昨天你進醫院後應該就沒時間看手機吧，你自己看看。」

螢幕上是烏野排球社的群組──日向也是成員之一，但失憶後的他科技水準還停留在二零一一年，無論如何都習慣不了智慧型手機的操作，對自己的手機也備感隔閡。也因此他這段期間用的是功能型手機，自然並不曉得他們的事其實一直都在群組內被討論著。

武田老師在昨天就告知了『影山』送醫的事，也明說了是過勞。排球社的人便以此計畫起替『影山』與日向輪流代班的事。

「我們找來找去，有的人可以帶早班，有的人可以帶晚班，人數還不少，輪流代班的話代上好幾個月都不成問題，總之絕對比你一個人要強。」

嘴上數落著，但語氣誰都聽得出來是在關心，他收回手機，繼續向『影山』說明：「不行的時候還能找烏養教練頂一下，你知道教練有多可靠的。」

說來日向剛失憶那兩天，也是教練代的班。

「我們都知道你好勝心與責任心很強──但口口聲聲說著要做好身體管理，自己卻垮掉了，算什麼榜樣啊？」

田中舉起了手指，朝『影山』的額頭指指點點，也只有烏野的前輩敢這樣對『影山』說話。即使眼前的人是國手，是揚名國際的選手，在原烏野排球社二三年級的眼裡，也依舊是他們最疼愛的後輩。

「而且──那可是翔陽一手帶出來的學生啊！你覺得他們會因為翔陽不在，你也不在，就沒辦法好好練習了嗎！」

這句宛如醍醐灌頂，日向大概也猜得到『影山』堅持為他代班、而不是另外聘請短期教練的原因，就是擔心社團臨時換了不熟悉的人會不能好好運作吧。

『影山』的顧慮是正確的，但做法並未做到盡善盡美。田中與社團內的人提出的看法固然魯莽，卻也不是無依無據。

「總之！社團這邊就放心交給我們！懂了沒！」

不由分說地下了結論，也不管『影山』答應了沒，這就是田中的氣魄，『影山』被氣勢影響，幾乎就要直接點頭，但病房的門卻在此時又打開了。

這次進門的人比田中還令人意外，『影山』更是一看清楚來人便從床上彈了起來，如果不是日向眼明手快穩住了點滴架與管線，『影山』可能會嚇到把針頭直接扯掉。

「小飛雄在怕什麼啊，當我會吃了你嗎～」

「我才沒有怕。」

啊，說謊了。

「翔陽！好久不見！」來人很快就對『影山』失去了興趣，轉而向田中與日向打招呼，田中很簡單地問好，日向也有樣學樣，但這拘謹的回應顯然得不到對方的青睞。

「怎麼了怎麼了，翔陽這樣不對啊，應該要再更熱情一點啊？我們不是可以互相擁抱的關係嗎？」

「這、這樣嗎？」

他走近日向，還跟他勾肩搭背。日向對這樣親暱的接觸並不排斥，應該是熟識的人沒錯──但『影山』的眼神卻有些恐怖，他緊抓著日向的衣領，拚命搖著頭，連太陽穴都在冒汗。

眼看日向的反應不如預期，對方也終於意識到不對勁。

「欸等等，翔陽你不記得……呃，還沒想起來我是誰？」

「……應該是還沒？」

「太過分了！怎麼可以不記得及川先生！我當初在巴西是怎麼照顧你的！」

「哈哈哈哈哈哈！」

「……」

「欸、欸……」田中抱著肚子狂笑，『影山』整張臉都黑了，糟糕了糟糕了糟糕了，沒想起對方應該是真的很失禮──『日向』！『日向』！給點面子讓我想起來吧！及川先生到底是哪一位啊！

_「超攻擊型的舉球員，攻擊力在隊伍裡也是數一數二的。」_

啊有了有了，似乎想起什麼了──

_「還有，性格很糟，也許比月島更糟。」_

……嗯？

「看樣子你已經想起我了，翔陽。」及川拍拍日向的肩膀，對他露出燦爛的笑容：「讓我們再打一次招呼吧！」

「……是！」

日向立刻掙脫了及川，閃到了病床旁，向他九十度鞠躬問候。

「大王您好！」

「……」

「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！」

「……」

「不好意思，這裡是醫院，請訪客保持安靜。」

田中笑得更誇張了，『影山』臉更黑了，及川僵住了，醫護人員開門抗議了。

嗯。

雖然人不可能自己找自己算帳，但日向現在確實打從心底想把『日向』拖出來狠狠地揍一頓。

十幾分鐘後，關於及川的記憶好好地回到了日向的腦海裡，對他的稱呼也從大王改成了及川。為什麼之前明明也見過了青葉城西的人，就偏偏不記得及川啊，可能又是『日向』刻意在搞事，這讓日向恨得牙癢癢的。

「我心靈所受的傷才不會因為這樣就平復。」

「真的非常抱歉！但我相信及川先生那麼心胸開闊又帥氣的人絕對不會跟我計較的！」

「我原諒你！」

「謝謝及川先生！」

兩人裝模作樣的上演了一場和解劇，田中已經回去顧店了，病房裡可說是只剩下『影山』自己在孤軍奮戰。

「好了好了，其實今天來這裡是有其它事要說啦，及川先生很忙的就長話短說囉。」

及川不單單是來探病或找日向敘舊的，他來這裡另有目的，這點在場的人都很清楚。

「小飛雄，排球教室那裡你不用去了。」

他一說完，立刻伸出手──那是要日向與『影山』噤聲的手勢，因為兩人幾乎要當場發難，沒道理昏了一次就該被辭退，這待遇並不公平。

「你們誤會了，不是要你以後離開那裡，是指這段期間。」及川收回了手，用拇指指向自己：「我會去幫你代班，你去休長假吧。」

「……什麼？」

「你聽不懂嗎？你去休長假，專心陪翔陽，退役的及川先生好心幫你代班，這樣明白了嗎？」

「……」

影山飛雄總是詞窮，不會表達自己，但日向懂他，他想說的是──「為什麼？」而眼前的人，及川徹可說是他倆認識的人當中觀察力最為入微的人，如果是他，肯定也懂『影山』在想什麼。

「不是為了你，是為了翔陽。」

他手托著下巴，彷彿在說這不過是微不足道的小事：「你就當是這樣就好吧。」

就當是這樣吧。

再追問下去就不夠意思了。要想理解一個人的好意，用不上千言萬語，也犯不著去費心解釋。他怎麼表現的，那就怎麼去感受吧。

「大家都很好呢。」

在及川也離開後，日向對『影山』說著。『影山』默不作聲，但泛紅的眼角出賣了他，他這副模樣讓日向好想伸手抱抱他──但下一刻，他卻主動對日向伸出了雙手

「……」

日向的眼眶發熱，他知道自己眼角也跟著泛紅了──日向靠向『影山』，把自己送進對方懷裡，緊緊相擁。

這是兩人在這一個多月來，第一次 **主動互相** 擁抱。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

醫生囑咐他出院後要先休養生息，既然有人代班，那就安心養病，別想著工作、也別一直打球了。『影山』怎麼可能坐得住，但在日向的壓力下還是乖乖當起了「廢人」，除了開伙無法退讓外，其它事通通由日向代勞，就這樣度過了好幾個不事生產的日子。

在『影山』修養期間，他們也慢慢準備著旅行的行李。這趟旅程會持續很長一段時間，除了巴西與義大利外，還有不少國家也在名單內，畢竟在海外征戰多年，世俱盃每年的主辦國都不同，也時有跨國友誼賽，幾乎整片歐美都有他倆的足跡。

但隨著出發的時間越來越近，日向這才開始後怕──他不擔心外語，反正有自稱精通四國語言的『影山』在，但整趟下來的旅費，付給學長們的代班費，加上這段期間都不會有收入──日向一想到這些就擔心得不得了。

有話就要好好地說出來，這是『影山』倒下後他們達成的共識，日向於是將他的擔憂明明白白地告知『影山』。

但『影山』一臉不以為然。

「你完全不用擔心錢的問題。」

「可是，你之前不也在兼差……除了責任外，難道不是因為需要收入嗎？」

「不，真的就只是因為覺得有責任而已。」

日向還是難以信服，但與情感交流不同，錢這種一翻兩瞪眼的東西『影山』倒是沒有說明的困擾。他去房間拿存摺給日向看，日向攤開簿子一看差點昏過去，他從沒想過存摺裡的數字居然可以塞到三個逗號。

「你的存摺也差不多。」

「我都忘記我們是兩個人所以是兩本了啊！」

「而且我們也沒有房貸跟車貸，因為都是一次繳清──」

「可以了！我完全明白了！」

他們原本就不太花錢，這幾年買過最貴的東西只有房子，也算不上豪宅，就是一般小家庭夠用的物件，車子也是大眾品牌。剩下的呢！當然都存起來啦！光靠利息就夠活啦！即使不及籃球足球網球，日向也太小看頂級運動員的身價了。

被存摺中的位數震懾，日向甚至到出國當天都尚未平復，直到下了飛機，大廳看版上滿滿的外語給了他另一層衝擊，才讓他脫離遊魂的狀態。

「這裡是哪裡！」

「當然是巴西啊，呆子。」

「笨蛋！別叫我呆子！」

「呆子，別離我太遠，跟緊一點。」

「是。」

生命安全比自尊更重要，日向完全不想在機場迷航，他有自信一旦與『影山』走散大概就回不了日本了，為此即使被人身攻擊也甘願當個乖順的跟班。

但『影山』不會真的如嘴上所說，讓日向只有跟緊一點。

「……」

他對日向伸出了手。

日向看了一眼，接著不帶猶豫地搭上了『影山』的手，緊緊握住。自己手指上那小小的金屬圈在日光燈下熠熠生輝，彰顯著它的存在感，也給了日向安全感。

「走吧。」

「嗯。」

『影山』不會是初次來到里約的機場，他駕輕就熟地穿梭在機場間，但自始自終都牽著日向的手，不讓他落單。要過查驗站時不得不暫時分開，他讓日向先過，但事先指示了地標，要日向在過站後待在定點會合。日向記得『影山』一年級參加國青集訓時還仰賴著學長及老師畫的地圖，回程時也需要有人帶著才到得了車站。這樣的路痴如今卻能開著車載他到各個地方，能清楚整個機場的流程與構造進而安排各大小事。

不懂得察言觀色的暴君早已蛻變成了體恤人心的賢王。

領了行李也過了海關，他們終於踏出機場，飛機抵達時間在夜晚。『影山』操著一口流利的葡萄牙語叫了計程車，還與司機在整個路途中相談甚歡，完全插不上嘴的日向在心裡默默地將「自稱精通四國語言」修正為「精通四國語言」。如果連他從未待過的巴西──葡萄牙語都能如此熟練，何況是長年使用的義大利語，更別說是國際通用的英語了。

旅館一訂就是兩周，接下來的兩周他們將以此為據點踏遍整個里約。

「晚安。」

「晚安！」

但最重要的，得先調整好時差。日本飛巴西要花整整一天，這也是『影山』選擇夜晚到達的原因。他們在洗漱過後，於巴西的夜晚入睡。

隔天，他們的第一站不出日向預料，是沙灘。十月在南半球為仲春，天氣已逐漸轉暖。太陽雖不到毒辣但也足夠刺眼了，事先準備好的太陽眼鏡便派上了用場。

「好大！好寬！好熱！好軟！」

海邊好大，沙灘好寬，天氣好熱，沙子好軟──大概是這樣的意思，太過興奮以至於連語言都退化了，日向一到海邊就繃繃跳跳，甚至就要直接衝向隨處可見的球網，但立刻被『影山』扯住了衣服。

「呆子！你衣服都還沒換！防曬油也還沒擦！還有你的暖身呢！呆子！給我過來！」

「對不起。」

『影山』一旦進入了嘮叨模式，那最好是別反抗，順他的意才是上策。日向立刻安分下來，照著『影山』指示完成所有的準備。但日向雖然做足了所有的物理準備，卻還是遭到了意想不到的心理攻擊──頓時所有建設都潰不成軍，逼得他不得不藉口肚子痛而躲進了洗手間裡。

「你有必要打個沙排也緊張成這樣嗎……」

「……你不懂啦！我現在是心靈纖細的十五歲啊！」

被當作是緊張而拉肚子也好過真正的原因被察覺。

日向在洗手間內努力地拉回平常心──冷靜冷靜──這都是『影山』太帥的錯！可惡！那手臂的肌肉與線條會不會太扯？肩胛骨也太好看了吧？冷靜點！日向翔陽！『影山』在家裡時光著身體的樣子你早就看到不想看了──好吧他承認其實還是很喜歡偷瞄幾眼──那不是重點！翔陽！他不過換穿了件背心，雖然不曉得是怎麼能性感成這樣的，但那不過是件背心！冷靜下來！

想想後腦勺發球！

……

好，冷靜下來了。

日向終於打開了大門。

「好了？」

「好了。」

他舉起了颯爽的大拇指。

和剛失憶時一樣，身體與意識無法順利配合，打得實在稱不上順遂，日向也在這時恢復了些許初來巴西時苦澀的記憶。但與當時不同，現在他並未處在訓練，更不是在參與賽事，他只是單純地在享受著這項運動，日向於是樂在其中。『影山』連沙排也打得得心應手，或許是以前自己沒少教過他──與前月相同，他富有耐心地帶著日向嘗試一個又一個的動作，幾次下來日向也漸漸抓回了感覺，打得有模有樣。

在一次成功接起了『影山』配合他當下的程度放水到令人心酸的發球後，日向樂不可支地想從『影山』嘴口中得到讚賞，但抬起頭一看，才發現『影山』正被一群人簇擁著。對啊，都忘記他是今年才退役的國際球星了，會被人認出來也不奇怪，何況『影山』外型原本就帥氣搶眼，受人注目也是理所當然的事嘛。

有人大大方方地攬過了『影山』的手，這讓日向更不是滋味了。

他知道自己正在吃醋。

日向提起了球想跑向『影山』，他都露出非常困擾的表情了，自己要去解救他才行呢。但就在這時，日向自己也被圍住了。

「欸？」

自己身高本就不算高，幾個高個子完全遮住了他的視線，劈頭就一串葡萄牙語。日向根本聽不懂，但隱約聽到了shoyo的音，所以應該是在叫他沒錯──畢竟自己也是旅居巴西的球員，這是被認出來了吧？高個子們很熱情，熟捻地拍著他的背、搭著他的肩，日向明白他們完全沒有惡意，這些很平常，記憶裡他與沙灘上的人也確實就是這樣相處的。

但對現在的日向而言，他正壟罩在陌生的人群與陌生的語言中，這讓他無可避免地感到害怕──他感覺自己像是被隔離在肥皂泡中，向外看出去的一切都模糊不清。

被世界隔離的恐懼達到高峰的當下，眼前的人牆突然被撥開，光線透了進來，泡泡也應聲破裂。

「翔陽！」

『影山』出現在牆後，令人安心又信賴的呼喊瓦解了恐懼的壁壘，日向的世界又回到了他所熟悉的模樣。『影山』穿過了層層人群回到了他身邊，並握住了他的手，將他拉到了自己懷裡。

高個子們似乎也認識『影山』，向他問候並寒暄，『影山』應是向他們解釋了自己的狀況，只見高個子們露出了驚訝的神情，接著就回過頭來對他頻頻頷首。

「他們在跟你道歉。」

「這、這樣……沒關係啦，其實我沒很介意……」

反正你都來了，我也沒什麼好怕的。

『影山』又跟他們說了幾句話，然後低頭詢問日向：「你想不想跟他們打個幾場？」

「我都可以……你應該是跟我一隊吧？」

「當然啊呆子。」

「那我要打！」

結果當然是輸得慘烈。『影山』再怎麼強，以一打二還是有難度──日向很清楚自己完全不成戰力。但他們雖然輸了，並沒有名為不甘的情緒，或許是球場上的氣氛消磨了他的銳氣吧。比起這些，『影山』與人們交談時自己總因為語言隔閡而不得不被排除在外，這種感覺反而令他更加難受。

那明明是他的。

怎麼自己像個局外人。

「日向。」

「……」

「喂日向呆子。」

「……嗯？啊不要叫我呆子！」

「發呆的不叫呆子要叫什麼，我們差不多要走了。」

雖然他的確是思考到出神了，但這不代表可以叫他呆子！他與『影山』爭辯，直到分別更衣時才後知後覺地注意到──『影山』是不是在情急下喊了他的名字？

仔細想想，都交往多年、也已經結婚了，確實不太可能還喊姓氏……記憶中的『日向』也確實喊過他「飛雄」，那『影山』喊他翔陽也是很正常的……

……好想再聽一次啊。如果自己主動喊他名字的話，是不是也可以聽到他喊自己名字呢。日向又陷入了思考，直到『影山』拍著門板確認他的安危才如夢初醒。他急急忙忙地換好衣服，又被『影山』痛罵了一頓。

> 「我之後就要去海的另一邊啦！小山山會想我嗎！」
> 
> 「不要叫我小山山，呆子。」
> 
> 「那你也不要叫我呆子！笨蛋！」
> 
> 「我會一直想你的，呆子。」
> 
> 「就跟你說別叫我呆子──欸，欸？等、等等──喂！你別跑啊！剛剛的話再說一遍啊！」
> 
> 高三時我們一時興起，搭了火車，坐了公車，還走到了海邊。
> 
> 我在沙灘上追著他跑。

  
  
  


離開了沙灘後來到了室內排球場，日向在成為職業球員後就不太到這裡來打球了，同期留下的也沒幾個，來這裡主要是為了見一個人。

「翔陽！好久不見！」

「……！」

一名上了年紀的男性說的不是異國的語言，而是日向熟悉的日文。日向腦袋轉得快，立刻就聯想到對方應該是帶他來巴西修練的關係者。

「雖然加藤先生主要是打沙排的，但也會來這裡打室內排球。」

「有──我有一點印象！我好像記得！加藤、加藤──是盧西奧先生嗎！」

「答對了！不過真是令人難以置信……翔陽你真的失憶了？」

「真的，看他打一次球就知道，爛得要命。」

「『影山』你閉嘴！」

「哈哈哈哈哈哈！」

盧西奧被兩人的拌嘴給逗樂了，捧著肚子放聲大笑，他伸手拍了拍日向毛茸茸的頭頂，嘴上不住地說著看到日向那麼有精神真是太好了。日向想起自己剛來到巴西時碰到不少事，那時盧西奧秉著必須讓日向學習成長的用意所以就沒有介入太多。

「但你沒花多久就完全融入巴西了！真的令人吃驚！」

他在各種地方都遇過日向，路上、餐廳、還有市區的超市裡──日向自然地融入了當地的生活，除了頂著東方人的臉孔外，幾乎感覺不出他是外地人。

那是歷練過的氛圍。

他表示在當時就覺得日向一定會有所成就。

「總覺得我好厲害！」

「是滿厲害的，還沒成年就一個人跑到國外去。」

「……」

「幹嘛。」

「被『影山』那麼乾脆地誇獎總覺得有點可怕……痛！你打我！你打我！你打病人的頭！」

「我看你好得差不多了啊！」

看著兩人講沒幾句又吵起來，盧西奧又再次放聲大笑。

  
  
  


再後來，『影山』又帶著日向去了ASAS的本部──這裡的人多數都還認得日向，除了日向退役後才加入的新進外，全都是日向的舊識。日向幾乎被淹沒在擁抱裡，與在沙灘時還有著怯生不同，或許是在俱樂部待的年月、以及和隊友間的相處又來得更長，『日向』在潛意識中將這裡劃為安全的領地，因此並未給他帶來恐懼。

隊友們纏著他七嘴八舌，看日向一愣一愣的才想起來現在的日向聽不懂葡萄牙語，所以各個都加強了肢體動作期望能進行溝通。但日向與他們的波長實在對不上，最後還是沒辦法，朝著『影山』求救──這群拉丁小夥子在這時才想起來，對啊，這不有個現成的翻譯能用嗎？於是把坐在一旁休息的『影山』也給拖了過去，總算才能交流無礙。

他們聊了不少事，問日向在日本過得好嗎，問他腳狀況如何了。『影山』盡責地擔任橋梁，但當一名隊友說了什麼時，『影山』卻沒為日向翻譯，而是直接與對方進行對談──對方看似也理解，點了點頭，沒再說什麼。

但為了不打擾訓練，他們沒辦法逗留太久，與隊友、教練及其他輔助人員又進行了一輪招呼與道別後，他們才依依不捨地送日向走出大門。

「跟剛才在沙灘的時候不一樣，你看起來滿自在的。」

「可能我身體裡的『日向』也在跟我說不要緊吧！不過你跟他們也很熟耶！雖然我聽不懂，但感覺很多人都認識你？不是在電視上看過那種認識喔。」

「畢竟打過不少次，也有聚會。」

「嗯。」

「……也幫過不少忙。」

──如果『影山』心虛了，他說話就會稍微停頓，日向又注意到了『影山』這種不打自招的小習慣。說來好笑，都已經告訴過他有這毛病，『影山』還是沒半點改過的意思……不，應該是改不了吧？畢竟他在說話這方面可傻了，還老是話不投機。想起和隊友說話時也碰到了令他在意的狀況，日向還是提出了疑問。

「說起來，剛才有人問問題時你沒翻譯吧，你們是在說什麼？不能讓我聽到的？」

「……沒有。」

「你又心虛了。」

「……」

「你這個人真的很好懂欸──」

「囉嗦。」

『影山』明擺著不想繼續這個話題，日向還想再說些什麼，但車在此時到了，他也因此失去了追問的時機。

  
  
  


今天的最後一站，是拜訪日向打沙排時的隊友──艾拓‧桑塔那。日向在參加完他與他女友妮絲的婚禮後，便結束了修行，回到日本──這是『影山』事先告訴日向的情報，日向也確實在見到本人後回想起了他們的事，像是艾拓原先打算獲勝後向妮絲求婚，反而在輸了比賽後被求婚的事。

但他見到人後還是被震撼到了。

他剛回憶起的艾拓才結婚沒多久呢，怎麼這就有三個小孩了。但日向最自豪的就是適應力，況且他還有著照顧小夏的實際經驗，應付孩子可謂得心應手，很快地就與小孩玩成一片。

『影山』只能坐在一旁乾巴巴地看著，對他而言，小孩沒一見他就哭就該謝天謝地不再強求了。但正當他打算閉目養神時，一顆抱枕卻毫不留情地砸到了他臉上。

「……」

「抱歉抱歉我以為你會閃開的──等等你別過來啊！」

日向說著毫無歉意的話，誰讓他就是故意的，怎麼可能好好道歉呢，不是不讓『影山』休息，而是不甘讓他在一旁孤零零的。並不知道『影山』能否知曉他的用心，但他至少成功把對方拉進了圈子裡。

「BOSS！」

「BOSS？」

「BOSS！」

「BOSS！」「BOSS！」「BOSS！」

雖然還說不了葡萄牙語，但簡單的英文可難不倒日向，反正與孩子們交流最重要的是氣勢而不是語言。日向指向面目猙獰的『影山』，嚷嚷喊著他就是魔王，孩子們做了一次確認，再次得到了『日向』的肯定後便進入狀況，紛紛拿起了身旁討伐魔王的「武器」──抱枕，對著『影山』就是一陣痛擊。

原本還帶著慈父的笑容看著日向與孩子們嬉戲的艾拓，眼見劇情急轉直下，當下就慌了手腳。與主動的日向不同，『影山』是被硬扯進去的，基於待客之道應該要阻止才對；但將『影山』扯進去的不是別人，正是受害當事者的丈夫，那是不是要把這視為他倆的情趣而不應介入才對？

「日向你個呆子啊啊啊！」

「好恐怖！你的臉好恐怖！」

『影山』抓過日向剛才丟到他臉上的抱枕，朝日向衝了過去，但三名小小的勇者毫不畏懼，各個都舉起了抱枕堵住『影山』的去路，就像是一面堅不可摧的城牆，雖然是用軟軟的抱枕作成的城牆。

「Diabo！」「Demônio！」「Inimigo！」

「Cale-se！」

『影山』確實也沒落魄到對小孩下手，但在孩子們對他說了一連串什麼後還是大吼了一句作為反擊，這一吼立刻讓孩子們短暫噤聲

「…… Ele está com raiva！ Temos que fugir！」

孩子們交頭接耳，接著便「戰略性撤退」逃到了沙發後面，留下日向一人面對『影山』。

「我好像聽得懂你們的對話！現在是怎樣！」

「現在是你要做好覺悟的時候了。」

「等等等等有話好說──」

但『影山』最終還是沒行兇成功，因為妮絲衝進客廳來罵人了。

晚餐在熱鬧但不吵鬧中安穩地度過了，三個大男人與三個小鬼頭被實質的一家之主給狠狠教訓過後都安分下來，至少用餐時規規矩矩。『影山』依舊當個盡責的翻譯，但整天下來喉嚨也有些啞了，妮絲便催著丈夫應該讓『影山』先去休息了，反正在巴西還會停留一段時間，不急著這一時。

他們今晚將借住在桑塔那家中，但或許是友人先入為主的認知，又或者是『影山』忘記事先交代，他們來到客房時，房間的床鋪只有一張雙人床。

「我去借地舖。」

『影山』一看就要轉身離開房間，但日向卻突然拉住他，並趁著『影山』還未反應過來就將他推到了床上。沒想到自己遲遲無法提出的同床共枕會在這時天賜良機，日向絕不可能放過，無論如何都要把握住。

「喂你──」

突然把人推倒的場景似曾相識，『影山』肯定也回憶起那天的事了，連掙扎的姿勢都一模一樣。日向沒打算做那些事，但『影山』並不曉得日向的盤算，視線一直往旁邊看，像是在找機會脫身。

但日向才不會讓他得逞。

「就一起睡嘛，有什麼關係。」

「呆子！你到底知不知道──」

「只是睡同一張床而已嘛！」

『影山』一直在顧慮日向是否會抗拒，顧慮到最後連碰也不敢碰了，物極必反說的或許就是這樣吧，明明被顧慮的人早已不介意，甚至都願意更進一步了不是嗎？日向如果想要打破現狀，要做的便是消除『影山』的疑慮，讓他明白自己並不排斥與他更加親近。

「……你真的沒問題？」

「畢竟我記憶都恢復不少啦……而且現在去找他們要地舖，也會給人造成困擾吧。」

「……唔。」

正面的回應，以及對客觀困境的旁敲側擊，幾句下來『影山』的眼神也沒了一開始的堅定，日向明白眼前的人已差不多接受了。

「……好吧。」

『影山』答應了，日向也在心裡拍手就好──攻略『影山』一步一步地在進行著，即使記憶沒恢復，他也相信要不了多久就能恢復到婚姻有存亦有實的狀態了。

今天就先這樣，他們還要在國外待上一段時間，更進一步的機會多的是，所以現在還是先別嚇到他了吧──畢竟『影山』對更進一步的親密行為毫無耐受可言。日向再次回想了初吻與初夜的記憶，擁抱與牽手還好，但要是今晚就想著把人生吞活剝，『影山』說不定會乾脆去睡浴缸。

看著『影山』在身旁躺下，日向按下了鑽進對方懷裡的衝動，閉上眼時暗自期待著今晚『日向』又會給他怎樣的夢境。

  
  
  


> 「這是第三次了，你也該死心了吧。」
> 
> 二十九歲，賽季剛結束不久的春天，飛雄再度向我求婚。這次的時間比上次要來得久，二十四，二十六，然後是現在，二十九。我知道他在著急，因為知道我在想些什麼。但飛雄一直都是這樣，他對表達感情與想法這種事從來都不擅長，只能用這種粗暴簡單的方式。
> 
> 你真傻，明明就算你什麼也不說，我也知道。
> 
> 有問題的是我這邊，不是你啊。
> 
> 「我不打算結婚，至少現在都還沒打算，如果你真的想，應該去找一個可以和你結婚的對象， **找一個女的** 。」
> 
> 話說出口就有些後悔了，這句話太傷人，明明飛雄並不是因為這種目的才想與我結婚的。或許是知道飛雄會無條件包容我所展現出來的任性吧，我明明知道，卻賭氣地說了出口。
> 
> 「那種事、」
> 
> 但飛雄並沒有因為我那句話而有太多反應，應該是已經被拒絕了兩次，即使第三次又有什麼突發狀況他也能坦然面對了吧。明明前兩次都一副泫然欲泣的表情，這次卻冷靜自持地不像是在說他自己的事。
> 
> 「如果你先做了，那我才會考慮。」
> 
> 「……」
> 
> 太狡猾了。
> 
> 我怎麼可能會放下對你的感情，跑去跟誰結婚啊。

  
  
  


又夢到了，這是第三次。

日向在這次，總算是對拒絕『影山』的原因有了眉目──這他倒不意外，畢竟他兩月前也是差不多的態度──男人跟男人？這種「不正常」的事情怎麼可能。自己曾經抱著這樣的想法，在當時的年代是再「正常」不過的立場，是一種「主流」，雖然二十年後的現在，他的親朋好友們無一例外地祝福著他與『影山』，但這二十年間有多少苦難與磨練，他或多或少可以想像。

之所以要偷偷摸摸，之所以要躲躲藏藏。不能大方牽著手的年代，不能大聲說愛他的年代。

但拒絕的原因那麼單純反倒令日向鬆了一口氣，畢竟這是早已解決的事，因為他們終究走到一起了，這代表著『日向』總算是過了那道心理的坎。

──真正該令他擔心的其實是這之後的事。

『日向』遲遲不肯恢復的記憶並不是這一段，而那無疑是比讓心愛的人露出這樣的表情還要更加心碎的記憶。身旁的人仍在熟睡，棉被裡是兩人份的體溫，床墊上有雙倍的心跳，但無法再次入眠的，以及默默流淚的，只有一個人。

隔天一早『影山』就注意到日向的精神不太好了。日向只說夢到了一些記憶就簡單帶過，『影山』也不追問他。綜合以往的觀察，日向不難發覺自己所逃避的事情對『影山』來說肯定也不太愉快。但他依舊努力地幫著日向恢復記憶，整體的態度挺為曖昧不明。

『影山』究竟希不希望他能恢復呢。

以這笨蛋的想法，肯定會覺得「恢復對日向的整體利益最大，所以要恢復」吧。

他們花了兩星期踏遍里約，又花了兩星期走遍巴西。

雖然足跡遍及整個歐美，但巴西與義大利無疑是兩人行駐最多的地方。即使再怎麼被戲稱為排球笨蛋──排球也確實佔據了絕多數的時間──但這不代表他們不會有情侶間的約會。

經過雨林後到達救世基督像，細數著塞拉尚階梯的片片磁磚，行走於引水橋上消磨時光，在糖麵包山上看著全里約最美的夕陽……

不只里約，他們也去了聖保羅、薩爾瓦多、阿雷格里港……日向一方面訝異著兩人竟能走過那麼多地方，一方面敬佩著『影山』能對每一個景點如數家珍。對他而言這些不是單純的景點，而是擁有共同回憶的地方。只要是和『日向』有關的事，他一項都不會忘記。『影山』可能記不住英文單字，卻能熟記當天才發下的暗號；『影山』連相處整年的同學名字都不一定記得，卻記得住日向在哪天哪時說過哪句話。

在拜訪聖巴斯弟盎主教堂時，日向看到彩繪玻璃的當下突然回想起自己曾單獨來過這地方。他記得那時他和『影山』在電話裡大吵了一架，隔天所有日課都結束後，他便來到這座教堂。當時他坐在長椅上扳著手指，不知不覺就到了教堂熄燈的時間，神父來關心他。巴西當時早已承認同性婚姻，這沒什麼難以啟齒的，但日本並不是，義大利也不是， 「和男友吵架了」這麼簡單的一句話卻無法簡單地說出來。刻意說伴侶是欲蓋彌彰，他也不想改口稱女友，最後只得沉默，任何話都說不出口。

神父不勉強他，日向則不想給人造成困擾，所以趕在熄燈前一刻離開了教堂。

他在回家的路上才發現原來手機早已沒電，準備就寢時手機才充到了得以開機的電量，一連上網路，通知便叮叮咚咚響個不停。全都是來自同一個人的。

「不管有多晚都打電話給我」

訊息發送時間顯示為晚上九點，換算成義大利的話是凌晨一點──代表『影山』已經等他等到一點了，而現在肯定也還等著，日向看了下時間，已近午夜，如果自己不打電話，『影山』可能會一路等到天亮。

日向回撥電話，響沒幾聲就被接了起來，他做好了心理準備，誰知預期內的破口大罵卻遲遲沒傳過來，取而代之的是一聲聲哽咽的「你不知道我有多擔心你嗎呆子。」

他最後也只能哽咽地回覆：「別叫我呆子，笨蛋。」

在巴西的行程即將結束，接著便要前往義大利。日向在回去飯店的車上看著一道道街景呼嘯而過，熟悉的看板也映入眼裡──其中一個特別刺眼，他的心臟忽地漏了一拍，日向知道那有什麼。

「『影山』。」

「嗯？」

「我的腳傷是在這裡開刀住院的嗎？」

『影山』轉過了頭看向他。

「……你想起多少事了？」

「什麼都沒有喔，真的，只是覺得應該是這樣吧。」

「……」

「……你真的藏不了任何秘密耶。」

我知道的，你希望我能恢復記憶，也不希望我恢復記憶，我都知道的。突然地，好想碰碰他。就像那天在醫院吻上他一樣。日向現在急迫地需要證實影山飛雄屬於他。

登機前一晚，他主動與『影山』擁抱。兩人的身高與體型差距，讓他可以完全被『影山』鎖在懷裡。他環過『影山』的背，『影山』則攬過他的腰，兩人的呼吸與心跳隨著擁抱也逐漸趨於一致。

「抱我吧。」

我終於對『影山』說出口。

「現在不就抱著嗎？」

「不是那個意思，你應該知道的。」

「……」

『影山』倒抽一口氣，但攬著日向的手並沒有放開。日向一個使力，將『影山』往床上一推，與在桑塔那家那時不同，現在他確實有這打算。日向跨到『影山』身上，並按住了『影山』試圖推拒的手。

「……你未成年。」

「法律上不是。」

『影山』的理由令他哭笑不得，日向很清楚他說出口的每一句話都是實實在在的顧慮，不是刻意找來的藉口。

「我有想起來喔、」日向低下身附耳：「你還記得野豬的傳單嗎？」

話一落下，『影山』的面頰刷地脹紅，日向放鬆了身體，躺在他身上。頭頂軟軟的細髮磨蹭著『影山』的下巴，搔在皮膚上也搔在心裡。『影山』的手搭上了日向的背時，日向便知道自己成功了。

我逐漸能明白『我』為什麼會喜歡你了。

我也覺得自己越來越喜歡你了。

不只是喜歡。

是愛。

我一天比一天更喜歡你，今天又比昨天更愛你。

正如谷地所說。

不管重來幾次，不管以什麼形式相遇，我都會再一次愛上你。


	8. Chapter 8

  
  
  


結束巴西的旅程後，他們接著來到了義大利。

『影山』今年初才與Roma結束最後一年的合約回到日本，俱樂部裡的隊友變化不大，不少人跟日向也挺熟識。面對熱情的招呼，雖然仍是一個字都聽不懂，但經歷過巴西的洗禮後日向也差不多習慣了，比手畫腳下居然還能交流得有板有眼。

一名隊員笑著拍了拍『影山』的肩膀並說了些話，『影山』的表情瞬間垮了下來，這是在鬧彆扭，日向詢問剛才隊友說了什麼，但『影山』固執地不肯鬆口。但日向才不怕他不講，轉而大膽地向隊友打聽，『影山』驚慌失措但沒能阻止，而立刻就明白狀況的隊友笑得更猖狂了。隊友拿起手機打開翻譯，將他說的內容用單字的方式轉成日文，日向一看也跟著哈哈大笑，『影山』氣得直接離開了休息室。

「翔陽 社交 更好 飛雄 失憶」

──翔陽就算失憶了社交能力還是比飛雄好。

難怪『影山』會鬧彆扭呢，日向走出休息室便看到『影山』坐在門口的椅子發愣，他直接撲到了『影山』身上，『影山』雖然嚇到了，但還是好好地接住了他。

光一個羅馬能觀光的地方就不少，他們去了很多地方，每到一個地點日向便想起在那發生的事。

他想起他們在競技場討論過古代人是不是也在那打過球，一查資料才發現原來排球的歷史根本沒那麼久；他曾在特雷維噴泉丟過一枚硬幣，被『影山』恥笑都不知道來幾次了才想到要丟個一枚，兩人在大街上打起來而被巡邏的員警關切；有次在凱旋門拍照，傳到群組說拿破崙也走過這裡，被月島嘲諷歷史太爛，跟拿破崙有關的凱旋門在法國，而不是義大利，拿破崙甚至沒機會親自走過門就垮台了。

他們不只留在羅馬，還去了其它城市。曾在威尼斯一起參加過嘉年華會，他們脫下了面具偷偷接吻；在薩丁尼亞的海灘牽手散步；於龐貝迷途，還親眼看過蘇維埃火山冒出陣陣白煙……

如同盧西奧的評價，日向翔陽已完全融入了巴西──『影山』之於義大利也是同樣的情況。義大利的亞裔人口比巴西還多，若只看氛圍，說『影山』是土生土長的義大利人肯定能唬到不少人──雖然一開口就破功了，畢竟沒有義大利人說話會這麼不得要領。

「你怎麼突然揉我的頭！」

「總覺得你正在想很失禮的事。」

「……」

為什麼這時候就不遲鈍了。

  
  
  


幾個月前的自己曾經對醫生說恢復記憶的當下，自己就像是在窺看著第一人稱的電影那樣沒有帶入感，如今他卻能切身地感受到情緒與臨場，終於不再是旁觀者。

與『影山』的相處也越來越自在。之前在巴西自己主動邀請時『影山』還十分推拒，但現在也不太反抗了，乖乖順著日向的意。日向甚至仗著記憶恢復得越來越多，也越來越沒羞恥心，開始得寸進尺地用各種方式去撩撥。像是故意穿著對方的襯衫就跑出浴室，或是在棉被底下摸向身旁人的大腿。

『影山』的反應總是很有趣，高中交往以來都沒變過，他對親暱的碰觸會下意識抗拒，於性方面的態度更是保守到令人髮指。如果日向不主動，他倆都不曉得要交往多久才能得到一個吻，更別說是發生關係。

不久前日向因為失憶而刻意排斥『影山』，這讓『影山』又被打回剛交往時的原型，明明照顧日向時是個成熟穩重的成年人，但在親密行為上卻畏畏縮縮地像個未經人事的少年。

自己能撬開一次蚌殼，那就能撬開第二次，『影山』再一次被自己攻略讓日向十分得意。看著『影山』能放鬆下來與自己擁抱和親吻也讓日向的胸悶不再發作。日向可以坦承地宣告，自己已經打從心底愛著『影山』，不希望『影山』再次感到心痛與委屈。

在一切的旅程結束後，他們回到了睽違一個半月的日本。

轉眼間也今年也接近尾聲了。正如醫生所說，不要著急，過著和以前一樣的生活，偶爾去一些有回憶的地方，自然會慢慢地想起來。入秋時失憶，而入冬時日向的記憶也已經恢復得差不多了。

但唯有一些事日向仍想不起來。

二十九歲，『影山』第三次求婚之後的記憶是一片空白──他甚至想不起自己退役前腳受傷的事──拒絕求婚之後到底發生了什麼事？

日向再次證實自己幾個月前在醫院的猜測，當時他猜想心因性與『影山』頭上的那道疤脫不了關係，以及父母曾經向醫生透露過的「自己在退役前幾乎不回日本」。腳傷，額頭的疤，不回日本，第四次求婚與結婚。四個點環環相扣，只要其中一項能想起來，那所有的記憶肯定也會一併恢復吧。

……即使他有預感那肯定不會是多美好的記憶。畢竟如果毫無芥蒂，那『日向』才不會固執地直到現在都還躲著不去面對。幾個月前他曾對醫生說過，記憶與現在的他尚未合流時，他甚至擔心著會不會恢復記憶的當下自己將不再是自己。但日向現在已經能肯定這種事不會發生──他並不是「想起喜歡『影山』」這件事，而是「重新喜歡上『影山』」後才真正地、逐漸地想起那些回憶。

他與『日向』已經沒有不同了，也因此──即使尚未憶起那四年的空白，他也能感受到那份記憶是多麼令人惶恐。現在與『影山』在一起的日子過得有多開心，他便有多擔憂。

「……但不能逃避呢。」

在巴西時便恢復到同床的習慣，回日本後亦然，地舖搬回了客房。日向看著在身旁安睡著的『影山』，手指輕輕地撥開他的劉海，看著額頭上那道疤，悄悄下了決定。

  
  
  


身體協調已回到了失憶前的狀態，回國後日向毫無罣礙地回到了烏野當教練。他感謝學長們──主要是田中──這兩個月來的代班，田中揮揮手表示不必介意，那天日向在坂之下請全社員吃了熱騰騰的包子。

『影山』也重新回到市區的排球教室當全天教練，幫他代班的及川學長還特地讓在場的小朋友拍了『影山』九十度向他鞠躬道謝的相片，但小朋友手拿不穩，所以整張相片都糊掉了。

以往的白天日向會去醫院做復健，但整體的療程已經告一段落，緣下學長也告訴他其實早在失憶前已經恢復得差不多了，所以不用再去醫院準時報到。

日向沒事做，想著來整理家務好了。他原先還打著可能恢復零星記憶的算盤，畢竟住進這個家是在那空白的四年間啊！但『日向』太頑固，等掃除結束後還是一點東西都沒想起來。

「膽小鬼！倒是乾脆一點滾出來啊！」

日向憤恨地一邊用吸塵器拍打沙發與抱枕一邊對『日向』信心喊話，但一點效果也沒有。

山不轉路轉，你既然躲著那我就把你給趕出來。日向決定反其道而行，在家裡漫無目的地東翻西找。之前他撥弄『影山』瀏海時『日向』便在腦海裡叫囂著不可以再追下去。同樣的道理，如果他在這個家裡找到了與四年空白有關的東西，『日向』大概不會默不作聲。

他開衣櫃、開倉庫、還把床底下的收納櫃都給翻了個遍，但『日向』靜悄悄地沒半點反應。這不可能，兩人一起共同生活的家絕對藏有線索。

日向這時才想到，『日向』既然也是他，那就不可能對他的盤算毫無準備──會不會『日向』根本不怕他去找什麼，因為『日向』可以控制他「不去找什麼」……一想到這，心跳突然加速了。

「我真的是不會說謊。」

日向知道他猜測的方向對了，便開始仔細回想有什麼地方是被自己迴避掉的──然後想到了，他回到了房間，心跳震盪到幾乎快跳出胸膛，並在來到床頭櫃時達到最高峰。

他打開了最下面的抽屜，看到了一份資料夾。『日向』似乎放棄掙扎了，心跳又開始恢復正常。日向將資料夾抽出來，翻開後看到了一紙證書。

〈同性伴侶宣誓證書〉

「……？」

他不理解這東西有什麼好怕的，但他隨即想到之前武田老師說過的「日本今年通過了同性婚姻」──那這張證書的存在就顯得很尷尬了。

戒指上刻的是二零二九年，今年才通過同性婚的話代表他們之前登記的是伴侶宣誓證書，也就是這張，但既然今年都通過同性婚姻了，為何不改登記為結婚證書呢。日向又翻了翻資料夾，但果然找不到這張證書以外的東西。

左思右想不得其解，很快地要前往烏野的時間也快到了，他只好將資料夾放回去，並把東翻西找後弄亂的東西一一歸位，急急忙忙地出門。

  
  
  


春高預選在他們出國時已經結束了，多虧了之前自己以及學長們的帶隊，今年也成功打進了全國賽，很快地便要迎接寒假，已經是這學期的最後幾天。

「喂！不要訓練過度啊！該回家了！」

日照的時間越來越短，才剛傍晚太陽就完全下山了，日向讓學生趕緊回去，但被學生調侃他們其實從田中學長那聽說了──日向與『影山』在學時也常常留到很晚才走，老是被當時的隊長罵才不得不停下訓練。

「啊，還是說那時留很晚是在約會嗎！」

「我們很認真在訓練！不要胡說八道啊！」

幾個較膽大妄為的還開起日向的玩笑來了，但說歸說，還是聽話地開始收拾東西。日向也不打算坦白他們那時雖然很認真訓練，但也確實會等結束後在社辦或者器材室偷偷接吻。

收拾好後，一群人浩浩蕩蕩地走向校門，有些則去車棚牽車。看著幾個比較要好的人站在門口等待，日向想起『影山』也曾像這樣站在門口等著他牽車過來。交往後他不等了，直接跟著日向去車棚，只因為想多相處一會兒，哪怕只有幾分鐘，哪怕之後還會在一起走一段路，『影山』還是捨不得這短暫分開的空檔。

而自己也會趁這段幾乎不會有人目擊的時間偷吃他豆腐。

他們究竟有多熱戀啊。日向察覺自己的耳根都熱起來了，不著痕跡地將圍巾再往上拉一些作為掩飾。牽著車的人也到了，大夥便一起走出校門。

然後看到了一個黑髮男性，站在校門口外。

日向的心跳猛地加速，那一刻甚至無法呼吸。心中升起強烈的不安，腳底像被鐵釘固定動彈不得。學生注意到他的異狀，紛紛回頭來關心他，教練、日向教練？您怎麼了？又不舒服了嗎──不行，不可以叫我名字，會被那個人發現──要不要聯繫一下影山先生──不可以，不能把影山的名字說出來──

黑髮男性聽到了，他往學校裡頭望，與日向的視線對上。

幾乎是在同個瞬間，日向拔腿就跑。

學生、警衛與黑髮男性喊著他，但他頭也不回，只想盡快離開這個地方。離開，要去哪裡？總之不能留在這裡。 _不能留在影山找得到他的地方_ 。日向越跑越快，把一切拋下，就像當年逃去巴西、再也不回日本那樣地跑。肺部的空氣幾乎被抽乾，他直到手腳缺氧痠軟無力才停下腳步，跪倒在地上。

不行，還不夠。日向扶著牆站了起來，踉蹌地一步一步向前走，走去哪？他不知道， _總之是不能讓影山找得到他的地方_ 。他搭上了電車，又轉搭了公車，又接著繼續走，不曉得持續 _逃亡_ 了多久。

回過神來時，他來到了海邊。

他想起來了。

『日向』一直不願意想起來的部分，他什麼都想起來了。在見到那名男性後，所有的東西都排山倒海地進到了他的腦子內。

他恢復了一個又一個的記憶，情感也逐漸流進日向的心裡。不想面對的情緒，不願恢復記憶的情緒。不能逃避的情緒，不願繼續遺忘的情緒。不要，我不要想起來。快點，我要快點想起來。兩種情感在心中互相衝擊。

雖然『日向』仍躲著不敢出來，甚至在剛才搶過了身體的主導權逃離了那名男性的身邊。但『日向』並不能阻止記憶的恢復，黑髮男性給予的驚嚇太強，『日向』再也不能掌控記憶了。

二零二五年，影山生日後不久，他對影山提了分手。

從高二開始交往的十二年後。

十二年，以一般男女而言是可以論及婚嫁的時間了，進度快一些的話甚至都能生幾孩子了。

但這是以「一般男女」而言。顯然地，他與影山並不是。

下定決心是在二十九歲，但早在那之前他就在考慮了。影山肯定也察覺到了他在想什麼，但卻什麼也不說。以日向對他的認識，影山不是不想說，而是不曉得如何開口吧。他傻到除了求婚外找不到其它方法留住自己。明明就不是你的問題，是我的問題啊，你做得已經夠多了， **你做太多了** 。

這世界並非遵照法律保障地那麼友善，或有顯性或有隱性，總是存在一些難以忽視的芒刺，在親眼見識到有運動員因為被發現性向而被刻意減少出賽後──即使不是排球員，即使當事者是在更加保守的西亞地區──日向也不得不開始正視起這件事。

他們的事連家人都不知道，更別說是彼此的隊友與俱樂部，知道他倆在交往的，只有高中時就有在來往的友人，而且人數也不多。或許有一些人察覺到，但聽他們親口承認過的少之又少。

二十四歲時第一次拒絕了影山的求婚，因為害怕，但這時的他還沒打算與影山分開。

二十六歲時日向再次拒絕，然後發現自己躲躲藏藏地有些累了。

他想過或許能交給時間去適應，直到這世界能接受為止，在這之前，小心一些，低調一些。但後來想想，哪有不漏風的門，也不存在包得住火的紙，他實在太天真了。

二十九歲那一年，一封信寄到了他與影山在日本的老家。裡頭有一張紙，寫著瑞士銀行的帳戶，還有看似是金額的數目字，以及一張相片。

影山明白日向的顧慮，所以兩人一直都很注意──但他們從沒想過會在國外被偷拍。相片的內容其實沒什麼，但足夠大作文章。付錢，或者被公開，二選一，信封內除了那兩樣東西外什麼都沒有，換句話說，沒得商量。

「……你有什麼打算。」

「……」

家裡收到信時他們還在海外，賽季尚未結束。隔著時差商談著人生大事，兩人除了茫然還有著無助，但沒人可以依靠，他們只能自己做出決定。聽著影山問他，日向本人也很想知道，接下來要怎麼辦。

「聖誕連假時，回去一趟吧。」

「……嗯。」

他們事先告訴家人會回國。到了宮城後，他們先去了日向家。妹妹知道他們的事，想明著袒護他倆，誰知道父母卻早一步開口，說他們早已察覺，我們支持你們，這個家隨時歡迎你們回來。

心裡的大石頭暫且放下了一半，至少有個避風港在。

在這之後他們又去了影山家──

──半小時候，美羽姊開車載著他們趕去醫院的急診室。

血從客廳一路滴到車棚，連車上都滿是血跡，影山整張臉都是血，日向心痛到指尖發麻，除了替他用手帕按住額頭的傷口外什麼也做不到。

影山的父親──黑髮的男性──說沒幾句話就勃然大怒，拿起了桌上的盤子往日向身上砸──但影山反應更快、擋在了日向面前， **他總是在自己面前** 。血流了不少並縫了幾針，但好在只傷到了額頭表面，沒有大礙。

坐在醫院的通道時，日向一直在思考。這次是盤子，那之後呢。出櫃的名人被無法接受的粉絲攻擊，類似的事件時有所聞。如果連家人都下得了手，何況是陌生人。

如果影山又受傷了。

如果影山受到了再也無法打球的傷。

如果跟自己在一起會讓影山受傷。

只有自己，只有自己遭受責難的話──只要有影山陪他，只要還有影山在，那就什麼都能忍受，什麼都能再勇敢一點──但是、但是……如果連影山、如果連影山也──

……還來得及。

必須，在更嚴重的事情發生前……沒辦法，該下定決心了。

我太愛你了，所以對不起。

請不要原諒我。

對不起。

對不起對不起對不起──

對不起……

幾天後，影山頭上的傷甚至都還沒拆線，日向先訂好了去巴西的機票，並向影山發了訊息，要他去一趟高中時常去打球的公園。

二十九歲那年發生了很多事，年初他再次拒絕了影山的求婚，年末時提出分手，聖誕連假都還沒結束就逃也似地回到了巴西。

同時將影山的號碼設為黑名單。

分手後的日子一開始有些不習慣。他不再與影山一天一通電話，不會在賽後去約會，不會一起在東京的家度過同居的時光，他甚至除了徵召外不再回到日本。

雖然在國際賽中還是會碰到面，但已沒有過去那些親密的互動與接觸。從高中起就認識的隊友們察覺了，但沒人向他們問起，或許是體諒，或許是明白無法介入。

影山也配合著他與他「自然」相處。

但他們確實漸行漸遠了。

事情有了變化是在四年後。

十二月中旬世俱盃開打前，日向便察覺自己的膝蓋有些狀況。運動員沒有逞強的本錢，他立刻去進行檢查，並得知十字韌帶受損了──意外的，日向並沒有感受到衝擊，甚至相當平淡。十字韌帶受損對運動員而言是最大的夢魘，但也是常見的運動傷害，他對此已做好了心理準備。但無法參加今年的世俱盃仍是讓他感到惋惜。

──網對面的那人會不會困惑自己為何不在場上，甚至不在休息區呢。

日向搖了搖頭，將這些思緒拋去腦後。

但畢竟是屆齡三十三歲的亞洲選手，即使復健情況良好，在海外的球隊應該也難以續約了。回日本招考或許還有機會，但代表國家出戰的國際賽事，大概就沒太多可能了。

──沒關係。又不是再也無法打球了。他還能再繼續打。繼續留在球場上。

多的是受傷後再度回到賽場上的運動員，日向明白與其自怨自艾，現階段更重要的是面對現況並做出決定。他向俱樂部告知，並立刻安排了手術與復健。

手術當天正好是世俱盃最後一場比賽，緊接著就會遇上聖誕連假。日向無所謂，反正他也已經好幾年不回日本了，不差這一次。他對父母感到抱歉，但這幾年總是不太敢回去，畢竟可能會在日本遇到那個人也說不一定。

明年至少回家一趟吧，日向躺在手術床上模模糊糊地想著，接著就在麻醉下失去了意識。

醒來後得知手術很順利，之後被告知要專心進行後續的治療，要注意發炎，必須十幾天後才能拆線……等等，日向不擔心這些繁瑣的事，俱樂部有替他安排協助的人手，以至於雖然認真地聆聽，卻像是在聽別人的故事那樣，直到看著膝蓋上的繃帶，才終於有了一點真實感。

剛手術完還不能下床，日向在床上無事可做，便滑起了手機，通知裡滿是隊友們的關心，他們表示比完之後會來給日向探病，並帶一些打發時間的東西過去。看著那些溫暖的文字，心裡有些苦澀，他將訊息一一已讀並回覆，手指不停地滑動著螢幕尋找是否還有遺漏的訊息。

但動作過大，失手滑到了最底層，看到了他這四年來一直刻意不去面對，卻也捨不得刪掉的聊天室，他不會承認自己為了保留這個聊天室，所以小心翼翼地使用著手機，絕不換新。

「……」

日向將聊天室點開，訊息還停留在四年前他提出分手的那一天，他聯繫影山前往常去打球的公園，說有事要找他──因為後來將影山的帳號設為黑名單，即使在這之後帳號有任何更動，日向也不會看到，就連頭像都還維持著四年前的那一張。

分手當天的影像已有些模糊，日向的記憶力不差，國三時與對方的比賽他現在仍歷歷在目，所以他很清楚那天的事為何會記不住──更準確點說，是害怕想起來。

日向從不敢回想他開口的當下影山帶著什麼樣的表情，就連影山當時的回應都像隔著一層肥皂泡那樣朦朧不清。

「……」

或許是一時的鬼迷心竅，或許是一瞬的失魂落魄。他的手指輕輕地往上移，解除了黑名單──

──下一刻，大量的訊息如噴發的煙火般，一個個彈入了他的視窗。

「一年了。我果然還是沒辦法。我好想你」

這是第一條訊息，而新訊息的通知仍在往下堆疊，未讀數不斷往上攀升──從數十個，跳到數百個，最後上千個──宣告分手的一年後，影山開始傳訊息給他。被黑名單遮蔽的訊息，影山飛雄數年來的思念，像是穿越了時光隧道那樣闖進了日向的視線中。

日向知道這想法很自私，但他坦承自己確實抱著些微的期待、期待著影山會不會留了一點話給他……但他並沒預料到居然不止一點──畢竟影山從來都不是會在聊天室留下大量文字的人啊。

他一直都不會說話啊。

潘朵拉的盒子一旦開啟就再也闔不回去，日向的手指顫抖著，無法克制地睜大了雙眼，看起了一串又一串的訊息。

「看新聞說巴西今年碰到寒冬，你要注意保暖」

「今天轉播的比賽你跳得沒平常高，是怎麼了嗎」

「明年的世俱盃我不會輸。這是第4235勝4231敗」

「被隊友拉去打了沙灘排球，這鬼東西你當初是怎麼適應的」

「呆子，你有看到訊息過嗎」

「[向日葵的相片]經過花店就忍不住買了」

「友誼賽所以來了里約，想說會不會剛好遇到你」

「我又想你了」

「[語音]轉文字內容：生日快樂」

「因為預期外的大雨而重感冒，現在躺在床上動不了，上次這樣發高燒是高二的時候了，然後就夢到你了，醒來後燒退了卻覺得有點可惜，因為平常都不作夢」

「參加了隊友的婚禮」

「你拒絕收下的戒指現在還留在我房間」

「[圍巾的相片]還服役中」

「宇內學長的新作你看過了嗎」

「烏養老教練過世了，趕不回去我很抱歉」

「[語音]轉文字內容：我愛你」

「收到了世界盃的徵召，打聽後知道你也收到了，期待碰面」

「及川學長回國了，他說很擔心我，我跟他說我很好，打球沒出過問題，但他說不是那個意思，所以我知道他指什麼了，但我還是說我很好」

「[消氣的排球的相片]還是壞了，但我把它收起來，沒打算丟掉」

「別相信八卦雜誌亂報，我只喜歡你一個，現在還是」

「在宮城的超市遇到了伯母，他說你兩年沒回家了，是為了躲我嗎。我可以不回宮城，但你應該偶爾回家看看你爸媽」

「[手套的相片]縮水了……都洗幾年了怎麼突然就縮了……」

「上次結婚的隊友生了一個男孩，眼睛跟你有點像」

「我好想你」

「翔陽，你會看到嗎」

「……嗚、」

_──「日向。」_

有聲音。

──「呆子！」

在腦海裡。

_──「……翔陽。」_

逐漸響了起來。

「咕、呃……」

日向沒辦法停止觀看那些承載著滿溢情感的訊息，長年以來刻意壓制住的情感也破殼而出。就像影山花了一年還是忘不了他那樣，在明知不會有人回應的聊天室裡留下一個又一個的訊息，他也終於遏止不住對影山的思念。

「想到了告白時的事。我還記得很清楚，我們在體育館收東西，你突然對我說喜歡我，還衝上來抱住我，我回覆你後你就哭了。那天我們手牽著手一起回家，走到了路口才想到忘記去牽車了，只好又走回去，但之後就接到你媽媽的電話，因為你晚歸而在擔心，那天太晚了你就乾脆住在我家，晚上睡覺時我們蓋同一條棉被」

「我偶爾會想到我們第一次接吻的事。我一直沒跟你說過，你頭髮濕漉漉的樣子也很好看，我那時候其實也很想吻你，但被你搶先了，就算你贏吧，但我也得到獎品了所以不虧」

「……」

「這些事你還記得嗎」

「……」

「你還喜歡我嗎」

「……啊……啊……」

喜歡嗎。

布料的表面開滿了水花，一片片溼濡，淚水仍未停歇，啪答啪答地落在已沒一處完好的棉被上。

我還喜歡他嗎。

呼吸困難，指尖發麻，心跳難以維持穩定，喉間發出一陣陣哮喘聲，泣不成聲，被無法嚥下的口水嗆到重咳，拿不住手機，喀地一聲掉到了地上，抓皺了被單，把臉埋在那上頭。膝蓋好痛，明明打了止痛藥，好痛，好痛啊。

原來我從沒放下過。原來我一直都在自欺欺人。

我可以大聲地回答──我直到現在都還喜歡著你。

我喜歡你。

從訴說心意的那天起，我就一天比一天更喜歡你。我是如此地愛著你，愛著帶我看到頂端風景的你，愛著給予我誘餌稱號的你，愛著與我約定好會一同站在世界舞台上的你。

我有那麼愛你。

但我自己把這一切都拋下了。我自以為是放過了你，但其實只是逃跑了。

最後一條訊息停留在一年前。

那之後便不再有任何更新。

影山每天留言只持續了兩年。

「……不、要。」

事到如今再來後悔也已覆水難收，當初做出決定的是他，付諸實行的也是他，是他自己親手切斷了與影山的聯繫。而如今不得不退出舞台，他與影山唯一的接點也即將消失。

或許再過幾年，他們還可以參加友人間的聚會，故鄉的邀約，但不過是萍水相逢，已不會再有任何火花。他很有可能無法在站上國際的舞台了，他失約了──失去了競爭者這一身分，又整整四年未有私人的交流，即使說是朋友都還有些勉強──遑論戀人。何況早已向對方提出分手，影山後來不也不再試圖聯繫他了嗎？

「……我、不要……！」

當初做出了要遠離他的覺悟。

那時覺得這樣對雙方才是最好的結局。

而現在，他確實達成了期望的目標，將與影山從戀人，到路人，到最後成為陌生人──他應該要高興的，因為自己守護了影山「正常人應該擁有的幸福」──

日向無法克制自己描繪起幸福的藍圖。影山會找個可愛的新娘，喜歡他的人隨便找都有一大把，日向相信這些人當中一定會有最適合影山的人，影山也會選擇最喜歡的一個。

他會有家庭，會生幾個小孩，退休之後當教練，孩子可能也會喜歡排球，在影山教導下一定能成為下一個國手，那是多美好的光景，人人稱羨的幸福樣貌。

而自己可以笑著祝福他，並慶幸自己沒耽誤對方的一生。

日向「必須」感到高興的，不是嗎？

「……我不要！」

才不。

一點也不高興。

怎麼可能高興得起來。

不想要失去影山心裡那塊特別的位置。

不想要從此消失在影山的世界裡。

對不起，我太自私了。

自顧自地說要分開，現在卻又後悔。

我好想你。

不要離開我。

對不起。

  
  
  


──喀擦。

房門被打開了。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note是後記，怕被劇透就不要點喔

  
  
  


宮城十二月的海邊，冷得令人直發顫，日向覺得他睫毛都要結霜了，就像他現在的心情一樣，漆黑一片。不堪的記憶還在持續回到他的腦海裡，身心都動彈不得。

記憶中的他，任由手機跌落在地上，泣不成聲，就在這時──

  
  
  


──喀擦。

房門被打開了。

日向還哭喪著臉，但並不想把眼淚擦乾，一來是手根本勾不到遠在天邊的面紙，二來是在醫療人員面前沒什麼好失去的，三來就算是隊友來看他，也不會恥笑一個運動員為了運動傷害而哭──雖然他根本不是在心疼膝蓋，但他必須裝做是那個樣子。

但一看清楚門口的人是誰，日向的眼淚都縮回去了。

「……」

影山可能沒想到剛開門就看到把臉哭花的日向，他站在門口僵著不動，日向也沒料想到進門的是影山，張著嘴說不出話。

大概是日向也沒表現出逐客的意圖，影山嘗試著走進病房，他戰戰兢兢地，並輕輕關門。日向看得到他連關門的手都在抖，還在搬椅子時絆到了自己的腳而踉蹌了幾步──他在緊張，非常緊張。但日向自己也沒好哪去，直到身體缺氧，他才察覺自己甚至忘記要呼吸，一著急就咳了好幾聲，一時間停不下來。

剛到他床邊的影山有些手忙腳亂，在水杯、面紙與地上的手機間掙扎著應該要先處理哪件事。但影山很快地做出反應，走進衛浴間拿了沾濕的毛巾幫他擦臉，再遞過水杯讓他喝水，最後才彎腰撿起地上的手機。

他不會故意偷看螢幕，但手機摔到地板時螢幕朝上，影山去撿就一定會看到──影山的手一僵，他試圖不動深色地還給日向，但日向怎麼可能察覺不到？在手機回到自己手上時低下了頭不敢看向對方。

「……你怎麼會過來。」

日向在順過呼吸後率先開口：「怎麼知道我在這裡。」

影山坐立不安，吞吞吐吐地開口。於公上他可以很自然的與日向相處，但於私上──或許是四年前突如其來的分手宣言對他造成的衝擊還沒復原，導致他面對日向時顯得畏畏縮縮的。

「……開幕的時候沒看到你，就有點在意，問了你的隊友，他們跟我說你留在巴西動膝蓋手術……」

「那群大嘴巴……」

隊友們並不知道他們之間的關係，但至少知道是很要好的「朋友」，那麼會如實告知也不意外。

「世俱盃一打完，餘下的賽季我也不是先發，就跟俱樂部請假飛過來了……」

「……真虧你訂得到機票跟飯店啊。」

聖誕連假的巴西是觀光勝地，機票還好說，但飯店特別難訂，但想想影山是身價多少的運動員啊，臨時訂個總統套房也不是不可能。

「呃，不是，我直接飛過來的。」

「……什麼？」

「我是說，世俱盃一打完後，直接飛過來的，我也沒訂飯店。」

「……」

日向稍微沉澱了下心情，幾秒後終於忍不住在病房咆哮。

「……今年主辦在莫斯科吧！你從莫斯科飛來巴西！一打完！你都不會累嗎！二十小時欸！然後溫差！還不訂飯店！你睡哪啊！你是笨蛋嗎！」

「不……不要叫我笨蛋！呆子！我想飛就飛你還管得著嗎！我可以睡醫院啊！你這裡不就有張椅子嗎！」

「問題才不在那裡！我是在擔心你！笨蛋！」

「……我也擔心你啊！」

影山站起身來，椅子腳在地板摩擦發出刺耳的聲音，他吼得比日向還要大聲：「你才讓人擔心吧！你都不知道我聽到你去接受手術時有多擔心！但我不能因此在場上分心！我很認真地把比賽全都打完了！我全都打完了！」

聽著影山的話，日向被迫噤聲，一個字都回不了。影山這樣撕心裂肺的怒吼日向即使分手那天都沒聽過，他想起來了，影像又變得清晰了，那時候影山只默默地說了句他知道了──就沒然後了，但他現在卻情緒激動到幾乎要哭了出來。

「我擔心你擔心得不得了，一打完比賽就立刻飛過來，我連在飛機上都睡不了──我想見你啊，不可以嗎，我想見你啊！」

好想見你，幾分鐘前自己才想過一樣的事。

但不行，我才沒資格說這種話。

影山注意到自己的失態，深吸了幾口氣後坐回椅子上，好在病房的隔音很好，並沒有讓任何人前來關切。

「……我們都分了。」

「……我沒答應，那才不算。」

「哈？」

「我只說了我知道了，才沒說好，所以沒分。」

「國王嗎你。」

「別叫我國王。」

日向看了看自己的手機，訊息他還沒看完，但現在也沒心思看了，畢竟本人就坐在自己面前。

「你這根本是變態跟蹤狂才會做的事。」

因為日向還把手機拿在手上，影山立刻就明白了他的意思，雖然有些心虛，但他並不會因此默不作聲。

「你如果沒解除黑名單，才不會看到。」

「哈。」

從進病房後的對話的內容正如雙方預期，我怨懟你，而你反擊，從國三相遇起就沒變過，直到現在也從一而終，自然到日向感覺不出他倆其實已有整整四年沒好好說過話。

「四年前。」

影山再度開口，或許是剛才喊得太大聲了，他的聲音有些沙啞：「四年前那時候，我知道你是認真的，所以就沒有追上去，沒有說不。」

「你剛才明明說沒答應分手。」

「……閉嘴，呆子，聽我說完。」

他不疾不徐地對日向坦白。

「但隔年的世錦賽，你也在國家隊，一看到你就知道，我果然還是不想和你分開。」

他們各花了一年與四年，才再次正視自己的心意。

「……所以就開始傳訊息給我。」

「嗯。」

每天至少一次，長短不一，有時也不止一句。

「……我最後一次向你求婚時，你說了什麼還記得嗎？還有我那時回的話。」

日向每次都記得很清楚，但要說哪次最印象深刻，果然還是第三次，因為那時他對影山說了相當過分的話，而影山當時的回應也很精采。他點點頭，影山這才繼續說了下去。

「因為還沒達成我說的條件。」

「……」

果然啊，日向啼笑皆非。雖然自欺欺人了四年，但這段期間他確實沒喜歡上別人。因為心底的那一塊位子早就被影山佔據了，事到如今根本不可能空出來，而他自己的潛意識也不會肯。

「不過。」

影山說這話時有些忸怩，日向知道他在害怕。

「手機後來不小心壞掉了，以前的紀錄都沒了……都被黑單了，我也加不回來……」

影山整個人在座位上侷促不安，他這副樣子太過有趣，日向忍不住發笑。影山都特地來找他了，他當然知道訊息停在去年一定有什麼原因，但看著影山惴惴地解釋，明明只是一點小動作，卻讓日向饜足。

這就是喜歡吧。

果然還是喜歡他呢。

「飛雄。」

日向喊了影山的名字，被呼喚名字的人猛然抬頭，時隔四年，不是日向的錯覺，那瞬間影山的神采都亮了起來。

「我們結婚吧？」

影山瞪大了雙眼，諒他也沒想過，日向會在這時提出這件事。但驚愕止於一剎那，之後他便毫不遲疑地點頭，對日向的求婚做出了肯定的答覆。

對不起。

日向在心裡悄悄地說著。

他看向影山額上的疤，他想到那名被封殺的運動員。他想到四年前大言不慚地說服自己，自己是為了守護影山的幸福才做出了決定。他想到不久前還害怕著會從此離開影山的世界。他想到四年後才察覺自己一直以來只是在自欺欺人。

對不起。

對不起。

明明懦弱膽小不斷逃跑的我，根本沒有資格留在你身邊的。但我太喜歡你了，不想再和你分開了。我只能用這種卑鄙的手段強行留住你。

對不起。

隔年賽季結束前，ASAS果然不再續約，但大器地將醫院與復健的費用都一併結清。日向在巴西進行一段時間的物理治療後，才回到日本。

影山也一起回來了，他們去申請了宮城縣的同性伴侶宣誓證書。日向的父母都哭了，還頻頻向影山道謝。至於影山家，因為擔心上次的事會再發生，影山便讓日向留在車上──但即使只有他自己也不得其門而入。

「他很介意砸盤子這件事。」影山回到車上，日向坐在副駕駛座上。他牽起日向的手：「但父親是個自尊心很強的人，再給他一點時間吧。」

與全心支持他們的日向家不同，影山家較沒有共識──影山母親雖不反對，但也不願表示意見，而美羽姊則支持他們。姊姊說她會努力說服母親，再一起說服父親。日向感到很抱歉，與影山飛雄在一起這件事令整個影山家分崩離析，他與影山復合並求婚時就知道會有這種狀況，但他還是做了──他更用力地握住了影山的手，影山也使勁回握。

幾個月後黑狼對日向發了邀請，但考慮到日向的腳可能還未完全復原，所以也只能婉拒。正好這時烏養教練說他想休息了，日向便接了他的位置成了烏野的現任教練。

教練的事訂下來後，他與影山在宮城買了棟房子，影山自此回國後不必再住在東京，於是便將東京租了十五年的房間退租。光是搬家就花了不少時間。

每次影山回國，他都會回自己家，只是沒一次成功進門。「再給他一點時間。」影山總是這麼說，日向知道這是為了不讓自己擔心。這種時候他們會去找一與爺爺聊一聊。

對不起。

影山不在時，日向的日子過得很單純，早上與下午去烏野當教練，白天來往醫院復健，他問緣下學長自己是否還有參加奧運的機會，但學長無法給他肯定的回應。他有時會回家看看爸媽，偶爾週六出勤，帶學生去打友誼或練習賽。如今的烏野排球社已與當年不同，經費不再拮据，而且有他這名前國手在也不怕拉不到贊助。

回到宮城隔年，也就是今年，他們又收到了一封信，與六年前一模一樣的信，但勒索的金額更大，也換成了他們去戶役所申請證書時的相片。

「就公開吧。」

影山在電話的另一頭說著。與六年前相比，風氣確實在慢慢改善──可是，與自己不同，日向得到了家人的支持，而影山還在與他父親溝通；日向已退役，但影山仍為一線成員。而且影山今年還會參加世界盃，明年的奧運也已經被徵召了──如果公開，那影山與日排要面對的壓力絕對非比尋常。

即使這些事在向你求婚時我早有預期，但為了不想與你分開，我還是做出了最自私的決定。

對不起。

「你不用怕拖累我。我的合約只到今年，沒有續約。」

「……欸。」

日向覺得自己的頭部彷彿受到了重擊，一瞬間無法思考，腦海一片空白。緊接著憤怒與自責排山倒海而來──但與六年前相比，變得更敏感也更會說話的影山，立刻察覺了日向的情緒，趕緊一五一十地向他坦白。

「跟你沒關係……呃，我是說，這是之前就安排好的事，原本就跟Roma說好不會在海外打超過三十五歲，體力之類的原因，以及我自己也想回國。」

影山對日向解釋，一與爺爺當年服務過的排球教室面臨人手短缺、招生也逐年降低的窘境，他們於是詢問影山退役後有無擔任教室老師的意願。教室資金有限，開出的薪水要聘請國手可說是過於廉價──但對影山而言，那間教室所代表的意義原本就不是能用金錢衡量的，而且他也不缺錢，便答應下來。

日向靜靜地聽他說，影山不擅長說謊，一旦試圖掩飾什麼就會支支吾吾，聽著他平鋪直敘，日向便明白這的確不是顧慮他才做出的決定，而是原本就有的人生規劃。這讓日向稍微鬆了一口氣。

但影山的話還沒說完，他下一句又徹底把日向的思緒打亂了。

「另外，那個……就算我不退役，那個……其實Roma的人都已經知道了……」

「……什麼。」

「我們領完證書，我回去義大利時，就跟俱樂部的人講過了。」

「……」

「……他們都在恭喜我。」

最後一句說得很小聲，有些怯懦，因為沒先向日向知會就擅自做了這些事。但日向明白，這是影山為了可能再次出現六年前那些狀況，而事先做好的準備。

日向想著這一年來看著影山比賽的轉播，他仍是球場上的國王，與隊友配合無間，絲毫沒有異狀。他的擔憂並不必要。

原來在我視線未及的地方，你早就默默地承擔了這些事嗎。

對不起。

賽季結束，合約也到期了。影山立刻回國，和日向一起開了記者會向大眾宣布。他們還拿出了六年前與年初收到的兩封勒索信，明示了他們曾遭遇到的困境。

輿論一陣譁然，祝福的多，但攻擊的也有。有一小批人以性向為由表示「不該讓國醜外揚」而希望取消影山在世界盃與奧運的出賽。對此「訴求」，已是排球協會中堅幹部的黑尾鐵郎，與KODZUKEN合作，發表了一段影山與日向這對怪人組合在國際賽上精彩表現的紀錄短片，並反問訴求團體：「國醜？你是說得獎無數的選手是國醜嗎？如果他們是國醜，那請問你們又做了什麼事為國家帶來榮耀？」

他們曾經的隊友也在媒體的訪問下紛紛表態，無一例外給予支持的態度。

正巧不巧，日本長年推動的同性婚姻也在不久後通過了。

再好不過的光景，他與影山再也不用躲躲藏藏，他應該要高興，他等了十幾年好不容易才盼到這天不是嗎。

對不起。

他欠影山的太多了。

當初自己根本沒有勇氣去面對這些，還逃了一次，後來也不是做好了覺悟才又牽起影山的手的，他只是把所有應該承擔的後果都一個勁的丟給影山罷了，對不起，我真的覺得很抱歉，我知道自己沒什麼資格站在你身邊，總有一天，你遲早會對這樣的我感到失望，對不起──

  
  
  


「……你這混帳給我清醒一點啊！」

  
  
  


日向在空無一人的海灘怒吼。

記憶全都回來了，包括那份對『影山』的「罪惡感」也一併回到了日向的心裡。但日向不想理解，更不願諒解，他無法接受有任何事會傷害到『影山』，何況傷害影山的對象不是別人，正是他自己。

不久前悄悄下定的決心現在是實現的時候了。

早在幾個月前，他就打算要為了『影山』把『日向』找回來，而現在正是時候，他要把『日向』徹底拉出來。

「『影山』他、『影山』他──他什麼時候跟你說過資格不資格的──他明明、明明──」

海風很大，帶著水氣的十二月寒風讓他冷得發顫，每呼一口氣都是白煙，每說一次話對喉嚨都是折磨，但他仍奮不顧身地怒吼。

「『影山』光是能和我……能和你在一起就很高興了不是嗎！」

影山他。

會戰戰兢兢再次為他戴上戒指。

會盡力安排任何事只為了讓他開心。

會為了能一起吃飯這件事就高興到煮咖哩慶祝。

對每一個牽手、每一次擁抱、每一夜同床共枕都感到滿足。

會對著毫無回應的聊天室傳了整整兩年的訊息。

會一聽到他喊自己名字就神采飛揚。

會對他的告白與求婚心花怒放。

他就那麼單純，那麼傻不是嗎。

你有什麼好說對不起的。

「如果、如果真的要道歉的話──」日向繼續吼著，喉嚨像是要被撕裂一般，他篤定自己回去絕對會發燒，但他才不管。

「也應該是為了不信任『影山』而道歉才對！」

  
  


為什麼不敢想起來呢。

因為，因為啊，如果能把自己的時間停在那段無憂無慮的日子裡，或許就能純粹地享受著他給予的愛。

他知道『日向』還想逃，從六年前就一直在逃。

因為害怕傷害『影山』而逃，卻反而傷『影山』更深，還讓他過了四年沒有自己的日子。

因為害怕與『影山』分開而逃，卻也恥於面對一直站在正前方抵擋一切的『影山』。

因為害怕『影山』不會再愛自己而逃，卻又沒勇氣接受這份愛。

只因為他逃過一次，所以就自責地打算逃一輩子。

但這樣不行，不能再逃避下去了。

明明追求夢想時可以義無反顧，對愛情卻膽小怕事，裹足不前。

「他已經等你……等我等了六年了，不能再讓他等下去了啊。」

淚水奪眶而出，溫熱的液體受到冷風的摧殘便凍得刺骨，日向甚至感受到臉上的毛孔正因為遇冷而迸裂，他伸手抹了抹臉，皮膚更痛了，但再痛也比不上胸口的痛。

日向將臉埋在膝蓋，放聲痛哭，拍打的浪潮將他的聲音都蓋了過去。好冷。影山一定也在擔心他，不回去不行，但『日向』固執地不肯動，而日向則冷到動不了。身上的衣服很保暖，但並不夠抵擋比起內地更加低溫的海岸，雖不至於死在這種地方，但日向確實快冷到失去意識了。

  
  
  


「聽說接任烏養教練的人是你時，我稍微嚇到了。」退役回國的那一年，日向在田中夫婦經營的體育用品店訂購社團用品時，田中正巧不在，只有潔子留守：「我原以為你不會再回到日本了。」

日向察覺學姊的話中有話，旅外後不回國的大有人在，她卻刻意提起，她向來話說得簡潔，可見這不是單純的寒暄。

「可能女生對這些特別敏感吧。你們對彼此的感情，我還在校時就發現了。」

「……」

日向還拿不定如何探尋時，她便正面突破了。

「什麼時候開始交往的呢？」

「……高二開學後不久。」

「你們分手過，然後最近又復合了，對吧？」

「……嗯。」

對早已察覺事實真相的人隱瞞並沒有意義，學姊也不會是為了尋他開心才說這些的，日向於是如實秉告。

「跟你一樣，影山他每次回國都會來我們這裡打招呼，但隨著年紀越來越大，他的情緒也越來越低落，你也很清楚影山這孩子根本藏不住事，何況是認識那麼久的人，怎麼可能看不出來。」潔子包裝著用品的手並沒有停下，說著話的口短時間也沒停歇的意思：「這幾年特別嚴重，了無生氣，你也開始不來我們這裡了，我就猜你們之間一定發生了什麼事。」

「……學姊這不是全都猜中了嘛。」

日向總算苦笑著回應，影山雖然什麼也沒說，但還是什麼都洩漏出去了。

「我挺擔心你們，但又覺得如果是你們，肯定沒問題的吧。畢竟這條路不好走，這不是能輕易做出的決定，途中一定也會有跌跌撞撞的時候。」

她終於結束了所有商品的包裝，稍微停下了話語，低頭從櫃檯下拿出提袋，將東西一個個裝了進去。潔子將提袋遞給日向，雙眼望進日向的雙眼，那眼神清澈得讓日向幾乎難以直視。

面對潔子正如其名的態度──高潔又清澈──日向還是抵禦不了，他沒接過袋子，用雙手掩住了臉，將盤在心臟裡的根給刨開。

「……我們結婚了，前陣子去領了伴侶宣誓證書。」

「恭喜你們。」

「但我不覺得，我有資格待在那個位置，飛雄他有 **更好** 的選擇，我──」

「即使你這麼認為，我恭喜你們。」

「學姊……！」

「我是認真的，日向──」

潔子將日向掩著面龐的手扯下，緊緊地握住，他已不是當年會為此而面紅耳赤的小男孩，但如今卻為了更過意不去的事炫然欲泣：「相愛不需要什麼資格。」

你喜歡影山吧，你愛他吧。

日向毫不遲疑地點頭。

影山也喜歡你，愛著你吧。

日向想將手抽回來，但潔子抓得很緊，他一直積在眼眶裡的淚水終於潰堤，並顫抖著點頭。

「所以我恭喜你們。」

她的聲音自始至尾都那麼地清澈：「你們之間一定有更多我不知道的事，但是，你不可以忘記這件事，你們都很愛對方，只有這件事你 **不可以忘記** 。 **更好** 的選擇對影山來說並不存在，因為他選了你，你對他來說就是 **最好** 的選擇。」

日向，不要看輕自己。覺得自己無法承受，自己擔當不起，這是在質疑影山十七年來都錯看了一個人嗎？日向，你一直都知道影山真正想要的是什麼，你一直以來真正該思考的是這些才對。

不要忘記最純粹的那份心情。

如果忘了，就把它 **重新想起來** 。

  
  
  


「我又拒絕他了。」

日向在電話中向研磨說道。研磨是個好聽眾，他總是包容日向各種任性與不堪的苦水，因為是朋友──而且是從高中就知道他與影山在交往的，重要的朋友。

「這是第三次了，我還說了很過分的話，我還跟他說如果想結婚就自己去找個女的，我是不是很差勁。」

「對，滿差勁的。」

「哈哈。」

研磨平常說話還挺會看人臉色，但對象是日向時就百無顧忌。而他明白日向此時最需要並不是安慰，也因此說起來話更加毫不留情。

「……研磨，這一切都會好轉的對吧。」

「我不能跟你保證。」

「……也是啦。」

義大利終於也有了相關的法律，但日本仍舊遙遙無期。宮城這幾年也有了伴侶宣示制度，不過整體的社會風氣實在稱不上友善。兩人的身分尤其特殊，鎂光燈下，大眾人物，言行舉止都受到關注，這真的不是只有他們自己的事，說是關乎日本男子排球界都不為過。

「但我能跟你說，我跟小黑永遠站在你們這邊。」話筒的另一邊，語氣如此堅定：「至少這件事我能跟你保證。」

「……謝謝，真的。」

即使是杯水車薪，也能讓他心裡多一份踏實。

「翔陽。」

「嗯？」

「你知道為什麼我能發現你們在交往嗎？」

「……我記得是因為我們在偷偷接吻的時候剛好被你看到。」

「不是，在那之前我就發現了。你仔細想想，我看到的時候也沒很震驚吧。」

研磨這麼說了，日向便回想著當時的狀況──那是暑假集訓最後一天，他跟影山練得比別人晚，直到管理員來通知他們浴室的熱水已經關了，只剩下還未冷卻的餘溫，他們這才不得不停下趕過去洗澡。

日向在更衣室看著半裸又大汗淋漓的影山，因為太過性感，而忍不住壓下他的肩膀，踮起腳尖，趁他反應不及親了一口。影山嚇到了，但也沒把日向推開，淺淺地回應著。

……但他們沒想到浴室裡居然還有人，研磨正巧不巧在這個當下開了拉門。

「……！」

即使把人推開也來不及了，犯行被看得清清楚楚，日向正想解釋，研磨卻早一步開口：「在交往？啊放心，我不會說出去的，看你們的反應大概不會想讓別人知道吧。那我先回去了。」他語氣平淡地說了一長串，像什麼都沒看見那樣自然地離開了更衣室，留下愣在原地的兩人。日向是在隔天回宮城後才在電話中向他娓娓吐實。

回想結束，他的確沒怎麼震驚呢。

「因為氣氛明顯不同了，不過也不一定所有人都會發現啦，其實你們藏得也不算糟。」

「這聽起來一點都不安心……」

「那是那時候啦，現在的話很難發現了，這是真的。」

「……」

因為這是兩人間的共識，更準確一點來說，是自己的顧慮，影山則是在盡全力配合他。

「我發現的時候沒覺得有哪裡不好，不過這是客套話……」

他停頓了下，日向聽到話筒另一邊傳來按鍵的敲打聲，應是在玩遊戲玩到較為困難的部分，所以難以分神吧。

「老實說，我那時覺得的是、太好了──在看到你們接吻時，更是這樣覺得，所以當時就決定，只要你們還在一起，就會支持你們。」

「……我好像有點聽不懂。」

「嗯……怎麼說呢……」

你們相處時給彼此的笑容是只屬於對方的，那是在其它場合都絕對見不到的表情。

「翔陽你本來就很愛笑，但卻能為了影山而有特別的笑容。影山更不得了，你也知道他臉有多可怕、有多不擅長擺出笑臉──但你能讓他露出那些表情。」

這世界上不會有比對方更適合你們的人了，我當下就這樣認為，直到現在也不曾改變。

「翔陽，我想告訴你的是……」

要是哪天真的發生了什麼讓你懷疑起這一切，你就多想想我跟你說的這些話。想想當初你跟影山是怎麼打動我的心，是怎麼讓我當下便決定祝福你們的。

  
  
  


「我喜歡影山。」

高三有一次練習的休息時間，日向對谷地說了這麼一句話，谷地則露出了「為什麼要說一件我已經很清楚的事呢」的表情。

「一直都很喜歡他。」日向又宣告了一次，這次他回頭看著谷地，把難堪地下一句話說出口：「但我很怕會不會有一天會 **不敢** 再喜歡他了。」

「怎麼會呢！」

谷地著急地斥駁，但她腦筋好，運轉得快，她知道日向不是個會庸人自擾的人，如果說了什麼那肯定是發生了什麼事。

「我們社區前幾天、」明白谷地已經察覺到他的狀況，日向繼續述說：「有人自殺了。」

他是在放學的路上看到的，救護車橫在路間，但擔架上的人卻蓋著白布，應該是家屬的人在一旁哭得柔腸寸斷。日向從街坊鄰居的耳語中得知死者是自殺，他和他的同性伴侶不被雙方的家屬認同，兩人被強行拆散後在各自的家中殉情。

「我們在其它世界還能在一起。」日向越說聲音越小：「聽說遺書是這樣寫的。」

如果要日向排行生命中最重要的事物，那麼排球、家人與影山毫無疑問是在金字塔的最頂端。但如果一定要分個勝負，那生命只能是第一，畢竟連命也沒了，那一切也只剩徒然。

不論是誰的命。

這個話題太過沉重，谷地沒辦法再果斷地開口說「怎麼會」。

但她卻在日向的眼裡看到了光輝。

「但至少現在，我還不怕。」

選擇結束生命的人，或許經歷了太多他並未知曉的風霜。他們究竟是有多絕望才做出了這個決定。他還年輕，他還無法體會。

「我不怕是因為我還什麼都不懂，我還待在溫暖舒適的地方。」他緊握著水裡的水瓶：「如果以後我怕了，我會希望把現在這個不怕的自己 **找回來** 。」

「現在的……自己……」

「不是常聽大人說，要找回初心嗎？」握著水瓶的手稍稍放鬆了：「如果哪天我害怕了，想逃跑了，那我會想起現在的我。」

單純地喜歡著影山的我。

如果有那麼一天，影山仍勇往直前，但自己卻作繭自縛時──他希望自己能把 **單純地喜歡著影山的自己** 找回來。

能這樣就好了呢。

「那……」谷地又找回了語言，她的眼底同樣閃爍著光輝：「那我會給你加油的！」

但說完又急急忙忙地補了句，啊當然能順遂地走下去是最好的，希望都不要碰到這些不好的事呢──

  
  
  


──啪沙。

沙灘被踐踏的聲音傳了過來。

下一刻，一件加熱過的毛毯蓋過了頭。日向還來不及反應，身體便突然懸空並快速移動──是有人將他抱了起來，並跑向堤防。

想也知道是誰。

跑過了提防回到路肩後，聽到了車門開啟的聲音，自己被丟進了後座。裡頭很溫暖，但日向還沒能吸收那些熱量，他的身體甚至這時才回過神來發顫。車門又關上了，燈打開了，自己被剝了個精光，凍人的衣服都被褪下，重新蓋上加熱過後的毛毯，手心手腳也被塞了熱烘烘的懷爐，接著是吹風機的聲音，溫暖的熱風細細地吹著他已經冷到沒有知覺的手腳。

終於能大口呼吸，但一吸氣喉嚨就因為乾澀而劇痛，日向大口咳嗽。吹風機暫時停了下來，自己被灌了一些溫水，減緩了疼痛，確認他能順暢呼吸後，吹風機才又啟動。

身體的感覺也逐漸回來了，日向睜開眼睛，看到拿著吹風機的影山眼角鼻尖都紅通通的，日向嘗試移動了自己的手，太好了，能動，他抓住了影山的衣角，影山察覺了，看向日向，但手上的動作沒有停。

「……我好想見你。」

細如蚊蚋的聲音，但他肯定對方確實聽到了，因為影山瞬間紅了眼眶。

「那時候也是。」

不該說對不起，已經不用再說對不起了。

「每次我想見你時你就來了。」

「呆子！」影山每一句話都帶著哽咽：「你為什麼總是讓我擔心！呆子！」

這次我就不為了你罵我呆子生氣了，因為你說的是對的。

我確實是呆子，大呆子，你幾個月前說我是piccolo sciocco──是小傻瓜，其實那根本客氣了，我簡直是個蠢到無可救藥的大呆子大笨蛋。

「抱抱我嘛。」

日向又扯了扯影山的衣角，他的感覺神經已差不多都復原了，手腳暖了，身體暖了，心裡也想再多得一些溫暖。影山立刻丟下了吹風機，隔著毛毯抱緊了日向，他把整張臉埋進肩膀的毛毯裡，日向聽著耳邊那陣陣的抽泣聲，自己的眼窩也熱了起來。

「你這次又怎麼知道我在這裡的。」

「爸爸他、咳、打電話給我……」因為還哭著，影山說起話來斷斷續續：「手機，有定位……咳、幸好你、有帶著……」

「……嗯。」

影山每次都要再三囑咐的事，他是真的很怕 **弄丟** 日向。真的幸好他帶著，這讓影山能立刻就知道要去哪找他，能事先就準備好這些能讓身體回暖的東西。

為什麼逃到了海邊呢。

其實是希望他能來找自己的吧。雖然說了要去影山找不到的地方，但最後卻跑來他肯定會記得的地方。充滿回憶的海灘。

影山說會一直想他的海灘。

「……他很抱歉嚇到你。」影山總算停下哭泣，可以好好地說話：「爸爸他是想過去跟你道歉的，他沒想到會嚇到你，他很抱歉。」

「你爸爸他、」

「他點頭了，他其實早就接受了，但自尊，但他覺得，對不起你，所以……然後，你出事了，他很愧疚，覺得自己有責任，所以想要親口告訴你──他真的沒想到會嚇到你──」

他想告訴你，他接受了。

他接受了。

這是只有伴侶宣誓證書，而不是結婚證書的理由──同樣源於日向的任性──他欠影山的真的太多了，但影山並未感到難堪，他確實也希望自己的家人能夠支持他們，所以認同了日向所做的決定。

他們的堅持有了結果。

「結婚證書上我的父母欄不用空白了，它不用空著了。」

從年少時的輕狂，到成年後逐漸明白現實的苦澀。原本相愛就能得到滿足，後來連在一起都感到苦楚。曾幾何時無法牽起的手，如今卻能在大庭廣眾下擁抱與親吻。偷偷摸摸，大大方方。

先是巴西。後來是義大利。終於也輪到了日本。

從妹妹，到自己的父母，再之後是姊姊，最後總算是對方的父母。

走到這一步歷經多少風霜。

他已無所畏懼，唯一需要突破的，只剩自己的心魔。

「我一直很怕你會離開我，明明當初是我離開你的。」日向在影山的懷裡，向他坦白自己的怯懦：「我總是感到絕望，看著你在電視上的轉播，看到手上的戒指，我一想到這些都可能離我而去我就絕望。」

「但現在我不會了！」他趕在影山對他破口大罵前大吼出聲：「再也不會了！」

日向將一度壓垮他的絕望全數揮發，一點也不剩。他心懷的從不該是絕望，他也不該逼迫他不善言辭的愛人悉數承擔自己的絕望。

那對影山來說，絕望是什麼呢。

「……如果有什麼能讓我絕望。」

影山揪住了裹著日向的毛毯，手止不住地顫抖。日向知道這句話，對白鳥澤的第四局，他的下一句是──

「那只會是我打不了排球的時候。」

「──以及、」

和那天在病房裡同樣地撕心裂肺，影山揪著毛毯的手越發用力，緊緊地、緊緊地、像是不讓日向去任何地方那樣，沉痛的告白。

「……你不再相信我的時候……」

_──你們都很愛對方，只有這件事你不可以忘記。如果忘了，就把它 **重新想起來** 。_

_──你們相處時給彼此的笑容是只屬於對方的，這世界上不會有比對方更適合你們的人了。_

_──如果哪天我害怕了，想逃跑了，那我會想起現在的我。_

_── **單純地喜歡著影山的我** 。_

_──加油喔。_

「沒事了。」

日向推了推影山的胸膛，讓他能稍微放開自己，在車內微弱的光線下，日向看著影山哭腫的雙眼，來不及擦掉的淚痕，通紅的鼻子。這一切都讓他既心疼又心生憐愛。

「讓你等太久了。」

十一點五十五分，還來得及，就是在這個日子，往年的這個日子裡發生了太多事。他拒絕過，他們分手過，他們復合過，他求婚過，他把這個日子牢牢地套在彼此的無名指上。

因為是那麼重要的日子，是發生了那麼多事的日子，所以才被放到最後，才被壓在心底。他在醫院醒來那天就該明白的，卻繞了那麼大一圈才又找了回來。

找回那純粹愛著影山的自己。

影山將日期刻在戒指上所代表的意義，他早該明白。

「飛雄。」

影山飛雄看著日向翔陽的雙眼，帶著驚愕及期許。因為會這樣喊他的，從來都不是十五歲的日向──是什麼時候回來的？他的翔陽是什麼時候回來的？

「生日快樂。」

「……你太慢了！呆子！」

能出生在有你的這個世界，就是我最棒的生日禮物。

你的身影映出的是不再迷惘，那是在訴說著定會結伴同行。

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ■Free Talk
> 
> 先謝謝各位陪我任性了九天。  
> 雖然當初打大綱時就有預期，但最後毫無懸念地破萬果然還是被嚇到了。這次動工時間很晚，大綱打完都十月中了，正式碼字是十月底的事。人的潛力真的是被逼出來的。  
> 乖孫生日快樂(氣音
> 
> 特別感謝阿襲、飛飛與仙梅。  
> 尤其是前兩位，趕稿期間不厭其煩地忍受我的碎碎念。因為本篇並不是一寫完就發布的連載，所以無法收到回饋，自然也不曉得要從何修正起。偏偏我屬於要有個聽眾才能發揮靈感的類型。因此這段時間就苦了他們被我死纏著不放了。
> 
> 本篇主概念是「對影山來說最棒的禮物就是日向本身」，所以便將最棒的日向的送給他
> 
> 這篇對日向過分了些，老實說我也猶豫很久，33歲算是我能考慮到最適合的年齡了……再更年輕一點我捨不得，再老一些就沒了退出後的不甘與惆悵。  
> 日向抱歉，下次寫你的生日賀文我會走歡樂風格(深刻反省  
> 讓日向自己把自己找回來是突然冒出來的念頭，但後來對這靈光一閃感到滿意。因為日向即使再怎麼委靡不振，也應該是個能靠自己調適過來的人吧。  
> 「你的身影映出的是不再迷惘，那是在訴說著定會結伴同行」──眼尖的人肯定注意到了，這句出自動畫ED2，最後不再迷惘的日向將與影山一同走下去。
> 
> 這次的標題想更久，都十一月底了才定案，但結果頗滿意，還希望大家會喜歡。  
> 因為想讓各位自行體會，這次便不對標題多做解釋了。
> 
> 可能不少人會覺得，等等？停在這種地方？應該還有很多東西沒交代吧？  
> 因為這是以日向視角為出發點的故事，自然有些地方是無法清楚明白的……這時候只能請出另一個當事者了呢。  
> 在漫漫長夜終於結束後，就是迎來新生明日的時候了。


End file.
